Family Ties Book 1
by IlaunaDespain
Summary: The boys meet Railean Kassota at Harvell Roadhouse. While there they discover that Railean has unique abilites when she tosses a customer across the room. Sam decides to take her with them on a hunt. A new discovery is the result.
1. Chapter 1

_**Family Ties**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Railean rubbed her eyes and cracked her neck. Both she and Dean had been reading through the books she and Sam had 'borrowed' from a local Wicca store, going on two hours now. Her eyes where tired and her neck muscles were getting stiff. A loud slam brought her back to reality.

"This is bull." Dean said from the coffee table. "Half the stuff in here I can't make out and the stuff I can make out, I can't understand." He looked up at Railean. "I told you. I am not Research Boy. That title belongs solely to Sam. He finds them and I kill them."

Marking her place with her finger, Railean looked up at Dean. They had had this argument before. When she and Sam had walked through the door of the hotel room they were renting and told Dean that Sam had had another premonition and was going to lie down for a little while, leaving Dean and Railean on research duty. He hadn't liked it then and it was apparent that he still had not warmed up to the idea.

"Dean, get over it alright. You have officially been demoted from the Killer-Of-All-Things-Creepy down to Research Boy. And I really hope you know where you were at in that book."

Dean locked his hands behind his head and leaned back, "I really hate this part of the job."

Railean went back to where she had left off, "Hey if you would rather have the part that causes killer headaches, I am sure Sam would love to trade with you right now. But since that ain't happening, get back to reading."

"Who died and left you in charge," Dean mumbled as he re-opened his book on Demonic Rituals for Demons.

Railean grinned and continued to read, Demonic Prophecies: Then and Now. For the last three months Railean had been with Dean and his younger brother Sam. They had meet at Ellen's Roadhouse right after she and her uncle had a particularly bad hunt, a hunt that had left Railean with a broken arm as well as a few ribs and her uncle, Mal, in a bad mood. It had been Sam's idea that Railean go along with him and Dean. Three months with these boys and she was starting to think of them as a second family, an extremely dysfunctional family but family non-the-less.

She hadn't been paying attention and hadn't really read the text in front of her. She shook her head to clear it and re read it. "Dean! I found it!" She gathered up the heavy book and plopped it down on the coffee table. Nearly crushing Dean's head in the process, "The prophecy about Azazel, it's right here."

Dean leaned forward to look, "Umm…where?"

"Right here."

Dean just stares.

"I'm pointing right at it."

"Did I forget to mention that I don't speak gibberish?"

"It's not gibberish," Railean said, rolling her eyes. "It's an old form of Navajo. Here: 'After many lifetimes of destroying the innocent and hunting the…' I think the word is gifted ones. 'He, who is Azazel, will be defeated by the three…Fire sticks?' What the heck… oh wait guns, guns were known as Fire sticks. 'Azazel will be defeated by the three guns of the time" Railean continues to read while Dean keep looking for his lost spot.

"Lets see…yada yada yada…'A life for a life.' Yada yada yada…'Human flesh is his weakness and human flesh is what he will become." Railean slugged Dean in his arm. "See, I told you there were two other guns that could kill him and not just the Colt."

Dean glared at her and rubbed his arm. "Great, but I don't see where your book says where to find these other two guns, or how we're suppose to get the Colt back from Azazel. Because I'm pretty damn sure he isn't just going to hand it over because we ask him nicely," he resumes flipping the pages on his book.

"Well no it doesn't say, but I am sure that…" she slammed her hand down on top of his, "Wait! Stop!"

"OUCH! What the hell? What!"

Railean flipped back three pages and pointed to the content of it, "That's what."

Dean leaned forward to read the top of the page, still nursing the hand that Railean had clobbered, "Demonic Right of Power, and that warranted you squishing my hand?"

Railean tucked a strain of hair behind her ear. "Try reading the whole thing and not just looking at the pretty pictures Dean. This particular ritual says how a demon can be given human flesh and still keep its full demonic powers."

Dean rubs his hand, "Now why would a demon want to do that? I mean the SOB could just possess a person and keep it powers."

SMACK

"No it can't"

"HEY! You really need to stop hitting me."

"Then pay attention, when a demon possesses a person, it keeps it basic abilities. Trust me. Being able to pin people to the ceiling and causing your liver to rupture is not the worst a full fledge demon can do." She flipped the page. "It loses its more powerful ones."

Dean rubbed the back of his head and kept reading the ritual. "Alright so a demon performs this and boom its human. That could be a good thing. Makes Azazel easier to kill right?"

Now Railean is really confused, "Well yea. And that is why most demons opt for simple possession. If the host is killed, the demon is still alive. Well unless it's killed with one of those guns. And seeing as Azazel has one of them why would he want to perform…" Railean trailed off as she sees what is required for the ritual.

"Dean? We have a problem." She points to the last item on the list.

"Oh crap." He and Railean look at each other. A second later they hear Sam yell from the next room.

"DEAN!"

Both Railean and Dean bolted.

Three Months Earlier

Railean held her left hand closer to her body and squeezed her eyes closed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard her Uncle ask, "Rai are you going to be alright? Were almost there."

She was too scared to open her mouth on account of puking and she just nodded her head. The hunt had only been a success by the fact that they had sent Black Aggie straight to hell. But that had cost Railean the use of her left arm and she was sure she had heard something crack when Aggie had thrown her into that last tombstone. Now she and Mal were heading to the Roadhouse to see if Ellen could patch her up. A hospital was out of the question, for that reason very reason. They asked to many questions. And right now Railean was in no state to come up with a cover story.

The Camero hit a dip and Railean's grip on her arm slipped causing it to hit the door jam. She yelped, forgetting the nausea. "Sorry honey. We're there." The car slide to a stop.

Mal was out of the car and around to her side in three seconds flat. He carefully opened the door and Railean tried to stand. The world around her started to spin and she slid to the ground.

"ELLEN! Ellen, get out here and help me!"

Again Railean squeezed her eyes closed and waited for the vertigo to stop. She had heard that the best way to get rid of dizziness was to not focus your eyes on one thing, but to keep them gliding around the room. But seeing as the whole world was spinning Railean could barley keep her eyes open without getting sick.

"Need a hand?" a male voice asked.

"Yea thanks, careful of her left arm."

"Got'cha."

She wasn't sure if the voice meant that he got that her arm was injured or if he got her. She felt Mal and the new voice lifted her to her feet and pretty much dragged her into the Roadhouse.

"Wha'cha got there Sam?" Now that voice Railean did know. "Rai? What happened Rai? Are you alright?"

"Hey Jo-Jo," Railean said weekly in way of a greeting.

"Well she can't be too bad off. I've told you to stop calling me Jo-Jo. It sounds like I should be a clown in a carnival. Hey Mom! Mal's back and it looks like Railean's hurt. Sam, where's Dean?"

The new voice answered her, "He's still sitting in the car. Not sure he plans on coming in. You know I think he still afraid of your mom."

"Malcolm Nathan Reynolds!" Ellen's voice was clearly pissed off. "What the hell did you do? You know what, get Rai back here and then I'll yell at you. Hi ya Sam. Nice to see you back. Where's Dean?"

"Car."

If Railean wasn't mistaken there seemed to be a little crispness in Sam's voice. Both Mal and Sam helped Rai into the back room. _Please let Ash be busy, any room but his._

"We can put her in Ash's room. He'll be gone for a week," Jo suggested. _Damn._

Railean wasn't sure what was worst, the pain in her side and wrist or the funky smells coming off of Ash's bed. But she was happy to be off her feet and lying down. The dizziness was less intense and it made it easier for her to keep her arm from moving.

"Jo, I need you to call Doc." Ellen said to her daughter. "Tell him it's not life threatening but painful."

"That's an understatement," Rai mumbled.

"No lip from you girl," Ellen said gruffly sitting on the edge of the bed and gently taking her arm. "Let's see what we got going on. Where else does it hurt?"

Railean would have been a smart ass but the pain in her side prevented that. "Ribs. I heard something crack."

Ellen set her arm back across Rai's chest and turned to Sam and Mal. "You two out. When Doc gets here we'll know more. Rai you lie there and try to relax."

The three left the room giving Rai a chance to let a few tears out. She hated crying in front of her uncle, and was glad to be able to now. _How could I have let this happen? I knew Aggie was right there. I knew what she could do. Damn it. That was so stupid._

Railean closed her eyes and tried her best to relax.

_She was lying on her back looking up at the carousal above her. She could see her mom bending over her, kissing her goodnight and telling her not to be afraid. "I'll be right here Rai."_

_Her mom moved out of Railean's line of sight. She heard the door close and the carousel started playing. Then he was there, leaning over her with yellow eyes. She could hear him saying something but couldn't understand it. She could hear herself start to whimper. A flash of yellow, the demon was thrown out of her line of sight and her mom was standing beside the crib. Her arm outstretched, mouth forming words Railean couldn't comprehend. _

There was someone messing with her arm and it didn't seem to hurt. "How does that feel, little lady?"

"Like it's broken," Rai said a little bit groggy waking from the dream. "But it doesn't hurt any more."

Railean opened her eyes a little. A lamp had either been brought in or just turned on. Sitting next to her was an elderly black man, his hair in loose corn rolls. He was smiling kindly at her, with Ellen standing just behind him. Her arm had been placed in a cast while she slept.

"That would be the 5 ml of Morphine I gave you while you were out. Thought you would be sleeping a little longer but since your not, let's take a look at your side. Which is it?" Doc stood up and reached for Railean left side. He pulled her t-shirt up and whistled.

"Now that is going to be tender."

"Great so I guess wearing a bikini is out of the question?" Railean asked as Doc felt her side. She winced with pain.

"Yep I would say so." Doc replied pulling her shirt back down. "But I don't think the ribs are broken. Your just going to have a pretty painful bruise is all.

"You were lucky Rai. You could have been hurt much worse."

"Ellen I'm fine, just a little bit dizzy and a lot a bit sore." Railean quoted. It was something her mother liked to say and she had adopted it as her own. She looked around Ash's room. "Where's Mal?"

Ellen sat on the edge of the bed. "He's outside the door with Sam. He's been waiting for you to wake up."

At that the door opened and Mal and another guy walked in. Mal crossed over to stand next to her, but was careful not to touch her, "How ya feeling Rai?"

Railean shrugged her shoulders, "Been worse. You?"

Mal's face lite up slightly and he took her right hand. "Better now. This is Sam." Mal nodded to the guy behind him. "He's the one who helped bring ya in."

"Hi."

Railean tried to sit up more and immediately wished she hadn't. "Whoa."

"Easy there little lady," Doc said as he tried to ease her back down. "Why don't we all let her be? She needs some rest." He started to shoo the other two out but Railean refused to let go of Mal's hand. She needed to talk to him in private.

"No. Let Mal stay."

"Alright but only till you fall asleep." Doc closed the door as the rest of them left.

Mal sat on the edge of the bed. "What did you dream, Rai?" He knew her so well.

"I had that dream again. The one with me in the crib, mom and Azazel."

Mal didn't look too concerned but then again he hadn't look concerned when he saw Railean lying on the ground and holding her arm back in the cemetery. "You've had that dream before."

"I know but this was different. I saw mom use magic to get rid of Azazel. Usually it just switches from Azazel to mom. But I saw her use it. I couldn't understand what she was saying but it repealed him. I couldn't see but I am sure he was thrown into the wall or something."

"And then what?"

"Then I woke up."

Mal looked away and Railean knew this news didn't surprise him. "You knew she could do that, didn't you? You knew Mom was a magic user?"

Mal closed his eyes and then faced Railean. "The term is witch and yes I knew. She was my twin of course I knew. But she rarely used her magic. I mean I can count on one hand the number of times she used it. It was just something she was good at and she never relied on her powers. They were more of a last resort."

Railean is a little shocked but not mad. "Why didn't you ever tell me, why didn't SHE ever tell me?"

Mal sighs, "When she married Aaron she did her best not to use her powers. She figured if she didn't nothing would find you guys."

"But she knew Azazel was coming. She was ready for him."

"No she didn't. Not really. She was just being careful. Yes she knew about Azazel, not his name but what he did and she was making sure you wouldn't be attacked."

Railean sunk back on to the bed to think about what Mal had told her. Mal stood. "I'm going to let you rest now. I have to talk to Ellen about something. I'm glad that you are all right Rai. You had me worried."

Rai grinned a little bit. She could feel the sedative making her eyes heavey, and now that she had talked to Mal she was willing to let it carry her off to sleep. "Ya sorry 'bout that. I'll see you when I wake up." She closed her eyes as Mal shut the door but heard him whisper, "We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Family Ties**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

Railean woke a few hours later. She was feeling better but wasn't sure if that was the drugs Doc had given her if she was just healing fast. She decided to test that theory by sitting up. Her head felt heavy but there was none of the wooziness that followed. "So far, so good," she muttered to herself.

The lamp was on and Railean could see all the splendor of Ash's room, which wasn't much. She swung her legs off the bed, waited a few moments then stood up. This caused the room to spin but she fought the vertigo with every fiber of her being that wasn't hurting. What seemed like a lifetime, but couldn't have been more then a few moments later, the dizziness passed.

She made her way to the door and opened it, leaning heavily on the frame. "Mal," she called out softly. The bar lights were off but that was nothing new. Usually this early there was never anyone here. She stumbled out into the main bar and looked around, her eyes going to the windows by the door. She couldn't see the Camaro.

Using the chairs and tables as crutches she made it to the door and pulled it opened. The Camaro was gone and so was her Uncle. She stood there fighting to catch her breath and the flow of tears that threatened to fall. _He'll be back,_ she told herself. _He just had a few things to do, that's all._ She wasn't convincing herself very well. _"We'll see."_ had been the last thing he said to her. He wasn't coming back; he had dumped her and taken off.

Railean heard scuffling behind her, knew it was Jo so she didn't turn around. "He left shortly after you fell asleep," she told her. "Said he had something he needed to do." Railean acted as if she didn't hear her, just kept staring at the spot the Camaro should have been parked. "Railean, are you going to be alright?" She didn't answer her, just crumpled to the ground and cried. She felt Jo wrap her arms around her, telling her it would be all right.

By the time Railean had cried all her hurt out her side was killing her again. Jo helped her back to bed and that's where she stayed.

Over the next few days Railean didn't leave Ash's room for much, normally only for the bathroom or if Ellen threatened her with no food. Other then that she stayed in bed. The words _"We'll see"_ and the Camaro's empty spot running through her head. She replayed the battle with Black Aggie, thinking if she had done something different Mal wouldn't have left her. But that made no sense, she'd made worse mistakes then this, and he had never dumped her. Nothing was making sense to her now. She had called his cell phone once but had gotten his voice messaging. She didn't know what to say and had hung up without leaving him a message. What kind of message to you leave for someone who abandons you?

There was always a flurry of people coming and going through the Roadhouse. Some were regular people just looking for a good place to get drunk, but most were hunters. Railean tried to keep to herself but the place was packed; Jo and Ellen were having a hard time keeping up with it all. So to keep her mind from constantly returning to him Railean volunteered to help them out.

She had finished wiping down the bar and was starting to close up when the front door opened. She looked up hopeful like she always did, but it was just a drunk man. "I'm sorry," she told him in a polite, but crisp tone, "but were closed."

The man didn't seem to hear her and stumbled to the bar. Railean took a step back as he fell heavily against it. "Saw yure light on," he slurred out. "Figured ya must be open." The man reeked of booze and the smell was making Railean sick, and considering the crowed she worked with that was saying something.

"Sorry," she said, "but we closed twenty minutes ago. And the girl who serves the beer ain't here." She reached to grab the towel she had left on the bar and his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She jerked grateful it was the one in the cast.

"So what?" he said, leering at her; she was glad the bar prevented him from pulling her too close to him. "Yure here, you get me that beer." He released her wrist with a careless toss.

"I can't serve alcohol. I ain't old enough." She had her back pressed to the counter in the middle of the bar and was backing away from him. Jo had said she would be back to help her finish closing up and Railean was expecting her any minute.

The man looked her up and down, "Yew ain't look so young to me." He stood up, knocking the stool behind him. "In fact yew looks just the right age."

Railean looked past him hoping Jo would walk through the door, she wasn't worried about the guy trying anything, it would just be nice to have a little back up. "Sir you're drunk, and you need to leave."

The man smiled, "And whose gonna make me?" he said as he stepped behind the bar, placing a hand on it and the other on the counter, successfully blocking her escape route. "You?"

With him blocking her only exit route Railean was now starting to get worried. She ignored his comment and started looking around for something she could us as a weapon. Her eyes fell on an empty beer bottle and she lunged for it. But it seemed the man wasn't as drunk as she had hoped and he reached it before her, knocking it off the bar where is shattered.

He gripped her right wrist and twisted it out, so she came swinging with her cast, catching him in the side of the head. He released her but not before swearing and cussing at her. She rolled over the bar and landed on her feet.

"Ah, you're a quick little darling," he told her coming out from behind the bar. "Well sweetheart, so am I." He lunged for her and she tried to sidestep him, but once again underestimating how slow he should have been and he was able to grab her by the back of her braid. Pulling her closer he wrapped his free hand around her waist and she could feel him taking a deep breath into her ear.

Now she was full out panicking, she had no leverage and he had successfully pinned her right arm to her side. She closed her eyes trying to block out his stench. _This is not happening_ she thought. "GET OFF ME!" she yelled.

She felt him torn away from her and heard a loud crash. She turned around expecting to see Jo or even Ellen, but the only other person other then the man, who was now slumped against the wall, was Sam, the guy who had helped Mal drag her into the Roadhouse. It looked as if he had just rushed through the door and there was no way he could have pulled them man off of her and then gotten back to the door.

Another man, with scruffy looking hair and carrying a sawed off shotgun came rushing up behind Sam but Railean still just stood there, not sure what to say or do. She had never done anything like that before but she knew where that power had come from. Her mother.

Two Days Later

"Sam! She's hogging the bathroom!" Railean could hear Dean yelling through the locked door.

"I've only been in here twenty minutes!" Railean was quick to yell back. "So stop your belly aching!" She finished getting dressed, pulling off the trash bag she had used to protect her cast.

"In twenty minutes I could be clean, dried and dressed."

"Well you're not a girl, or is there something you want to tell Sam."

There was a loud thump and Railean could just picture Dean slamming his hand on the wrapped the towel around her still wet hair. She would have been out sooner but washing her hair with one hand was still proving the chore. She flipped the lock and walked out of the bathroom.

"Happy now Dean?" she asked as she passed him heading to her duffel bag.

"This is why," Dean, mumbled more to himself, "I never encourage a girl to stay in the morning."

He closed the door and Railean heard the lock click. "He's never going to get use to having me around. Is he Sam?" Sam had just walked in from the joining room, pulling on a shirt.

He grinned, "Probable not. But give him time."

"Just how much time should I give him Sam?" She asked as she packed up the duffel bag Jo had lent her. "He still pretty much ignores everything about me, unless I'm annoying him or just plain pissing him off."

Sam set on the edge of the twin bed and pulled on his shoes, "Keep in mind that the only kind of women he's been around are... well."

"Cheap, easy floosies?" Railean offered him taking the towel off her head and tossing it on the bed.

"Not all of them, but yea." He finished putting on his shoes and Railean closed up the duffle. She sat next to him on the bed.

"You still think it was a good idea bringing me on this hunt? Because I am having my doubts."

He turned to face her. "If there is one thing I have learned this past year, it's been to trust what I feel. So yea, I still think you needed to come along with us, even if Dean thinks differently."

"AH! Sam! She used all the hot water!"

Railean flopped back on the bed grinning. "This is so going to be an interesting drive today."

Sam grinned back, "I will admit. You are able to push his buttons a lot better them me, and I've lived with him longer."

She closed her eyes, "It's a female thing."She rolled off the bed. "I'm going to stuff the duffle in the car. Need me to take anything out there for you?" He tossed her his bag and she caught it with a grunt. Even with one arm she was still good at catching things. Railean grabbed her duffle and headed out the door.

The crisp air was cold on her hair and she could tell it would be dreary the rest of the day. She set the bags on the ground, tried the door and remembered Sam or Dean had the keys. "Great," she muttered turning to walk back into the room to get them.

Out of no where a fist slammed into her stomach. She gasped and doubled over in surprise and out of breath, her newly healed ribs erupting in pain. Noticing a fist heading towards her head, she dropped to the ground and started crawling towards the room.

"Not so fast." A pair of rough hands grabbed the back of her shirt, jerking her to her feet. The stranger slammed her against the Impala door. _Dean's gonna be pissed._ "Where do you think your going darling? I ain't done with you just yet." The fist she had dodged before found the side of her head causing stars to jump into her vision. She fought to hold onto concessions, knowing if she could just catch her breath she could yell for Sam. "I'm just getting started." This time he kneed her in the stomach and while she was doubled over brought his elbow down right in the middle of her back.

She went down, her eyesight going black around the edges . _Sam!_ She thought as another kick landed in her stomach. _Sam!_

"Hey!"

The stranger's feet were being dragged back from her and gentle hands were helping her to stand. She looked up into Sam's face, just beyond her hazy sight, Dean beating the crap out of the guy who had attacked her. Sam helped her back into the room and onto the bed as Dean came rushing back in. "Is she alright?"

"Rai you okay?"

Still out of breath she just nodded. Sam look over his shoulder and ask, "What was that about?"

"It was the guy from the Roadhouse," Dean said as he slammed the door. "Bastard took off. And I wasn't about to go after him wearing nothing but a hotel towel."

Sam turned back to Railean, "Did he say anything to you. I mean before he started hitting you?"

She shook her head feeling her lip, "No." Railean replied breathlessly, "I didn't even know he was behind me until I turned around. What made you come out anyway?"

Sam held up the Impala's keys. "I knew you would have a hard time getting in without these. I was bringing them to you."

Railean nodded grateful they had come to her aide "Thanks, both of you."

Dean paced back and forth. "Yea well, you're lucky. If Sam hadn't come out when he did, who knows what would have happened. You could have been really hurt and then rather then looking into this thing in Minnesota; we would have been spending the time in an emergency room. Girl you need to be more careful."

Railean stood clutching her side. "It's not liked I planned that, Dean. You think I went out there looking for someone to knock me around! Because that's just what my ribs and wrist need, someone else kicking the crap out of them!" She took a shallow breath, breathing too deep just reminded her that she had probable injured a rib again.

Sam stood placing one hand on his brother and the other gently on Railean's shoulder. "Come on guys not now. Let's get you cleaned up Rai, Dean why don't you get dressed and finish loading the car." He took Railean by the arm and led her into the bathroom. He shut the door but she was able to catch a glimpse of Dean. He didn't look too happy.

"Here sit." She sat on the toilet as Sam started the water, grabbed a used washcloth, and soaked it. "Let's take a look." He turned her face up to his and dabbed the cloth onto her lip. She winced as it stung. "Sorry, but it looks like he split your lip and your going to have one hell of a shiner." He turned from her to rinse out the cloth. "Try not to take what Dean said to personally. He's not a big fan of handing out beatings while wearing next to nothing. Tends to take away from the manliness of it" He turned back to her, the tears on her face stopping him. "Rai what's wrong?"

"You mean besides the fact that I just got my face smashed and it hurts or the part where I got my butt chewed for nothing." She could feel the warm tears falling from her cheeks.

He knelt in front of her and placed the cold cloth on the side of her face, it felt nice. "He was just worried that's all. When he gets worried he vents and most of the time he vents at those who… well who don't deserve it. Here hold that there."

Railean held the cloth to her face and tried to stop the tears that were coming. "He ever 'vent' on you?'

Sam smiled, "Yea. More time then I can remember." She grinned but winced at the pain it caused her. "But he's my brother so I guess I am kind of use to it by now."

There was a pound on the door, "You girls ready to go? Cars packed."

Railean stood up as Sam opened the door.

Dean looked at her then back to Sam, "Has she been crying?" Railean shoved passed them both and headed to the car. She heard Sam slug his brother and Dean ask, "What? I'm just asking."

Dean had left the car opened and Railean climbed into the back. Dean and Sam got into the front and closed the door. They pulled out of the hotel without saying much. Dean quickly put in an AC/DC tape and Railean looked out the window trying her best to keep her tears quiet, while 'Highway To Hell' blared through the stereo.

It was past noon when they stopped at a dinner for lunch. Railean's face was sore and felt as if it was on fire, but she didn't dare complain. They climbed out, went inside the dinner not saying much as they took a booth in the back. Minus an odd look from the waitress; nobody gave them a second look.

Railean opened her menu and stayed behind it. She wasn't trying to sulk, she knew that would just tick Dean off more, but her face was really hurting and she didn't feel much like making conversation.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She heard Sam say. "Dean, order a coke and burger for me when the waitress comes back."

"Great," Dean mumbled.

Railean just rolled her eyes. The waitress came. "What can I get for ya?"

Railean set her menu down, "I'll take a Mountain Dew and a double cheeseburger with fries."

"Make that two but bring me a Corona del Sol and also a burger and coke."

The waitress took the menus and left. Railean's eyes roamed the dinner, being very careful to avoid Dean.

Dean started tapping out a beat on the table. "So?"

Railean looked at him, very tempted to say, so what?

He stopped and leaned over to her. "Look, sorry I went off on you like that. I guess, other then Sam, I'm not use to looking after girls."

She grinned at the jab to Sam. "What about Jo? You had to look after her before?"

"True," Dean said and leaned back, "and if you ask I as a complete jerk to her too."

Railean stared hard at him. "Does this mean you'll stop ignoring me completely?"

He grinned over at her, "Only if I get first dibs on the shower in the morning."

She reached her hand across the table and Dean took it, "Deal. You'll get the shower before me, you'll stop ignoring me AND you'll teach me how to fight."

"Deal... Whoa wait, fighting?"

Railean took her hand back. "Too late you shook on it. You teach me how to fight and you'll get dibs on the shower before me."

"She's right," Sam had walked up to the table. "I saw you shake. You get to teach her how to fight." He took a seat next to his brother. Dean looked from Railean to Sam then threw up his hands.

"Fine. So long and I get the shower first."

Railean and Sam both grinned at him. "Deal," they said together.

The waitress brought them their lunch and conversation turned to what they might be facing in Minnesota.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam pulled out his laptop and turned it on. "So were heading to Lake Benton, Minnesota." He flipped the computer around to face Dean. "Seems there has been a rash of unexplained deaths, four so far. All single men and all found in their beds."

Setting down the Dew Railean started to reach for the uneaten fries on Dean's plate, "So what makes this something you would look into?"

Smack!

"Hands off the fries!" He popped a few fries in his mouth, "Girls got a point. What sent up the red flag?"

Sam flipped the screen back to him and started typing. "The coroner's report couldn't find anything wrong with the bodies except that they all had no testosterone present in their systems."

"Testosterone?" Railean asked.

"Well yea. It's what…"

Railean held up her hand to stop him, "I know what testosterone is Sam. Please don't explain."

Sam closed his laptop and reached for his drink, "Not sure what it could…"

"A Succubus." Railean and Dean said at the same time.

Sam looked at his brother and Railean, but it was Railean who answered, "What? A succubus needs testosterone to live or so I've read. And in all cases it kills its victims."

Dean looked shocked, "I know what a succubus is. What I want to know is why you know what one is?"

She just grinned, "What can I say, I is a very learned in all tings weird, fweeky and twue."

"Just to be sure we're going to cheek it out. Rai you can be in charge of looking up more information on Succubus's."

"Sucubi. The pleural form is Sucubi," Railean corrected without thinking about it.

"Right." Dean told her, rolling his eyes.

They finished the meal and then returned to the car. The drive was a little more enjoyable then before. Railean told them a little bit about herself. Then Sam asked the question she had hoped he wouldn't.

"Rai how did your parents die?"

Railean stared out the window, knowing why Sam was asking "You want to know if Azazel killed my mom don't you? Well he didn't. My parents were killed in a car crash. Nothing odd about it, drunk driver."

Sam turned around in his seat. "Who's Azazel?"

She looked at him a little confused, "The demon who killed your mom? You don't know his name?"

A quick glance between Sam and Dean told her she was right. "So let me get this straight, you and Dean are looking for something that you don't know anything about? That's a sure way to get yourself killed."

"Hey we don't need to know what it calls itself to kill it," Dean interjected.

"That's not always true Dean. It helps to know what it's called. Makes looking for a way to kill it a little easier."

"Hold on." Sam was even more interested in this conversation then Dean. "How do you know it's called Azazel?"

"Because he came after me when I was six months old and my mom spent the rest of her life trying to figure out what he wanted and how to kill him."

"So if he came after you then why didn't your mom or dad die?"

Railean looked back out the window. "My mom and Mal use to hunt with your dad. Nobody else would after William Harvell died but Mal says my mom trusted himl. Anyway," she looked back at Sam and could tell this was news to him, "it was through your dad that my mom learned about Azazel. Not his name mind you, just that he comes when the kid turns six months old. Mal just told me this part, you know, before he left." Railean shook her head the hurt of that still fresh.

The fact that Mal had ditched her was still a raw topic for her. "So when I turned six months my mom was waiting to see if he would come. Needless to say he did."

Sam turned back around in his seat, "So how did your mom defeat him?"

Railean paused. She wasn't sure how to finish this part. _Trust is such a big thing to these guys. _"She didn't defeat him, she just repealed him." A slight pause. "My mom was a witch Sam."

There was a long pause at this. Railean let the news sink in. When Mal had told her she was more upset that she hadn't known before. Magic was nothing new to her; she and Mal had come across spell users before. But it was clear that Dean and Sam had not yet been exposed to this kind of magic. She gave them time to adjust.

"So Rai," Dean broke the silence. "Was she a good witch or a bad witch?"

Railean grinned at his reference of The Wizard of Oz. "She was a good witch."

Dean nods. "And what house was she in?"

Now Railean was confused. "What house? I don't get it."

"You know at Hogwarts. You think she knew that Potter kid."

A quick slug from Railean just made Dean grin even more. "I'm sorry but the whole witches and magic thing is a little far fetched."

"Given what you and Sam do for a living is it so hard to believe that there is magic in the world? I mean real magic not just demonic magic."

Sam continued to look out the front window, "So let's presume that you're right. Does that make you a witch?"

"I've never done anything big like what my mom did to Azazel. In fact that night at the Roadhouse has been the only time I have used powers like that before."

Dean pulled of the road and into a hotel parking lot. "Well we should hit Lake Benton tomorrow morning. So let's crash here and pick up then."

All three got out of the car and headed to the main office. Dean stopped Railean at the door.

"Now if I wake up a toad, you will be the first one I give warts to. Got it?"

It took Railean a moment to realize that he was joking with her. "I got it."

Sam, Dean and Railean got out of the Impala outside the last victims house and walked up to the door. There was still police tape reading, Crime Scene: Do Not Enter. _Like people really listen to that._ Railean thought as she ducked under the tape and entered the living room.

Dean started upstairs, while Railean and Sam looked around downstairs. Railean pulled down a photo album from the bookshelf and sat on the couch to look through it. "He had a sister and two brothers, it looks like." She flipped it around so Sam could see. He didn't even glance at it

"That helps us how?"

Railean didn't miss the coldness in Sam's tone. "It doesn't help but it lets us know that he had a family, people who are morning him. It makes him… I don't know, it just makes him seem more real." She turned the album back to her and continued to flip through it. "Less like a case number and more human."

He turned to face her, "How does that help us catch and kill what ever it was that killed him?'"

Railean slammed the album closed, "It's the fact that I know. That I know how they die and that it won't happen to someone else, because of what I did? Don't' you find someway to make sense of all the death that surrounds us?"

Sam turned from her, "Not any more. Now I just kill as many of the son's of bitches as possible."

"Now that sounds familiar." Dean had returned from his search upstairs.

"You find anything?" Railean asked, trying hard to ignore the fact that Sam seemed to be the one annoyed with her now.

"Yea, I think we were right about it being a succubus." He held up a small baggie, inside was a small amount of thick white substance.

"I hope that is not what it looks like," Sam stated looking a little grossed out.

"Not unless this guy found some way for his to glow." Dean flicked out the lights and the stuff lit up. "It's left over from the succubus."

Railean took the bag, "How do you know so much about Succubi's?" Dean snatched it back from her.

"Well I ran into one with an old friend. Had to pull his butt out of that fire too. Little minx nearly had him for main course."

Railean thought to herself, "So let's find her and kill her."

"It sounds good to me. How do we A) find her and B) kill her?" Sam asked

"Well, what do all these guys have in common?" Railean asked. "I mean how is she picking them out?"

Dean stared out of the house and Railean and Sam followed. "Let's try asking the victims families. They should have an idea."

"Well we have the list of them. I'll take the Beach family, Dean you can take the…"

"Wait, beach?" Sam asked in confusion.

Railean nodded to the house they had just walked out of. "Allen. Allen Beach, teacher at Lake Benton Middle School. Sister's name is Alice, works as an RN at the local Nursing Home. Older brother Gary is an architect and younger brother Todd goes to the Collage here in town."

Dean was clearly impressed, "And how do you know all that."

Railean looked right at Sam, "Like I said, it makes him more real." She gets in the car.

Dean looked at Sam. "At lest she's pissed at you now and not me." He gets in the car and starts it. Sam looked back at the house, sighs and then gets in as well.

Railean and Dean sat in Alice Martin's living room. Dean thought it best if Railean didn't go alone, but Railean could tell he was uncomfortable in there, surrounded by smiling pictures of the Beach and Martin family. On the table sat a picture of Alice and her brothers. She was in a wedding dress being held up by them length wise. Railean picked up the frame.

"That was taken at my wedding reception," Alice said as she walked back into the room carrying a tray of drinks. "It was Allen's idea to pose like that. He's always comes up with the goofiest things. I mean…" she set drinks on the table clearly upset by the slip.

Railean set the picture back down. "I know what you mean. I'm sorry."

"So how did you know Allen?" Alice asked as she handed Railean and Dean the drinks. She left hers on the tray.

"I had him as a teacher in eighth grade. I wasn't here for long, Dad was re-stationed and Mom wanted to go with this time. But Mr. Beach made a real impact on me. I was surprised when I came here to see him and learned…well that he had passed."

Alice nodded and Railean saw out of the corner of her eye the look of pure surprise on Dean's face. "Yea Allen loved his job. Gary says that with Allen's love for kids there wouldn't be a girl out there who wouldn't want him."

"Was Mr. Beach seeing anyone?" Railean asked setting her drink down. It seemed Dean was going to let her take point on this one.

Alice nodded, "He was seeing a girl, said he meet her while planning his next lesson. Allen never got around to introducing her to the rest of us, in fact Gary and Todd never knew. He said she worked at the Coffee Hut." She looks at Railean. "You know the one down on Main Street."

Dean crossed his legs, "Yea The Coffee Hut."

Railean tapped his leg, "No the one on Main Street was torn down," she looked back at Alice. "They rebuilt The Coffee Hut on American Legion Blv. Right Alice?"

Alice smiled, "Oh yes that's right."

Railean stood. "Thank you Mrs. Martin." Dean followed her lead and stood as well. "I really appreciate you taking the time to talk with me. I know how hard it's been."

Alice stood and walked them to the door. "You're welcome and thank you."

As Dean and Railean walked back to the car she could tell he was dying to ask how she knew about the coffee hut. "Go ahead and ask I knew you are dying to."

He opened his door and leaned on the hood of the car, "All right. How did you know she was testing you about the coffee hut?"

"Elementary, my dear Dean," Railean said with a grin. "I didn't till I noticed a picture behind her. It was of the coffee hut being built, it had her brother, Gary, standing in front of it. Figured they torn down the first and let Gary build the new one." She got back in the car.

Dean slid in, "I guess we have our own little Monk, slick very slick. So to the Coffee Hut?" He started the car.

"Yea, I'll call Sam and have him meet us there."

Dean and Railean arrived at the Coffee Hut just as Sam was walking out. Railean figured he had already gotten the info on the girl.

"There's nothing here," he told them with his arms out.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked getting out of the car.

"I mean there is no one here who is claiming to have gone out with the teacher. It's a dead end."

Railean could tell Sam was being snippy. "She may have quit."

"Look I'm telling you, there is no one here who ever dated the teacher. Go cheek for yourself if you don't believe me."

Railean walked up to Sam. He was a good two feet taller then she and to see them together like that a passerby would have found the scene funny. "You know what Sam! I will!" She turned and headed into the building, stopping at the door and spinning around towards Sam. "His name was Allen!" she shouted back to him before entering the hut.

Railean liked the smells coming from the counter. She loved the smell of coffee even if she wasn't a big fan of the taste. There was a kid behind the counter who couldn't have been much older then Railean. As she approached the counter, he barley noticed her. "Welcome to the Coffee Hut. What can I get for you?" His name badge said Chris

"Yea hi Chris. My friend was in here a little bit ago. He was asking about a girl who may have been working here. We think she was seeing Mr. Beach"

Chris looked up and past her. "Is that him standing out there?" He nodded towards Sam and Dean, who seem to be in the middle of a heated argument.

"Ya that would be him, the tall one."

"Sorry, I don't know what he told you but all he did was order a mocha tall. He never asked about Kayla."

"What?" she spun to face Chris. "He never asked for anything but a drink?"

"Yep, had he asked I would have told him that she quite about a week ago. She was a looker all right. Most the high school boys would come to order drinks just to see her. In fact since she quit our sales have gone down."

"Kayla. Have you seen her since?"

"Yep, she came in yesterday to get her finally pay check. Even asked me if I wanted to go out. But I have a girl and I ain't into older woman. Besides Maggie would be ticked if she thought I flirted with anyone here."

"What does Kayla look like?"

"Well she has your color hair, dark brown down to her waist. Likes to let it hang free. But it's her eyes, one a rich hazel and the other a bright blue sapphire. Kind of creepy, like if you look into them your lost forever."

Railean grinned, "And you never flirted with her? You are a one in a million guy Chris." Railean turned to go.

"Oh if you want to find her she hangs out at The Stockyard. It's a bar about three blocks from here."

Railean waved a hand, "Thanks Chris. Tell Maggie she is a lucky girl." She walked out the door and over to Dean. "You brother is a lying ass." She said no more; walked past him and started down the street.

Dean was quick to catch up with her. "So what was that about?"

She turned to him happy that Sam had enough since not to follow, "Dean he didn't even ask about Kayla. Yes that is her name, Kayla. She worked there until a week ago. She was in yesterday to pick up her last pay check and she hangs out at Stockyard. That's where I am heading now. If he wants to be an ass then he can sit this one out. But when you see him remind him it was HIS idea that I come along on this hunt, not mine." She continued walking and ranting, "I mean did I do something to piss him off. He is acting like I am a liability here. Keep in mind I have hunted worse things then a succubus. I mean what is his problem. Ahh!" She stopped and realized that Dean stopped awhile back. "What?"

He walked up to her, "Nothing but I didn't feel like being tossed into the road. You were pretty pissed just now. Feel better?"

She sighed, "Yes a little bit. But really, why is he acting like this?" Her voice was calm but there was hurt in it. "I swear it's like you and he switched personalities."

"You want my honest opinion?" She nodded. "I think he is a little pissed that your mom was able to repeal the demon and ours died."

"But why? It's not like I had anything to do with that."

Dean started walking and Railean kept pace. She could tell that this was not the kind of talk Dean was use to. "I think he blames himself for her death. Figures if he hadn't been born she wouldn't have died. Kind of stupid, I know but I am beginning to understand how he feels."

Railean looked down, "You mean your dad right? He died you lived."

"A little more complicated but that is a good jest of it. And to top it off you're like Glinda's daughter too. Don't think he has gotten his mind around the whole witch thing. Might just need time."

Railean laughed, "You two really are brothers. That is what he told me about you. Give you time to get use to me." She sighed, "Why is this so hard?" They had arrived at The Stockyard. It was closed and had a sign, **open at 5:30.**

"Cause that's life, can't make it easy. Lose some of the excitement. Come on lets head back." He turned her around and there was the Impala with Sam behind the wheel. "Sam and I can come back here when it opens."

"Nope I'm coming too."

"Last I knew you weren't 21."

Railean turned him back to the bar, "True but tonight is amateurs night. They don't' serve alcohol so they let 18 and over in tonight. Sorry but still stuck with me."

They got back in the car and headed back to the hotel. Sam didn't say a thing. _Smart boy_


	4. Chapter 4

**Family Ties**

**Chapter 4**__

"_Dean I really don't think Rai should come with us. First off it's a bar, second off she ain't old enough." Sam seemed hell bent not to let Railean go._

"_Sam I told you they are letting 18 and over in tonight, so her being only 19 ain't a problem. As for it being a bar, what better place to pick up the succubus. What's her name again Rai?"_

_Railean finished lacing up her boots and looked at the boys, "Kayla. She has waist length, dark brown hair. One brown and one blue eye." She stood up. "And sorry Sam but it don't matter what you think. I'm going end of story. Deal with it." She grabbed her denim jacket and walked out the door._

_She didn't care if Sam was pissed at her for something she couldn't help. She didn't care if he thought her incapable of hunting. She would prove that not only was she a good hunter but one of the best. I don't get this. He was the one how wanted me to come. Now he's acting like it was a mistake. Well if that is what he thinks I can just leave when this hunt is done. Not like I have a reason to stay._ She opened the door and slid into the back, watched as Dean and Sam walked out of the room and got in the car.

Sam turned around to face her, "If your coming you're sticking with me. Dean will look for the succubus. He'll call on the cell once he finds her."

She glared at Sam, "Normally I would argue about this plan, but since I can't come up with anything better. Fine."

Dean started the car and Sam turned round in his seat. "This is going to be so fun." Dean mumbled to himself.

The bar wasn't too bad. Not a lot of smoke and there was a pretty decent band playing. As Dean made his way around the room, Sam and Railean made their way to the bar.

"Coke and Mountain Dew."

Railean smiled a little, "You remembered what I like, thanks."

Sam handed her the drink, "I guess I should apologies for how I've been acting. Dean was right, the whole witch thing has me a little freaked."

"Was that the only reason?"

He looked at her, "Well yea. What other reason would there have been?"

Railean shrugged her shoulders, "Dean had a thought and I figured it was a pretty good one."

He turned to face her and she did the same. If they were going to have it out a bar was as good a place as any. "And what was Dean's thought?"

"He thought you might have resented the idea that my mom repealed Braxsis and yours died. Thought you might blame yourself or me for that."

He turned to Railean. "It was the fact that your mom knew magic, that you might be able to use that magic that had me acting like a jerk. I promise that was the only reason."

Railean stared at him, looking for some kind of tell that he was lying. She found none. "Good. You used the past tense, 'was the only reason'. That mean you're over the whole witch thing."

Sam leaned back against the bar, relaxed his elbow on it, "Getting there. Now where is Dean? I don't see him."

Railean was glad that Sam seemed back to his old self. She scanned the bar looking for Dean as well. "He's over there talking to that blonde." She pointed to the back of the bar. Dean and the blonde were linking arms and headed towards the back. "Where the hell is he going?"

Sam set his drink down. "You don't think the succubus changed her hair?"

Railean pulled out her cell phone, "Quick give me his number." Sam did and she punched it in. Three rings later and Dean answered. "'ello?"

"Dean what are you doing? Is that Kayla with you?"

She saw Dean across the room. Both he and the girl had stopped moving and he turned to Railean. "Nay Rai, her names Emily and were just going to step outside a sec. I'll be right back." Click.

Railean saw him hang up his phone and returned it to his pocket. He gave a quick nod towards Railean and Sam, laughed and nodded towards the back door. That was when the blonde turned towards them and Railean got a good look at her eyes. One brown, one blue.

"Sh… Sam it's her!" She grabbed Sam and started to pull him towards the back door. She saw Dean and Kayla exit the back before a group of barely legal's block they way. "Move it!" 

She tried to push past them but one of the guys thinking she wanted to dance grabbed her wrist. She lost her grip on Sam and was twirled into the stage the band was playing on. Quickly regaining her balance she twisted free of the wanna be Ricky Martin, she glanced around for Sam and saw he was already standing by the back door. She ducked more guys who tried to get her to dance with them and reached the back door. "Where are they?"

Sam hurried her out the door. "They took the Impala. Don't know where… ahh." Sam squeezed the bridge of his nose, and fell to his knees.

"Sam!" Railean rushed to his side and put her arm around him. "What is it?"

No answer. He just kept muttering and holding his head. After a while he brought his head up and looked at her, "He took her back to the room. That is where she's going to kill him."

She helped him stand, "The hotel is five miles and we have no car." Just then she saw Chris, they guy from the Coffee Hut, getting out of a green Saturn. "I have an idea." She helped Sam over to Chris, who had gone over to the passenger side and was helping a pretty, brunette out. "Chris I need to borrow your car."

Chris was a little stunned but his girlfriend wasn't, "Chris who is this?"

"Umm… She is… well I'm not sure who she is. Just met her today, she was asking about Kayla."

Railean helped Sam into the passenger side and then ran around the side, grabbing the keys out of Chris's hands. "I'll bring it back, promise. We're staying at the Hilander Hotel."

She shut the door on both Chris and Maggie's outcries. She shoved the key into the ignition and revved the engine. "Not bad for a Saturn." She peeled out of the lot and headed towards the hotel.

"Sam, are you going to be okay? Are you going to be able to fight?" She looked over at him and saw that his head was against the window and his eyes were closed.

"I'll take that as a no." She made a quick left she saw the hotel up ahead. Not really thinking at all she started looking for a pen. She found one in the side consul. "I hope this works." She started writing a make shift spell on her arm. She was finished by the time she slid the Saturn into the parking lot of the hotel. The Impala was parked in front of the room.

She reached over and tried to wake Sam, "Come on Sam, I don't want to do this myself." He just moaned and his head rolled back. "Wonderful."

She got out of the car and went to the door. A quick turn of the knob told her that it was locked. "Dean!" She pounded on the door. "Dean, it's Railean! Open up!" She pressed her ear to the door and didn't like the sounds coming out. "Damn It Dean!" She tried the knob again; stepped back. "Alright, I can do this."

She concentrated on the knob, seeing it turn, willing it to turn. Nothing. "DAMN IT!" She started pounding on the door. "DEAN!" _Window, try it._ She looked around expecting to see Sam, but saw him still in the car. _Window, try it._ She turned back to the door and spotted the window open just a little. "Yes!"

Railean threw the window wide open and climbed in. There on the bed was Dean flat on his back, eyes closed, and shirt off. Lying next to him was a tall, slender and very gorgeous lady. She was dressed in a slinky white dress and her hair was light blonde, one eye brown one eye blue. "Can I help you?" she asked not even getting up.

Railean held her arm in front of her, ready to read the spell. "Get away from him." She barley recognized her own voice. It was vicious and dangerous.

Kayla stood and just tilted her head to one side. "Or you'll what? Sorry darlin' but I do need to feed. And this one is pretty much a feast." She moved towards Dean.

"NO! Stay way from him." She wasn't sure how, but it worked this time. Kayla went flying. Crashing into the right hand wall. Railean was shocked. She didn't move but just stared at what she had done. Kayla rose and brushed off her shoulder.

"Not bad little one, a little weak but over all not bad. Let me show you how it's done." Kayla flicked her hand at Railean and she found herself crashing into the back wall. It felt like a semi-truck had slammed into her back. She crumpled to the floor trying to catch her breath.

Kayla walked over to her, Dean forgotten for the moment. _Come on Sam wake up and help._ She grabbed Railean's forearms and lifted her off the floor like she was a rag doll. Her nails dug painfully into Railean's arms "Lets see. What should we…" Kayla was looking into her face and stopped. "No. You can't be." She dropped her and Railean fell unceremoniously to the floor.

Railean struggled into a sitting position and braced her sore back against the wall. "But that would mean that this…" Kayla turned again to Dean. Railean found it hard to breath but she willed herself to stand. Without turning Kayla addressed her, "You should know when to stay down, Railean." She turned to her.

"That is your name, right? Railean Kassota."

"How do…"

She turned back to Dean, "Oh I know your mother."

"Melinda? How would she know you?"

"Melinda? Is that what she calls herself. We are the same. She is a succubus to." She returned her gaze to Railean. "You look nothing like her but you have her strength. I recognized that."

"My mom was a witch," she started to bring her arm into her line of sight. Another flick and Railean was sent into the left wall. "If you say so."

This time Railean stayed down. "Good girl. Fast learner. Now let me feed and we can continue this conversation." She sat next to Dean on the bed. "Going to enjoy feeding off a Winchester." She bent over Dean and started kissing him. His body started to jerk.

"Beast of legend, myth, and lore." Railean started to read the spell off her arm. "Give my words the power to soar," Dean stopped moving as Lilith spun around to attack her. "and kill this succubus evermore."

Flames engulfed Kayla and Railean covered her own ears to block out her shrieking. "Beast of legend, myth, and lore," Railean screamed over Kayla's cries. "Give my words the power to soar, and kill this succubus evermore!" The door burst open and Railean saw Sam standing in the doorway. Kayla disappeared in a flash of flames and Sam helped Railean to her feet.

"So that's witchcraft?" he asked looking where Kayla had been.

Railean nodded her head. Her whole body felt weak and her nose was bleeding. "Yep."

Sam looked over at Dean, he wasn't moving. "Dean!" Both rush over to him and Railean cheeked for breathing. 

"Sam! He's not breathing." She tilted his head back and breathed into his mouth. She felt for a breath, nothing. She breathed for him again. "Come on Dean." _No, this is not happening! Not now! _She felt for a pulse and got nothing. "COME ON DEAN!" Railean started chest compressions and could hear the count in her head. _One, two, three, four, five, breath. One, two, three, four, five, breath._ She felt for a pulse and was relieved when she found one. 

"Got one," she said out loud and a gasp of relief reminded her that Sam is in the room too. Dean started coughing and rolled onto his side. 

"What …the…hell?" Dean gasped out. "Were you just kissing me?"

"Hey love machine! It was either me or Sam."

Dean looked around at his brother then back to Railean, "You. Where is that bitch?"

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, "Gone. Railean killed it." He looked over at her. "That was a spell wasn't it?" She nodded. "Not bad, not bad."

"So now what?" She asked looking from one to the other.

Dean flopped backwards, "We rest. Then head back to Harvelle Roadhouse see if your Uncle is back."

Railean flopped down next to him, "And if he's not, then what?"

Sam flopped onto his brothers other side, "We worry about that when we get there."

Dean looked from Railean to Sam. "You mind? I just nearly lost my manliness and would like some space."

Railean sat up, looked over Dean to Sam and nodded, "He wants some 'alone' time." She hopped off the bed. "Guess Kayla really got him all worked up."

Dean lunged for her but she was faster and kept just out of his reach. "Tell me Dean, who do you like better? Alfalfa or Spanky."

Now Dean was off the bed and was able to get Railean in a bear hug, "You are going to pay for that one Rai."

"SAM!"

Sam hadn't moved, "Leave me out of this. I'm taking a nap."

This stopped Dean and Railean in there tracks. They looked at each other, nodded and jumped on Sam.

As the three of them wrestled, Railean heard her cell ring. She rolled off the bed and dug through her jacket to find it. "What's up?"

A pause, "Rai?"

She was confused but still recognized her Uncle's voice. "Mal?" 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Family Ties**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Railean was confused but still recognized her Uncle's voice. "Mal?" Sam and Dean stopped wrestling and listened in. "Mal where are you?" 

"I should be asking that of you. What were you thinking? Running off with boys you barely know. I need you to get back…"

She interrupted him, "Do not try and give me an order, Malcolm." She rarely used her Uncles full first name. In fact this would only be the third time in her whole life. "You ditched me. Remember. You up and left, without a word."

"That is not the poi…"

"It sure as hell is the point, Mal." Railean forgot that Sam and Dean were listening to every word she was saying. "You have no idea how bad that hurt." She could feel the tears trying to break free but wouldn't let them. "My only family dumping me on someone else. How could you do that Mal? What the hell were you thinking?"

His voice was soft but Railean could hear that he was losing his temper just as bad as she was. "You were injured Rai. I couldn't stay there while you recovered. There was something I had to do."

"Something really important, right?" she asked as a few tears escaped to fall from her eyes

A sigh, "Yes Rai, it was important."

She felt Sam put his hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, "So why do you need me back now?"

"I need you and those boys. Tell them Ash may have found something. Something on Azazel."

Railean turned to look at Sam. There was genuine concern in his eyes. "Ash may have something on Azazel, Mal wants us back at the Roadhouse."

Both Dean and Sam started packing. "We're on our way Mal, be there as soon as we can." She flipped her phone shut and started packing her own bag. As she packed, her thoughts kept going back to what that succubus had said. 

"_Melinda? Is that what she calls herself. We are the same. She is a succubus too."_

Railean knew that Kayla had to be lying. _Melinda had been a witch and had married. A succubus doesn't do those things. At least I don't think they do. But I know Melinda wasn't one. So why am I worried?_ She couldn't put her figure on it but there was something about what Kayla said that seemed to feel right.

"Rai?"

Sam's thoughts broke through her mind. She looked down and realized that she hadn't finished packing. The boys were ready and she was slowing them down. "Sorry, I was off in La-La Land." She hastily shoved the rest of her stuff into the duffle and let Sam lead her out of the room. Dean already had the car running. Railean handed her duffle to Sam, who tossed it in the trunk as she climbed into the back. 

It had taken them a week to get from the Roadhouse to Lake Benton, but with the way Dean was driving right now she guessed it wouldn't take them as long. The first few miles were quite. Each lost in their own thoughts. Sam was the first to break the silence.

"Rai?" he asked as he turned to face her. "Did your Uncle say what Ash found about that demon?"

Railean wasn't listening. "Hmm? Oh sorry. I was some where else." In fact she was thinking about what Kayla had said to her. She just couldn't get that conversation out of her mind. Sam repeated the question. "No he didn't say what Ash found, just that he may have found something on Azazel."

Sam turned back. Railean saw that Dean kept glancing in the mirror to watch her. She wasn't sure if he was awake before Kayla tried to feed off him. So she didn't know if he had heard what she had told Railean about her mother. Railean hoped that he hadn't. She thought back to the last time she had tried to be honest with them. Sam was back on speaking terms with her and Dean didn't get as annoyed. She wanted to keep it like that.

"If we want to reach the Roadhouse fast," Dean started, bringing Railean back from her thoughts. "Sam and I will take shifts driving. We'll stop for gas and grub but that's about all. Sound good."

Sam lay his seat back, "In that case, wake me when it's my turn to drive."

Railean settled against the back of her seat and dosed off.

Two Days Later

_Railean was lying on her back looking up at the carousal above her. She could see her mom bending over her, kissing her goodnight and telling her not to be afraid. "I'll be right here Rai."_

_Melinda moved out of Railean's line of sight. She heard the door close and the carousel started playing. Then Azazel was there, leaning over her with yellow eyes. She could hear him saying something but couldn't understand it. This time she didn't make a sound. She knew what was coming and listen for the words. A flash of yellow and Azazel was thrown out of Railean's line of sight. Her mom was standing beside the crib, her arm outstretched, her mouth forming words "Foris of vicis, foris of lucrum. Teneo tantum moestitia, teneo tantum poena"_

Railean jerked awake. Sam was driving now and Dean was sleeping. "Bad dreams?" Sam asked, looking in the mirror. Railean rubbed her eyes and shook her head.

"Not a bad dream. A helpful one." She sat up, now fully awake. The sun was coming over the horizon. She had slept that whole night. "How far are we?"

"We're about ten minutes from the Roadhouse." They really had made great time. A slight pause. "Are you going to hit your Uncle?"

Railean looked shocked at the idea, but not surprised, "Do you think I should? Cause the thought may have entered my mind."

"Just trying to figure out if Dean and I are going to need to save Mal's ass is all."

She grinned, "No Sam. I'm not going to hit him. No matter how much he deserves it."

"You do remember that I was the one who helped your Uncle drag your butt into the Roadhouse that night. And I have to tell you that you looked pretty bad. I mean not as bad as you do now but still. You were badly hurt. And the look on your Uncle's face. He looked scared Rai, really scared."

"Sam if you are trying to defend his choice to dump me there, you are wasting your breath. There is NEVER a good enough reason to bail on your family." Railean sat back, not seeing the strange look in Sam's eyes. "None."

The Roadhouse cam into view and Railean saw her Uncle bolting out of the front door. She took a calming breath waited for Sam to park then opened the door. What happened was not what she was expecting. Mal swept her into his arms and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

Mal released her and took her face in his hands. "What the hell happened to you?"

Railean grinned, "I walked into a fist."

Mal looked over at Sam and Dean. She couldn't tell what the look meant and that was something new. Usually Railean could read her Uncle like a book, but this time she couldn't tell a thing.

"And where were you two while Rai was 'walking' into a fist?" Sam and Dean looked a little stunned but neither of them said anything. Mal shook his head at them, "Just like your Dad."

Railean shoved herself away from her Uncle, "You're an ass, you know that Mal, a real ass. Those two have acted more like a family to me then you have. So don't you dare stand there and insult them or their dad." She brushed past him and into the Roadhouse.

It still being early in the morning the bar was empty but for Jo, Ellen, and Ash. Jo was at the bar talking with her mom. She stopped as Railean walked in. "Rai! Welcome back." Jo stopped short as she saw the state Railean's face was in. "What happened to your face?" Ellen came out from behind the bar.

"Good lord girl. It looks like you got in a fight with a bat." A quick hug from Jo and Railean turned towards Ellen, who lightly touched the now fading bruises on Railean's face. Mal had just walked into the bar with Sam and Dean following behind him.

"I was wondering that myself. Rai, what did happen?"

So for the next few minutes Railean explained to everyone how the guy from the Roadhouse had followed them and tried to beat on her. "In fact Dean was so pissed at him that he almost took off after him in nothing but a hotel towel."

Railean noticed that Jo glanced over at Dean and grinned, but since he wasn't facing her he didn't notice. "Nice."

"And what about the hunt?" Ash asked as he rolled off the pool table. He made his way to them and gave Railean a quick hug. "Nice to see ya back Shorty."

"You to Ash. Turns out it was a succubus. We were able to kill her."

Sam was a little too quick to jump in, "No Rai was able to kill her."

Mal was the only one not looking at Railean with awe or surprise, "And just how was a 19 year old girl able to kill a succubus by herself, and again I am going to ask where the two of you were."

Sam looked at Mal a little shocked, and glanced to Railean, who just shook her head and said, "That is a story for another time. If memory serves me," she turned her full attention to Ash, "you have something to tell these boys."

Ash looked at Railean like a deer in the headlights. The sleep still evident in his eyes, but then she saw recognition click on his face. "Oh yea, that's right." He darted to the back rooms.

"Well now," Ellen started after an awkward silence. "You three look as if you drove all night to get here. Probably didn't stop to rest or eat." She started towards the kitchen. "Jo, Rai, your with me. We'll cook something up while the guys set the tables in here for six. Mal you know where everything is." She headed into the kitchen without looking back to see if Jo and Railean were following. After a very brief glare at her Uncle Railean grabbed Jo's arm and they both headed towards the kitchen.

They finished breakfast, keeping to small talk. The subject of the hunt was, by an unspoken consent, off limits.

"So Ash want did you need to tell Sam and Dean?" she asked as they were cleaning up.

"Oh just that it looked like there was going to be some activity." He followed her into the kitchen carrying the plates. Jo and Ellen were at the sink. "Mind you all the signs haven't lined up but it looks promising." Ash set the plates in the sink. "For them, I mean."

Railean set the cups next to Jo and turned to walk back into the bar area. The swinging door came at her face, and she jumped back to avoid the door but she couldn't avoid Sam as he crashed into her. They both toppled to the ground.

"What the…?" Ash asked as Railean attempted to free herself. Railean could hear the sounds of struggling and then two shots. Ash helped both Railean and Sam to their feet.

"Demon."

That was all Sam needed to say. Railean was the first one through the doors. She saw Dean being hurled into a table as Mal tried to jump the demon from behind.

"Mom! That's Robert Davis. He comes in here every morning for coffee."

Railean looked over at her, "Well Jo-Jo I don't' think he wants coffee today."

Mal was thrown off like a rag doll and Sam rushed past Railean towards, the now possessed, Mr. Davis. "Sam wait!"

Sam had barely taken three steps when he was shoved backwards and into Jo. Ellen raced behind the bar and brought up the shotgun she kept there. "Hold it right there!"

Davis turned towards Ellen, eyes black as coal and his lips twisted into a wicked grin. "You willing to shot a loyal customer, Ellen?" He took a step towards her. "I don't think so."

A shot rang out and Davis was knocked flat on his back. "You think wrong. Besides, it's filled with rock salt."

Railean made her way towards her Uncle, "Mal! You alright?"

Mal struggled to sit up. "So it takes a demon attack for you to talk to me. I see how you are." He grinned at her and Railean grinned back as she helped him to stand.

"RAI!"

At Jo's shout Railean turned and the Demon slapped her hard across her face. She flew off her feet landing heavily on her stomach. _Guess the rock salt pissed him off._ As she tried to regain her senses she could hear Mal shouting at the demon. "Get away from her!"

Railean rolled over and saw that Davis had Mal by the throat. She glanced around and saw Dean and Sam both out cold, Ash was helping Jo to stand and Ellen was no where to be see. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Beasts of Legend, Myth and Lore, give my words the power to sore, and kill this demon ever more ."

Davis dropped Mal and turned his attention towards Railean, "So you have a witch in your mists. How sweet." Davis stood towering over her.

Davis reached down and, grabbing her wrists, jerked Railean to her feet. She gave a sharp gasp. "Silly witch. Not very strong are we." He squeezed and she could felt the bone grind in her right one and the cast on the left started to crack and fall apart. The pain was blinding, she knew that if he kept it up he would break her wrists. He released her left wrist; withdrew a knife and flicked it behind him. Railean heard Mal cry out.

"No!" She tried to twist free but the pressure on her wrist caused her to yell in pain.

"Oops. It slipped."

Railean forgot the pain. "You have royally pissed off a witch." Speaking quickly, "A call for help does any being heed. Help is what we seven do need. Come to me I call you near. Come to me and help us here."

Davis laughed at her. "How quaint."

A voice spoke from behind him, "You have no idea. Now drop her!"

Davis spun around bringing Railean to stand in front of him. The grip on her wrist loosened but was still painful. "You!"

Standing in front of them was a woman dressed in a flowing black dress. Her fire red hair was swept back and in a tight knot. But it was her eyes that shocked Railean the most. One was brown the other blue.

"I'm sorry, are you as deaf as you are stupid, I told you to release her." The women started to circle them but Davis was careful to kept Railean between him and this woman. "If you know who I am then you know who she is to me and that if you continue to hurt her I am going to wipe you off the face of existence."

Davis looked around. The others were starting to get to their feet, Jo had gone to Mal and looked as if she were trying to stop the bleeding. "You're out numbered Lie. You kill me and you think these people will just let you walk out." He twisted Railean's wrist and she gasped. "Let me walk out of here with this one and I'll let her go at the door"

Lie cocked her head to the side. "You really think I'll make a deal with a demon who serves him." She held her arms open. "Release Railean and I guarantee you will walk out of here. Last chance."

Davis glance from the woman to the door then shoved Railean into her arms and bolted for the door. When he was two steps out the door, Lie reached out an arm and pulled it back. Davis came flying back in. He rolled to a stop and looked up at Lie "You said I could walk out of here!"

Lie grinned. "You did walk out of here. You just didn't get very far." Lie, bringing Railean with her, stood in front of Davis. "Railean I need you to repeat after me." Railean nodded, a little stunned. "Host soul, reject the poisoned essence. Let love's light end this cruel possession."

Railean repeated the chant and to her amazement a black cloud erupted from Davis's mouth hung in the air like a ball of black tar and vanished. "Very good. You are so strong."

Lie held Railean at arms length. "Let me get a good look at you. It's amazing how much you look like your mother." Without warning Lie hugged Railean. "It's good to see you again.

Railean broke the embrace, "Who are you?"

The women stepped back and let Railean get a good look at her. "I think you know what I am. As for who, that I'll keep to myself. You can call me Lilah."

Dean was standing beside Railean now, shotgun leveled at Lilah's belly, "Didn't we just kill one of your kind."

Lilah grinned but kept her eyes on Railean. "You are right I am a type of Succubus." Now Sam was beside his brother with a shotgun as well. "Oh but not to worry I haven't killed anyone in over fifty years. I get what I need from… well lets just say a safer way."

"Rai!"

It was Jo and Railean spun around to see that both Ellen and Jo where kneeling by her uncle. The knife Davis had thrown sticking out of him. "Mal," she whispered. She rushed over to him and took his hand. He was still awake.

Mal looked up at her. His breathing was slow and irregular. "So it takes a demon attack and a belly wound to get you to talk to me."

Railean grinned at him. "Lets get you to a hospital."

Lilah was standing a few feet away, with Dean and Sam keeping the guns on her. "You know Rai," she started but Railean cut her off.

"You don't get to call me that!"

She put her hands up, "Alright then, Railean. I can show you how to heal him. It's really simple." She nodded towards Dean and Sam, "May I?"

Sam looked at Railean, and she nodded. The spell had worked to get rid of the demon and there had been no need for Latin, so she figured Lilah knew enough magic to help Mal. That and the wound still had the knife in it and it was still bleeding badly, even with Jo keeping pressure around it. Mal would never make it to a hospital.

Lilah stepped up behind Railean, Dean clearly not likening having to let a succubus, no matter what kind, that close to her. "Hold your hands over the wound. And girl," she inclined her head towards Jo, "when she starts, pull the knife out. But keep pressure on the wound."

Jo looked from her mother to Railean. Mal no longer had his eyes opened and his breathing had nearly stopped. "Please Jo. I can't lose him." Jo nodded and Railean did as she was told.

"Good, now Railean concentrate. Close your eyes and imagine the wound closing. See it and will it to happen."

Railean did as she was told. She could feel warmth spread through her and settle in her hands. She could also feel pain in her broken wrist, but ignored it. Mal was all she thought about.

"Repeat after me. Hear our call for those who fall. Purge him to awaken from this wound he has taken." Railean did. "Now release the magic."

Railean pushed with her mind. A sharp burning sensation in her wrist caused her to cry out, but then it was gone. She opened her eyes and looked down at Mal. Jo had done as she was told and at some point removed the knife. Jo held it in her hands. Mal's eyes were opened and he was looking past Railean to Lilah. Railean pushed up Mal's shirts and was just a little shocked to see that, while there was still a bit of blood, the wound had closed. "It worked."

Railean helped Mal to sit up. "How do you feel, Mal? Are you alright?"

Mal held his head, "Just a little bit dizzy, and a lot of bit sore." He gave her a big grin knocked her lightly on the jaw, "but I think I'll live."

Jo and Railean helped him to stand, Railean taking most of his weight. They turned to take him to the back rooms and Lilah made as if to follow. "No!" Railean said without looking back. "You stay here till I get back. I am guessing we have a lot to talk about."

Lilah stopped pulled out a chair that had been turned over in the fight and took a seat. "I'm in no hurry Railean and yes we do have a lot to talk about."

Jo, Ellen, and Railean took Mal to the room next to Ash's. Railean had remembered the smells from her time there and thought she would be nice enough not to subject Mal to them. They got him into the bed and Jo and Ellen left Railean alone.

Railean took Mal's hand. "You had me worried there Mal. I really thought I would lose you."

Mal patted her hand. "Nice to see you still care, Rai."

Railean looked hurt, "No matter how mad I get at you, you know I'll always forgive you. It's one of my flaws."

"Rai, you know I don't think even Melinda could have done what you just did." She noticed the topic change. "I mean she was a very good witch but you flat out healed me. Nearly had to bring me back from the dead."

Railean shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to admit just how close she had come to losing him. "Wouldn't have been able to if that women hadn't been here. Granted I would be dead if she hadn't shown up."

"You do realize that you summoned her, right?"

"I thought I had. But it was a very general spell. Guess I didn't care who came to help. But why was it a succubus? I thought those things only cared about their next meal?"

Mal released her hand and nodded towards the door, "Go find out."

Railean leaned over and kissed her Uncle on the forehead, "Rest, I'll let you know what she says." She stood and walked back to the bar.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Family Ties **_

_**Chapter 6**_

Ash, Jo and Ellen were cleaning the place up. Dean and Sam were still standing with guns leveled on Lilah. Robert Davis was still unconscious on the floor buy the door and Lilah was sitting in the chair looking as if she were sitting in a sunny café. Paying no mind to the two guns trained on her. Her eyes brightened when Railean walked back in.

Sam looked over at her, questions burning in his eyes. Railean nodded, "Yes he's fine. He's just resting." She grabbed a chair, set it right in front of Lilah, sat on it backwards and rested her arms on it. "Now would you care to explain why did you come to help?"

Lilah crossed her legs and rested her hands in her laps, she look as if this should be a sit down between friends and not an interrogation. "Because you were the one calling. I must say I was a little surprised. Not just because it was you but at the strength of the call. Why don't you two boys take a seat. This is going to take some time."

Neither Dean nor Sam moved. "Have it your way."

Railean looked at her, "You didn't really answer my question."

"Oh but I did. Just not how you wanted me to."

Railean sat back, sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Okay then. Why answer my call for help?"

Lilah grinned. It seemed Railean was use to rephrasing questions. "I would prefer to tell you in private but I don't see that happening. The reason I answered the call was that I knew the demon attacking was sent by Azazel. And lets just say he and I have a history."

"Sam, Dean you might want a chair. She aint' going anywhere."

Sam looked at his brother who nodded. Sam set his gun down and went off to grab two more chairs while Dean kept his gun on Lilah. Sam set the chair behind Dean, took up his gun and sat down. Once Sam was situated Dean sat as well, never taking his gun from her.

Railean waited for the boys to get comfortable, "Go on."

"How far back do you want me to go?"

"Lets start with how you know Azazel, and see where we end up."

"Very well. As you I told you before I am a type of succubus. I am the kind that can be either a succubus or an incubus. In fact that is the reason demons will hire us. You see demons can't reproduce so they hire me. I take the semen from the men," going off a disgusted look from Sam, "yes I would kill them as well. I then change into a incubus and in pregnant a woman. That child is more susceptible to demon influence. Most time the child be comes possessed, other times they become insane. I never really stuck around to much."

Railean was doing her best to keep herself from launching herself at this creature, who talked so casually about killing. "What would a demon use to pay you for this?"

An evil grin from Lilah almost made Railean want to puke, "You don't want to know. But you digress. What you really want to know is why I am at odds with Azazel."

Railean nodded.

"Well he hired me kill a certain man. I went to him, seduced him for a while. In that time I fell in love with him."

It was Dean's turn to interrupt, "Demons can't love."

Lilah turned to him, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. "True, they can't. But I'm not a demon, and am capable of that emotion. Shall I continue? Good. So I fell in love with Victor and even told him what I was. He didn't believe me at first but then he did. Long story short…"

Railean couldn't help herself, "To late."

"Victor and I were set to be married. Azazel found out that not only did I not kill him but I was going to marry him. Needless to say he was pissed. The night before our wedding he killed him. I walked in just as he did it. Azazel thought I would just snap out of it. That I would go back to my old life." Lilah's voice changed and Railean recognized the tone. It was the same voice she had heard when she told the Kayla to get away from Dean, vicious and extremely dangerous. "He was dead wrong."

Railean leaned forward and she saw Dean adjust his position. "How long ago was this? You said you haven't killed anyone in fifty years."

A new emotion crept into Lilah's face. If Railean wasn't mistaken, it was sadness. "My Victor died fifty years, four months, two weeks and five days ago. I never forgot him. After I buried him Azazel had the nerve to come to me and ask me to kill someone else. I turned to him and told him I would spend the rest of my days finding away to make him pay. And since then, anytime I can make his existence hell on earth I do."

The story was finish and Railean was at a loss. "So why would that other succubus have thought you where my mother?"

Lilah started playing with the fringe of her dress. "While I may not have given birth to you, I am responsible for you. In that way I am your mother."

"Wait, No." There was a slight pause as what Lilah was really saying sunk in, "No. That would mean that you took Aaron's… eww…and used it to impregnate Melinda. Why would you do that?"

Lilah smoothed out her dress, "Because of what I found out about Azazel. There is a way to kill him and you are a big part of it. You had to be conceived in that way for the prophecy to come true."

"What prophecy?"

Lilah stood. Sam and Dean stood as well while Railean leaned back away from her, "I can't give you the full details." She reached into her top, pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Railean who took it. "Track these books down and figure it out. Now if you don't mind I have spent enough time here." There was a flash of red and Lilah was gone.

Railean looked at the paper and saw that there were a four books listed: Demonic Rituals for Demons, Demonology: A-E List of Demons and other Tricksters, Ahamadinehad's Demons, Demonic Prophecies: Then and Now. Under them was a town. Hazleton, Iowa

She folded the paper, gave Dean and Sam a grin, then announced, "Ash I need your computer." Without waiting for his okay Railean headed to the back rooms. She stopped by Mal's room and saw that he was sleeping. _I'll wake him later. _She thought, _as soon as I know more about what is going on._ She closed the door to his room and turned to walk into Ash's room. Sam and Dean were blocking her way.

Dean still had the shotgun slung over his shoulder, "You think it was telling the truth?"

Railean tried to pass them but Sam wouldn't let her, "I am about to find out. The paper she gave me," she unfolded it and handed it to Sam, "has a bunch of books listed on it. I am going to see what those are about. If it turns out that those can help kill Azazel then, yea I'll believe she is telling the truth."

Sam passed the list to Dean. "Rai that was some pretty hard core magic you did. You summoned a succubus."

While Sam was passing the list to Dean Railean slipped by them and into Ash's room. "No, I summoned help. The spell was not very specific but it worked. At the time I really didn't care who came to help, but we did need it." She turned on Ash's computer and changed the subject. "What dose Ellen plan on doing about Robert?"

Sam pulled up a chair and Dean stood behind them both. "She set him on the pool table and plans on telling him that he got wasted last night and spent it sleeping there. Figures he'll believe that."

Railean clicked the icon to go on-line and googled all four of the books. "That's over 200,000 hits on those books. How do you plan on narrowing it down?" Dean asked.

Railean paused to look at the paper again. The name of the town jumped out at her. "Easy Dean. We go about this a different way." She typed in Hazelton, Iowa and clicked search.

"Railean?" She could tell that something was bugging Sam. "There is something that Lilah said that has me a little worried."

She scanned the articles, "Yea, What is it?"

"Well she said that kids that she helped to conceived were susceptible to demonic influence. It's just that if she is telling the truth about you, then you would be as well."

Railean stopped typing and looked over at Sam. She had been thinking about that little point and wondering why no demon had been able to influence her, why she wasn't possessed or insane. Dean was also looking at Railean like he was expecting her to start vomiting Pea soup. "I know that if what she said is true then yea I would be." She turned back to the computer screen, "That is why I am hoping she is lying, but for some reason I don't' think she is."

Dean placed his hand on Railean's shoulder, "Could be because your real mom was a witch. Who knows, odder stuff has happened."

The screen for Hazelton, Iowa popped up and Sam scanned it. "Now what?"

"Now," Railean said as she started typing, "we look to see if there are any book stores. And what wouldn't you know it." She pointed to the address, "Something Wicca. On the corner of Monroe and Holston." She printed out directions and a map as Jo entered the room.

"Rai, Mal's awake and asking for you." Railean stood, handed the map and directions to Sam, "You two still interested in killing Azazel?" Sam took the papers as both he and Dean nodded. "Good we leave tomorrow." She left Ash's room and headed for Mal's when Ellen stepped out.

"I don't know what to make of what happened out there."

Railean stopped. Dean and Sam were behind her. "What do you mean?"

Ellen crossed her arms, "That thing spun a very interesting tale about you, you know." Railean nodded. "But you should know that even if what she did say is true, you are no more her daughter then Jo is. Melinda was and is your mother," she put both hands on Railean's shoulders and looked her square in the face. "Never forget that Rai."

"I won't."

Ellen nodded, stepped aside and let Railean pass her. As she was about to enter Mal's room Ellen stopped her again. "Oh before I forget." Ellen slugged her hard in the arm. I mean REALLY hard.

"OW!"

"That's for not telling me you take after your mom." She walked away leaving Railean stunned. _She knew that Melinda was a witch._ Railean rubbed her shoulder as Sam and Dean passed her. Both wearing, 'Glad That Wasn't Me' smiles.

She was still rubbing her arm when she finally entered Mal's room. He was propped up on the pillows and had a glass with kind of liquid in his hands. He looked up when she entered and smiled at her. "Ellen just chewed my ass out for not telling her about you." He noted Railean still rubbing her arm. "I see she got you too."

"Yea but at lest she isn't freaked out by that. I didn't know that she knew about mom. Not that I knew about her either." She gave Mal a pointed glance. "But anyway. So what did Ellen tell you?" She took a seat on the edge of the bed and took the glass he was holding and sniffed. "Scotch? You sure you should be drinking that?"

"Not that it matters but it keeps my belly from hurting. You may have healed it but it still hurts now and again. And Ellen didn't say much, thought it best if I hear it from you." He took his glass back and sipped it as Railean told him what Lilah had told her.

He said noting and let what was said sink in. "So are you planning on going to Hazelton?" Railean nodded. "Good. I knew my sister better then anyone. There is no way that thing is telling the truth. Melinda would have told me."

"Mal, what if Mom didn't know? What if she didn't know that the person she was sleeping with wasn't Dad?"

"They may not have been married but your dad and Mom loved each other very much. Your mom wouldn't have cheated on Aaron."

"That's what I mean. What if Mom thought it was Aaron?"

Mal set his empty glass down. "Not how a succubus works. But here I just thought of something for you." He reached under his pillow, pulled out the keys to the Camaro, and tossed them to her. "Don't all excited about that," he said when her whole face lit up. "I ain't giving you the car. That thing I was getting when I had to leave you is in the trunk. Meant to give it to you when you turned sixteen but never got around to it."

"What is it?"

"Go find out."

Railean jumped off the bed and headed out the bedroom door, Sam was there waiting. "So how did it go?"

She looked back as the door closed. "Not to bad. Mal is like you and Dean. Won't believe what Lilah said, but then again Mom was his twin and can therefore do no wrong." She continued through the bar area. Jo was just finishing sweeping and it looked as if Robert was awake and sitting at the bar, itself, having a large cup of coffee. Sam followed her out the door and into the parking lot. "Said there was something for me in the trunk." She put the key in the lock and opened it. "It's what he was getting when he left me."

Sam looked into the empty trunk. Railean slid her fingers under the rim and pressed the lump of steel underneath it. The bottom of the trunk popped up and she lifted it up. "Not bad." Sam commented. "Very hard to see unless you know its there."

Railean pulled out a plain brown paper bag. "Yea. My dad invented it. It's lasted this long." She closed both the bottom and the trunk. Leaned against the trunk top and opened the bag. Inside was a book with a black covering and nothing else remarkable about it. She opened to the first page and gasped. It was her mother's handwriting.

"Railean, reading this means that Mal kept his promise. This book contains all the spells I knew. I wrote them all down for you and even left you a few blank sheets to write your own. I am sorry I can't be there while you grow up into a beautiful young woman. Try the spell on the last page first. Love Mom."

Railean flipped the book to the last page. "Summoning a spirit. You think I should try this one?" She looked at Sam.

Sam shook his head. "No. The dead should stay dead."

Railean closed to book and held it to her chest. "Maybe later." She yawned. "I'm tired. You and Dean should catch a nap as well. Hazelton is a long way from here and since he won't let me drive the Impala, you two are going to be on driving duty."

She headed back inside and Sam followed. Dean was sitting with his legs propped up on a table. It looked as if he may have been sleeping. Railean tucked the book under her arm and walked over to him. She slapped his feet off the table and he jerked awake, "Bunny killer!"

Railean grinned, "Bunny killer?" she asked.

"Never mind. What do you want?"

"Just letting you know that Sam and I are leaving tomorrow and he said I can drive the Impala." This brought him to full alertness and he jumped to his feet.

"Over my hard to kill ass you are."

"Relax Dean. I'm kidding. I'm going to sleep in Mal's room you two can have the spar room. But we are leaving tomorrow for Hazelton. Just thought you might like a comfortable bed instead of the chair." She walked past him and headed back to Mal's room. He was sleeping again when she walked in. She set her mother's spell book on the nightstand, grabbed the spar blanket off the bed, and curled up in the recliner next to it. She was fast asleep before too long.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Family Ties **_

_**Chapter 7**_

Someone was gently shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and the room was still dark, so she reached to turn on the lamp by the bed. Her hand was stopped with a gentle touch. "No you'll wake Mal." It was Ash. "I have something to show you. Get up."

She rubbed her eyes and followed him out of the room. There were a few people in the bar and none of them gave Railean or Ash a second look. It was already dark outside. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Well it's six o'clock now and you fell asleep at about nine." Ash said as he led her to the homemade laptop that was sitting on an empty table. "I know you and the boys are planning on leaving in the morning. But I thought you might be interested in this." He flipped the screen towards her and on the page was newsprint out. She read it to herself

"_Victor Despain was found dead in his home, late yesterday afternoon. Authorities have not announced the cause of death, but foul play is suspected. The body was discovered by Victor's fiancé, Lilah Montgomery. While authorities insist she is not a suspect, they are still questioning her. Victor and Lilah were set to be married today at noon. Miss. Montgomery was unavailable for comments_."

Railean sat down and look at the picture. There was Lilah smiling and being held by Victor. He was very handsome and Railean could understand why Lilah had fall in love with him. "So she was telling the truth about Victor. That doesn't mean she was telling the truth about my mom."

Ash clicked the page closed and looked at her, "I had an idea and started snooping and this is what I found." He opened a new page to show another news clipping. "It said that there had been a range of attacks on men in Russell, Kansas." Seeing Railean's confused look he went on, "I looked back over Ellen's records and it turns out that William Harvelle, John Winchester, and Malcolm Reynolds all went on a hunting trip at that same time. You want to guess what it was they found out they were hunting?"

Railean kept staring at the screen, "A succubus."

"That's right. In fact according to William's journal John was tricked and taken by it. But William and Malcolm got there in time to keep it from killing him. Saved his life."

Railean said nothing, her mind was going off in a different direction, "Ash do me a favor? Don't tell anyone about this. About the connection between that succubus and all. I need to figure something's out."

Ash nodded, "Alrigth Shorty. My lips are sealed." She patted him on the back. Railean returned to Mal's room, grabbed the spell book and found a semi-quiet table to look it over.

There were some amazing spells in here. Not just spells but potions and ways to charm objects. Railean had never heard of some of the ingredients but knew she could Google them later. She flipped to the last page her mom had written, Summon a Spirit. Sam had told her dead things should stay dead. And Railean believed that as well.

However she couldn't get the idea out of her head that her mom had wanted her to use this spell to summon her. She read over the instruction. It was a blood spell and would need the blood of someone related to the spirit you were trying to summon. It would also require lavender, rosemary, thistle and a purple candle. She closed the book and made a decision.

She went into the kitchen and started rummaging through the drawers. She was able to find the lavender and rosemary with no problem and the candle would have to be a spiral birthday one. The only problem was the thistle. Then she remembered that there should be some by the dumpsters. Grabbing one of Jo's knifes from behind the bar Railean went out the back door to the dumpsters. She found the thistle there and cut a tall stock. She returned to the kitchen, grabbed the lavender, rosemary, and the candle hardly believing that she was going to try a real spell. She thought about where the best place to try this would be.

She stopped by Ash, who was still surfing the net, "Ash I need your room for about thirty minutes, is that alright?"

"You mean you're really asking permission? Wow, I'm impressed." He noted the items in her arms including her mother's spell book. "You can if I can watch other wise no and I'll let Ellen know that you are about to try another spell. We remember all too well how your last one turned out."

Railean looked at him in mocked surprised, "You trying to blackmail me Ash? Don't forget that I can easily kick your butt."

"No you can't. I whip you every time. So is that a yes?"

She hesitated. She wasn't sure what the spell would do and having an extra person might not be such a bad idea. "Alright, let's go."

Ash shut down and packed his laptop, "Wicked." They entered his room, which still smelled funny.

"You know Ash one of these days I am going to ask you what that funny smell is." She set her supplies down and opened the book to the last page. "It says to crush the lavender, rosemary and thistle. You have something I can crush them in, I would rather not use Ellen's bowels." He handed her a plastic baggie. "Works for me." She crushed the items by grinding them while in the bag, which proved harder then she thought, the thistle kept puncturing the bag and stinging her hands. After the three items were grounded as well as Railean could get them, she read on. "'Sprinkle the mixture around the candle. Light the candle and let blood fall onto the flame.' Ash I need a lighter."

Ash handed her a lighter off his desk and sat on the edge of the bed. "So what is supposed to happen?"

She struck the lighter, and melted the bottom of the candle, "I don't know," she said as she stuck the candle on the floor to stand up. "I've never done someone else's spell before." She sprinkled the mixture around the candle and lit it. She pulled out the Swiss pocketknife Mal had given her and cut the tip of her index finger. A small red pool of blood formed and Railean recited the spell, "Blood of my blood, I reach to the past. I call forth a spirit that did not last." She held her finger over the candle and let a drop fall from it. "With this blood I summon thee. Melin…" She stopped. "Aaron Kassota appear before me." She wasn't sure why she changed her mind. It was something about Lilah's story, something that hadn't made sense.

Ash looked around the room. Nothing. "So what is suppose to happen?" He looked back at Railean. She was staring into the candle's small flame.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm going to try again." She squeezed her finger and another pool of blood formed. "Blood of my blood, I reach to the past. I call forth a spirit that did not last." She let this new pool fall into the flame. "With this blood I summon thee, Melinda Kassota, appear before me." There was a gust of wind, even though there was no window, and Railean got to her feet.

A flash of white and above the candle floated Railean's mother. She was wearing a smile and clasped her hands to mouth, "Rai? My god you grew up beautifully." Railean stood there gapping. It had worked. Her mother was standing… no floating in the same room as her. She looked just like Railean remembered her. Her brown hair was flowing free, a little longer then Railean remembered but still. She was dressed in white, and from her knees down were whips of smoke.

She took a step forward. "Mom?" The figure nodded. "But how? I mean I know how but…"

"It's okay sweetie. I know what you mean. God I can't get over how much you look like your father. He and I are both so proud of you. And of Mal for taking such wonderful care of you."

Railean looked down, "Then why didn't he come?"

"Oh baby, you summoned me not him…"

Railean jerked her head up, "No I summoned him first but nothing happened. Did he not want to see me?"

Now Melinda looked confused but was quick with an answer, "Well your powers are new. Maybe the call wasn't strong enough. But don't worry the older you get the stronger you become." She looked around the room. "But can I ask why you chose Ash's room."

Railean looked over at Ash who was still sitting, looking incredible petrified, on the edge of the bed, "He said yes and I didn't want Ellen to know what I was doing." She looked back at her mother, still not believing that she was there and she could talk to her. "Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?"

Melinda looked down. "I wanted to wait till you were older. I knew you would be powerful and wanted to protect you for as long as I could. I set up the spell book with the intent on telling you when you were sixteen. But since I wasn't able to I am glad that Mal did."

Railean kind of looked away, "Um… he didn't."

Melinda gave a soft smile, "But of course he did. You just summoned me."

"Mom I nineteen. I didn't even find out that you were a witch till three weeks ago. And that was only because I had a dream where I saw you use magic. Then Mal told me."

Melinda shook her head. "I swear if I wasn't already dead I would strangle my brother. But that is fine, so your training starts a little late. No worries."

"Mom there is another reason I summoned you. I fought a succubus and then another one answered a call for help. She told me some stuff and I need…"

"You mean you talked to Lilah."

"You knew her!" Railean exclaimed.

"Yes she told me her story and about the prophecy. She also said, that there need to be one more."

"Wait! One more what!" Railean was starting to get annoyed. She had forgotten how her mother liked to jump right into the middle of a conversation. It always made Railean feel like she was missing the part of a joke that made the punch line funny.

"What did Lilah tell you?"

Now Railean could tell that her mom was going to hide something. She had obviously thought that Railean knew something she didn't. "She told me that she was the one who was responsible for me being born. She told me about Victor and how she was out to get Azazel." Railean left out the part that Ash had shown her on his computer. "But I can tell by the look on your face that there is more"

"Baby try to understand, I can't tell you. You have to figure it out on your own. I'm sorry baby, I really am." The look on Melinda's face told her that her mom really did want to tell her.

There was a loud knock on the door and Railean ran to it to make sure it was locked. Ash answered, "Yea?"

"Is Rai in there with you?" It was Sam.

Railean shook her head at Ash but he was still looking at Melinda with awe. "Yea." Railean rolled her eyes, went over and smacked Ash upside the head.

Sam tried the door. "Well could you open up? I need to talk to her about the up coming trip."

"Just a second Sam."

Melinda stared at her daughter and mouthed, "Winchester?" Railean nodded and mouthed back, "How do I send you back?"

Melinda gestured to the book, as Sam tried the door again. "Come on Rai."

Railean grabbed the book and held it in front of her mom. With a quick flick the pages started flipping, they stopped and Railean turned the book around. Sam was shakings the knob and banging on the door, "Rai open up already." Railean whispered the spell, "Beyond the limits of time and space, take this spirit from this place. Past all barriers and beyond all gates, deliver her now to her true fate."

Railean looked up and as her mom disappeared she saw her kiss her hand and blow it to her, mouthing, "I love you."

"I love you to, Mom." She quickly blew out the candle then started brushing the mixture under Ash's threadbare rug. It still smelled like a lit candle but she figured that with all the other smells that came out of Ash's room Sam wouldn't notice it. She nodded to Ash and he unlocked the door. Sam pushed his way the rest of the way in.

He glanced around the room and noted that Railean was sitting on the floor apparently reading her spell book. "What were you doing, Rai? What took you so long to open the door?"

She looked up and gave him a confused look, "Why were you so anxious to come in?"

Dean appeared in the doorway but Sam paid him no mind, "Why are you answering a question with a question?"

Railean closed the book and stood up. "I just wanted a quiet place to read through my mom's spell book. I tried the bar but it was too noisy. Since Ash usually sleeps with his lights on I figured I could do that in here."

Dean shrugged and Sam let it go at that but Railean could tell he didn't really believe her. "Well if you are interested to know, Sam and I were about to plot a quick way to Hazelton. You want to help?"

Railean nodded, "Sure, let me just drop this book off at Mal's room." She squeezed past them, quietly opened the door to Mal's room.

"Don't bother Rai. I'm awake."

She jumped a little bit but grinned when Mal rolled over and grinned back at her. "With all that noise, even the dead would be awake."

Railean stopped dead in her tracks. She figured he might have just been goofing but she wasn't expecting that. She set the book on the table and then sat on the edge of the bed. "I have a confession to make Mal."

He set himself up on his elbows, his stomach feeling better. "You cast a spell didn't you?" She nodded. "What spell and did it work how you wanted it to?"

"A summoning spell and yea it worked. I talked to Mom. Ash was there too. I asked her about Lilah and about my being a witch. Oh and she said if she were still alive she would kill you."

"What?

Railean grinned, "Apparently you forgot that I was suppose to know about the whole witch thing when I was sixteen. Mom was a little ticked that I had just found out."

Mal looked sheepishly at her, "Yea about that. It's not that I forgot, it's more that I didn't want you to know."

"Why not?"

"I didn't want to loose you. Like I thought I lost Melinda. When she figured out that she was a witch she was never around. She was always looking for more like her or fighting off demons. I didn't want that to happen to you."

"Mal are you kidding me? You realize that you are the one who got me into the whole fighting evil life. Don't get me wrong I like it. Even before I knew that I was a witch. I liked the saving people and the traveling. I guess I am saying I like my life. Normal is so overrated."

She gave him a 'Aren't You the Dumb One' look and he grinned back. God how he loved her, he would love for her to have a normal life, a life without demons and things that go bump. "You know that if I could I would want you to have a normal life."

She tapped him on the chin; "Yea but that ain't happening so get over it. I'm going to go help Sam and Dean plan out the route. I'll see you later." She stood and Mal stopped her at the door.

"How's Melinda look?"

She turned and smiled, "Other then the whole being dead, she looked great. Didn't realized how much I missed her tell I saw her." She left the room and entered the bar.

It was hard for her to grasp that less then twenty-four hours ago her life had taken a very odd turn. She had healed a potentially deadly wound, talked to a succubus, received a magic spell book and talked to her long dead mother. "Life of a Kassota," she muttered to herself.

Sam heard her, "What was that?"

"Nothing just talking to myself." She walked to the table He and Dean were at. There was a map spread over it. "So what's the best route?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Family Ties **_

_**Chapter 8**_

**Three Days Later**

"Dean I think you missed the exit," Railean comment from the back of the Impala. She was reading her spell book, trying to commit to memory some spells she thought she would most likely use. So far she had been able to memorize a truth spell, a few de-possession spells and had even jotted down a few she had created.

"Enough of the back seat driving," Dean told her and then muttered to himself, "I haven't missed it."

Sam was ridding shotgun and turned around to face Railean. He mouthed, "He did."

Railean chuckled. This had become a running joke with then. The first day Dean had missed the connection exit to highway 20. They had ended up almost a hundred miles from where they should have been. Now both she and Sam took turns ragging Dean for it.

"Hey! I saw that Sam." He slugged his little brother in the arm. "You're suppose to be my brother, remember. You're supposed to be on my side."

Sam turned around in his seat, "Sorry Dean. I guess this joke is getting old."

"No it's not," Railean quipped from the back. "I can keep this joke running a very long time. At lest until Dean lets me drive."

Sam gave Dean a cheesy grin but Dean was not amused, "Not on your life, little girl."

"Don't feel bad Rai," Sam said glancing out the window. "He wouldn't let me drive her either."

Railean closed her spell book. And leaned between the two. "Oh I don't feel bad. I don't know how to drive stick." She rested her chin on her hands as her elbows hung from Dean and Sam's seats. After a few minutes of quiet, "Dean you missed the exit." She was just fast enough to avoid Dean's elbow. She giggled. "Now you missed me. Alright I am done with the missing exits for the day." She glanced at her watch. They had been driving since about seven o'clock am, and were hoping to make Hazelton by five. It was three now.

"Sam where are we?"

Sam pulled out the map from the glove box, "I believe we should be coming up on Water Loo." He glanced out the window again and saw a sign.

Water Loo -35 Miles

Hazelton - 65 Miles

"Looks like we should be getting there in about an hour and a half."

"Now Sam" Railean asked as she opened up her spell book, "is that counting Dean getting us lost again?"

"You said you were done for the day," Dean yelled back to her.

She settled into the back seat, "I was done about you missing exits, yes. But you getting lost is a whole new category."

Dean rolled his eyes as Sam tried but failed to stifle his laughter.

They reached Hazelton at four thirty, it was a small town. Talking you blink and you miss it. Finding the bookstore, Something Wicca, was easy. It was the only bookstore of it's kind. That and the town was so small that the guy at the gas station only had to point it out. Sam and Railean went to check out the store while Dean went to get them a room at the hotel down the street.

The store was located right on the corner. There was a closed sign in the window but Railean wanted to look in anyway. "Just want to see is all."

Sam kept watching the street, while Railean looked in the window. She was surprised to see a young man sitting at the counter; he was reading a book that Railean couldn't make out, while eating a sandwich. She knocked on the window and he glanced up. He set both book and sandwich down, came over and unlocked the door, "Sorry but Hazel isn't in right now. She'll be back tomorrow, come back then." He made to close the door but Railean stopped him.

"Were not here to see Hazel. Where here looking for some books," she pulled out the paper Lilah had given her.

"It doesn't matter," he said, clearly annoyed that she wouldn't leave. "Hazel doesn't let me sell, buy or trade anything unless she is here. Something about not trusting my instinct on people or some junk."

Sam stepped up, "So how do you know Hazel?"

He seemed to realize that they wouldn't just leave, "She's my sister, the odd one in the family. You know she really believes the stuff she sells."

"So why do you work for her?"

The guy was starting to get impatient, "Family, duh. Look just come back tomorrow." He was able to get the door closed, and locked before either Sam or Railean could ask anything else.

They turned and walked down the street to the motel. The Impala was parked in front of room six. Sam knocked and Dean let them in.

"Well?" he asked as he closed the door. Railean looked about the room and was very surprised at how nice it was. They were standing in what looked like a sitting room with a small kitchenette and dining table off to the left. The living area had a sofa and small coffee table. But even with all that there was still plenty of room to move around. There were three doors off to the right, the bathroom being the middle and two rooms on the side.

"The owner wasn't there and her brother wouldn't even let us look around," Sam answered for them. "We'll go back and check it out tomorrow."

Railean went to the first door and opened it. Inside was a twin bed and a desk. "Dean did you ask for a suite?" She moved to the last door and was even more surprised to see a single bed, desk and a full-length mirror.

Dean sat at the table, "Nope I told him we needed two rooms. One for myself and brother and the other for our sister who snores loud." He laced his hands behind his head and sat back grinning at the shocked look on Railean's face.

Dean thought that she was shocked about the snoring jab but it was the title 'sister', that shocked her the most. She kind of liked it.

"Cool. But I am not going to ask how you would know whether or not I snore. Given that you wouldn't be able to hear me through your own snores."

The cheesy grin faded.

Railean was sitting on the sofa flipping through the spell book. Dean and Sam had gone down the street for dinner. She lifted her head, closed her eyes and said, "Let the object of objection become but a dream. I as I cause the seen to be unseen." She opened her eyes and grinned. The coffee table was gone. "Cool"

Dean and Sam returned. Sam set the bag of food on the table and looked around the room. "Wasn't there a coffee table there when we left, Dean?"

Dean looked at where the table should have been, saw Railean with an evil grin on her face, then shrugged, "I don't think so man. You must just be really tired." He dug his sandwich out of the bag and went to sit down next to Railean. Sam turned his back and started looking for his food.

"Let the object of objection be returned," she whispered just loud enough for Dean to hear her. "So that it's existence may be reaffirmed." The coffee table returned just as Sam was turning around.

"Hey!"

Railean and Dean started laughing. "Sorry Sam I couldn't help it. The look on your face was brilliant."

Sam tossed her the sandwich and sat at the table to eat his. "Your getting pretty good at that."

"Thanks. Watch this." She held her hand out and concentrated on the Coke can Sam had dug out of the bag. It lifted off the table and floated to her hand. She handed it to Dean, who took it with a grin.

"That could come in handy."

Sam smiled, "Oh ya. Watch this." He picked up the Mountain Dew can and tossed it to Railean, who caught it. "See works just as well."

Railean popped the lid, "Very funny. But I still liked mine better." She took a drink and dug into her sandwich. "So what's the plan till tomorrow?"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Railean didn't like that. "Oh no. When you two get the same look it usually means something illegal."

Dean nodded, "Yea, you and Sam are going to break into the bookstore and find those books. We don't have time to wait till tomorrow."

"So why him and me? Why not the two of you?"

Dean gave her his most charming grin, "Cause it's time you became an outlaw like the rest of us." He returned to his sandwich, "That and there is a movie I want to catch on TV tonight."

Sam and Railean walked to Something Wicca bookstore, neither of them saying much. The air was cool and Railean pulled her denim jacket closer. The doors were locked and Railean saw no sign announcing a security system, "Gotta love these small towns," Sam said pulling out a lock picking kit.

"Either that," Railean stated, "or Hazel believes in Karma so much that she figures the universe will come up with a better punishment then the law."

Sam pushed open the door, "You believe that.'"

Railean stepped into the shop and Sam followed, "Nope I think she just didn't post it," she pulled out a wad of cash. "But why tempt the fates." She started scanning the books, and pulled one of the shelves, "Found Ahanadinehad's Demons." She flipped it over, "Ooh it's twenty percent off." She tucked it under her arm.

Sam came up to her and handed her another one, "Here's A-E List of Demons and Other Tricksters. But I didn't see the ritual or the prophecies one."

The lights flipped on, "And you won't."

They both spun around to face a petite blonde. She was dress in a gypsy style skirt and had a tan peasant blouse. She had her hands on her hips. "You do realize that just because there is no sign doesn't mean I don't have an alarm system."

Railean looked at Sam, "Told you so." She turned back to the women, "Look Hazel we have every intention of paying for the books we needed."

"Honest thieves. Yea right."

"No really," Railean showed her the money. "We just really needed these books."

Hazel held out her hand, "I don't just sell these books to anyone. Now if you please."

Railean held out the books she had so far but kept her focused just beyond Hazel, "We really need those books Hazel."

Hazel took the books and set them down on the counter, "You break into my store, try stealing from me and still expect me to sell you potentially dangerous books," she crossed her arms in front of her. "Yes right."

Railean nodded to where she had been looking and Hazel looked behind her. Floating eye level were five of her heavier books. "Like I said, Hazel, we really need those books. There is something in one or all of them that is going to help us."

Hazel turned back to both of them. There was no surprise in them. "So you can float a couple of books, how does that justify stealing?"

Sam had enough by now, "She wasn't going to steal. We had the money ready to pay for them and every…" he dropped and grabbed his head.

"Sam!" Railean knelt beside him putting her arm around him. "It's alright. What do you see?"

Sam gasped for breath, "The guy…the one from earlier." He looked up at Railean. "Fire."

Railean stood and approached Hazel, "What's your brothers number?"

Hazel stepped back clearly not thinking they were for real. "Like I'll tell you."

Railean grabbed her arm, "He is going to die, unless you tell me his number and let me warn him. Now give me his damn number!" Railean wasn't sure if it was the fact that her brother was in trouble or if it was the look in her eyes, but right then Hazel believed them. She spouted off a number and Railean dialed on her cell.

It rang. Rang again and again. Railean was getting worried. _What if we're to late? What if Azazel got him already?_ She had jumped to Azazel when Sam had said fire. After the fifth ring a groggy voice answered.

"Yea."

Railean looked at Hazel, "What's his name?"

"Jason."

"Jason, are you alright?"

"What?" slight pause. "Who is this?" Jason's voice was starting to sound a little more alert.

" Are you alright?"

"Hazel is that you? What are you doing calling me? It's past midnight." There was a slight gasp. "Where is all this smoke coming from?"

"Jason get out of the house now!"

She heard what she thought was a door opening, "Shit my living room's on fire!"

Railean covered the mouthpiece, "It's his house. It's on fire." Railean was surprised to hear relief in her own voice. She uncovered the piece, "Jason are you out of the house, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm out. Now who the hell is this?"

"I'm sending Hazel over to your house now." She hung up; Hazel let out a sigh of relief. "He's out and going to be fine."

Hazel left the room and came back with two more thick books, "I owe you." She handed the books to Railean. They were the last two on the list.

Railean took them, "Thank you," she handed Hazel enough money to pay for all four books. She helped Sam to his feet and they left the store. "Your head alright?"

He nodded, "Yea just have a really bad headache."

They walked towards the motel, "When we get back you go lie down, Dean and I can look through these."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Family Ties **_

_**Chapter 9**_

(recap It's in **Bold** so if you don't want to recap just scroll to where the **bold **ends )

**Railean rubbed her eyes and cracked her neck. Both she and Dean had been reading through the books she and Sam had 'borrowed' from a local Wicca store, going on two hours now. Her eyes where tired and her neck muscles were getting stiff. A loud slam brought her back to reality.**

"**This is bull." Dean said from the coffee table. "Half the stuff in here I can't make out and the stuff I can make out, I can't understand." He looked up at Railean. "I told you. I am not Research Boy. That title belongs solely to Sam. He finds them and I kill them."**

**Marking her place with her finger, Railean looked up at Dean. They had had this argument before. When she and Sam had walked through the door of the hotel room they were renting and told Dean that Sam had had another premonition and was going to lie down for a little while, leaving Dean and Railean on research duty. He hadn't liked it then and it was apparent that he still had not warmed up to the idea.**

"**Dean, get over it alright. You have officially been demoted from the Killer-Of-All-Things-Creepy down to Research Boy. And I really hope you know where you were at in that book."**

**Dean locked his hands behind his head and leaned back, "I really hate this part of the job."**

**Railean went back to where she had left off, "Hey if you would rather have the part that causes killer headaches, I am sure Sam would love to trade with you right now. But since that ain't happening, get back to reading."**

"**Who died and left you in charge," Dean mumbled as he re-opened his book on ****Demonic Rituals for Demons****.**

**Railean grinned and continued to read, ****Demonic Prophecies: Then and Now****. She hadn't been paying attention and hadn't really read the text in front of her. She shook her head to clear it and re read it. "Dean! I found it!" She gathered up the heavy book and plopped it down on the coffee table. Nearly crushing Dean's head in the process, "The prophecy about Azazel, it's right here."**

**Dean leaned forward to look, "Umm…where?"**

"**Right here."**

**Dean just stares. **

"**I'm pointing right at it."**

"**Did I forget to mention that I don't speak gibberish?"**

"**It's not gibberish," Railean said, rolling her eyes. "It's an old form of Navajo. Here: 'After many lifetimes of destroying the innocent and hunting the…' I think the word is gifted ones. 'He, who is Azazel, will be defeated by the three…Fire sticks?' What the heck… oh wait guns, guns were known as Fire sticks. 'Azazel will be defeated by the three guns of the time" Railean continues to read while Dean keep looking for his lost spot.**

"**Lets see…yada yada yada…'A life for a life.' Yada yada yada…'Human flesh is his weakness and human flesh is what he will become." Railean slugged Dean in his arm. "See, I told you there were two other guns that could kill him and not just the Colt."**

**Dean glared at her and rubbed his arm. "Great, but I don't see where your book says where to find these other two guns, or how we're suppose to get the Colt back from Azazel. Because I'm pretty damn sure he isn't just going to hand it over because we ask him nicely," he resumes flipping the pages on his book.**

"**Well no it doesn't say, but I am sure that…" she slammed her hand down on top of his, "Wait! Stop!"**

"**OUCH! What the hell? What!" **

**Railean flipped back three pages and pointed to the content of it, "That's what."**

**Dean leaned forward to read the top of the page, still nursing the hand that Railean had clobbered, "Demonic Right of Power, and that warranted you squishing my hand?"**

**Railean tucked a strain of hair behind her ear. "Try reading the whole thing and not just looking at the pretty pictures Dean. This particular ritual says how a demon can be given human flesh and still keep its full demonic powers."**

**Dean rubs his hand, "Now why would a demon want to do that? I mean the SOB could just possess a person and keep it powers."**

**SMACK**

"**No it can't"**

"**HEY! You really need to stop hitting me."**

"**Then pay attention, when a demon possesses a person, it keeps it basic abilities. Trust me. Being able to pin people to the ceiling and causing your liver to rupture is not the worst a full fledge demon can do." She flipped the page. "It loses its more powerful ones."**

**Dean rubbed the back of his head and kept reading the ritual. "Alright so a demon performs this and boom its human. That could be a good thing. Makes Azazel easier to kill right?"**

**Now Railean is really confused, "Well yea. And that is why most demons opt for simple possession. If the host is killed, the demon is still alive. Well unless it's killed with one of those guns. And seeing as Azazel has one of them why would he want to perform…" Railean trailed off as she sees what is required for the ritual.**

"**Dean? We have a problem." She points to the last item on the list.**

"**Oh crap." He and Railean look at each other. A second later they hear Sam yell from the next room.**

"**DEAN!"**

**Both Railean and Dean bolted. **

Railean and Dean burst into the room; instantly Railean felt her feet leave the floor and was slammed into the wall. She gasped, "Dean!" She felt the wall thump and looked over; Dean was next to her, struggling against the invisible bonds that held him. Railean gasped for breath and tried to find Sam. He was across the room pinned to the wall as well. A dark figure was in front of him.

"Why is it when humans hear a scream for help, they rush in without thinking?" The figured turned and Railean saw the yellow eyes.

"Azazel," she whispered and Dean stopped struggling.

Azazel crossed the room and stood in front of Dean. "Now this does seem familiar. Funny how every time you and I have met, you end up in the same position. Me having control over whither or not you live." He lowered his eyes and Dean's face contorted with pain.

"STOP IT!" Sam and Railean shouted together. Azazel glanced over at her and Dean's face relaxed, but blood was dripping out of his mouth. "Looks like we have a new player. How is it that I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you?" He moved to stand in front of her.

Railean tried to press herself flat against the wall. "We have meet." She pushed at him with her mind and he even took a step back, but that was all.

An evil grin spread across his face. "Witches? Sammy, you're hanging with demon whore's now?" He stepped up to her and she tried again. "Tsk tsk tsk." He slapped her hard and Railean felt the wall greet the other side of her face, "I'm a demon girl. You're not strong enough to take me on." He made to hit her again, but his hand froze in mid air.

"But I am." Sam's voice was little more then a whisper, but there was strength in it. Azazel spun on him and Railean looked at him. Sam was focused on Azazel and there was a thin line of blood coming out of his nose.

"Well Sammy, seems I underestimated your abilities. I'm impressed." He dropped his hand and Railean saw Sam relax. Azazel struck her again. It was so quick that Railean didn't see it, only felt it. Her head felt like it would explode.

"But not that impressed."

Sam started to struggle. "Leave them both out of this! It's between you and me!"

Azazel seemed to loose interest in Railean and returned to stand in front of Sam. This gave her a chance to think, which was hard because of the pain on the left side of her cheek and her right side was throbbing from the wall. She looked to Dean, who was again struggling. He looked over to her and mouthed, "Do something."

Railean nodded. She closed her eyes and concentrated, but not on Azazel. She was concentrating on her mother. Melinda had been able to hurt Azazel, all Railean had to do was remember the spell she had said. _A flash of yellow and Azazel was thrown out of Railean's line of sight_. Railean looked up and saw that Azazel was still across the room. _Her mom was standing beside the crib, her arm outstretched, her mouth forming words._ Railean concentrated on those words; then shouted them, "Foris of vicis, foris of lucrum. Teneo tantum moestitia, teneo tantum poena!"

Azazel was jerked off his feet and thrown into the desk. The bonds holding all three of them were gone and they dropped to the floor. Railean knew that Azazel was hurt. "Two beings now dwell where only one can be. Release this demon and set this man free!" She was on her knees, gasping for breath, when she saw black clouds pour out of the man's mouth. But the cloud didn't leave the room; it circled the man and made to reenter him.

"NO!" Railean held her hand out and pushed her energy towards the cloud. It froze, but Railean could feel Azazel struggling and her grip was weakening. "Dean! Get Sam and get the hell out of here! I can hold him but not for long!"

She didn't know if Dean heard her but she did see him go to Sam, help him up and take him out of the room. Her grip on the cloud was slipping, but she managed to hold him while getting to her feet. She backed out of the room, once she was across the threshold the door slammed shut and she bolted. Dean had Sam in the back seat, the car running and the passenger side opened. She slid in and Dean took off.

Railean touched her nose, withdrew blood and wiped it on her sleeve. She stared rummaging in the glove box, "Dean you got any napkins." He reached under his seat and pulled out a towel. "I don't want to know what that is doing there, do I?"

Dean glanced at her as she wiped her nose, "No you don't."

Railean turned around in her seat to cheek on Sam, "Sam? You all right?"

His eyes were closed but he nodded, she turned back to Dean, "So now where? The books are still at the motel and Azazel is pissed as hell at us."

Dean wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, but all that was accomplished was smearing the blood there. Railean took the towel and started to wipe his mouth but Dean stopped her, "I got it. He took the towel. "For now we keep moving. Make it hard for him to pin us down."

Railean face forward in her seat, "You do realize what he wanted back there right?"

Dean looked pissed but not at Railean, "Yea. I do."

"You also realize that unless we find those other two guns and get the Colt back we are royally screwed."

"

Rai, I realize that!" The out burst surprised Railean but she didn't take it personally. "Sorry Rai. It's just that…"

"Don't' worry about it Dean," she told him patting his arm. "I'm use to your fits by now. I'm climbing in back. See how Sam is really doing." She found Sam's breathing quick and coming in gasps. "Sam? Open your eyes, Sam." He did and they were glassy.

"I'm fine Rai."

She sat him up straight by pulling on his jacket. "I'll believe that when your breathing is normal. Come on deep breath." He did as she suggested. "Better?" He nodded his color improving. "That was pretty impressive back there Sam."

He reached up and touched her cheek, "Not impressive enough." She took his hand.

"True. I guess I was the more impressive one but hey, I'll make you a medal for runner up first chance I get." She leaned into him. "For now I'm taking a nap. Keeping you two out of trouble can be so exhausting." She closed her eyes and fell asleep, but she did catch Dean's remark, "So can keeping you."

It was the Impala slowing down and coming to a stop that woke Railean. She glanced up at Sam and saw that he was still asleep. She lifted her head, "Dean? What's going on?" She sat up and saw that they had returned to the motel. "What the hell are we doing here?"

Dean turned around, "Stay here."

"Dean wait," she hissed but he was out of the car and heading towards the room they had just fled. She watched as he opened the door and disappeared into the room. She slid towards the door being careful not to wake Sam.

Looking around the parking lot she saw the sun just barely starting to creep over the horizon. She glanced at her watch. They had been driving for five hours. She was about to get out of the car when she saw Dean emerge from the room. He had his arms loaded with all three bags. She got out of the car and went to help him. "I told you to stay in the car." He hissed at her as they hauled to bags and tossed them into the trunk, not caring if the weapons got tussled.

"What are we doing here? Azazel could still be here." She whispered to him.

He headed back into the room and gestured for her to stay by the car. He didn't take as long this time, coming out with the books from the bookstore and Railean's spell book, "Like you said we needed these books. It was worth the risk." He shoved the books into Railean's arms and climbed back into the Impala.

Railean stood there for a second then climbed in shotgun and Dean peeled out of there. Somehow Sam slept through the whole thing. Railean dumped all but _Demonic Rituals for Demons_, on the floor. She opened to the page she and Dean had been looking at. Dean looked over at her, "What are you hoping to find in there?"

"Just finding out what they hope to do if they ever get their hands on Sam." Blank look from Dean, she rolled her eyes, "I'm looking to see what the ritual intel's for Azazel to become human and keep his powers." Dean rolled his eyes at her.

"You mean other then killing Sam?"

She slammed the book closed and saw Sam jerk awake. "Sorry Sam. I didn't mean to wake you."

Sam waved her off. "Don't worry about it." He leaned forward and saw the books on the floor. "How did we get those? Didn't we leave them at the motel?"

Railean nodded, "We went back for them. We needed them to figure out what Azazel is planning."

Sam became very quiet. Railean re opened the book to Demonic Right of Power, and showed Sam what it said. "He needs you to perform it. My guess is that he just figured that out, other wise he would have tried this earlier."

Sam read through the ritual, "But why would he want to become human? I mean he could just keep…"

Railean cut him off, "Possessing people? That's what Dean thought to. But like I told him a demon loses a lot of it's powers when it posses someone. Like this it would keep those powers and still be hard to kill. From the ritual it looks as if a demon has to become flesh and blood and then perform this. So my guess is that during the ritual Azazel would be easy to kill."

"Don't even think about it. We aren't using Sammy as bait."

"I wasn't thinking that, I was thinking out loud is all." Sam took the book from her.

"That isn't a bad idea."

Railean was quick to take the book back and closed it, "Yes is it! Forget it. Besides what do you think Azazel would think if you strolled up to him and said, 'Yea sure I'll let you sacrifice me,' He's not as dumb as we would like him to be."?

"It was just a thought Rai."

"Well Sam it was a bad thought." She leaned back. "We'll just find those other two guns and kill him that way."

Sam looked at Dean, "What other two guns?"

"Rai found that prophecy Lilah was talking about. It says something like three guns will kill Azazel or something along those lines."

"'Azazel will be defeated by the three guns of the time,'" Railean said with her eyes closed.

Sam looks a little confused, "So how do you fit in there?"

She turns and looks at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well Lilah said that she, for lack of a better word, conceived you because of that prophecy. But I don't hear how you fit into it. I mean anyone could find those guns and use them. Why did she need for you to be born?"

Railean was very quiet. She hadn't thought about it. She knew that Lilah was telling the truth; she had seen the prophecy for herself. But Sam was right there was no mention of why she had to even be born. "I don't know Sam? But she was telling the truth about the prophecy.

Dean looked over at her "Maybe she translated it wrong. I mean you almost did."

"Maybe."

Sam sat back in the seat, and Dean went back to driving. Presuming that Dean didn't miss any exits, they should be able to make good time to the Roadhouse. She let her mind wonder, mainly to her theory about the prophecy. She didn't want to tell the boys but she was thinking maybe she had translated it wrong. She read and re read but it said the same thing.

_After many lifetimes of destroying the innocent and hunting gifted ones, He, who is Azazel, will be defeated by the three Fire sticks of the time. In the essence of Death help can be found. Human flesh is his weakness and human flesh is what he will become. While many before him will try, it will be Azazel who comes closest to a demons ultimate goal. Defeat of this monster rest on the three Fire sticks._

Railean kept reading that one paragraph, knowing she was missing something but not able to see it. At some point she must have dozed off, Sam was shaking her awake, it seemed he and Dean had switched places while she slept.

"Yea," she asked sleepily

"What is a demons ultimate goal?" he asked returning his eyes back to the road

"Most demons just like to hurt people," she told him leaning in between his and Dean's seat, "they get some kind of kick out of it. Others they have a real plan and it usually ends with them destroying the world."

Sam looked out his darkened window. "You think that's what Azazel wants? Destroy the world."

Railean shrugged, "Couldn't say."

"Sam?"

"Yes."

"What was your dad like? I know him through a few of the stories that Mal's told me. But that's about it."

Sam looked over at her, "Why do you want to know?"

Now it was Railean's turn to shrug, "I was just thinking of my dad and I realized that I'm not that much like him. I mean I loved him. He was there for me. One time I was going out with this guy, I was maybe nine."

Sam grinned, "You were dating at nine? Dang I think even Dean waited till he hit the double digits."

"It wasn't like that," Railean signed. "He was the neighbor kid and we hung out a lot. We started telling everyone that we were dating to shock people. That's not the point. The point is that at some point Jeremy broke up with me and my dad was there for me. He just told me that Jeremy wasn't worth my time, I was better them him. You know TV dad stuff. I guess I'm wondering what a hunting dad would have done."

Sam shifted in the seat, "Well first off, you wouldn't have ever dated Jeremy, because you would have been moving around so much. Second, you would have spent most of your life in motels, being very careful that no one noticed that your dad was gone for days at a time. That was one of the biggest worries I think my dad faced. Not the demons or the other things he hunted, but having someone from Child Welfare came find Dean and me alone."

"Sounds lonely."

Sam shrugs, "A little bit but I had Dean to keep me company. We kind of entertained each other."

Railean nodded, "But I was an only child. So I wouldn't have like that."

"I have a feeling you would have managed. How long have you been hunting with you uncle?"

"Seven years, ever since my mom and dad died. Mal didn't know what else do to with me and handing me off to a foster family was not an option. Besides I kind of think by keeping me around it was like hunting with my mom again."

"So your mom was a hunter and a witch?"

"Yea, Mal says she was really good."

"I bet she was. If she was any thing like you she would have been." Sam nodded up a head, "Roadhouse is just over that hill."

Railean yawned, "Talk about cliché."

Sam grinned and Railean decided she liked it when he smiled. "Should we wake Sleeping ugly?" She jerked her head to the passenger seat where Dean was snoring away.

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Got a bowel of warm water."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Family Ties **_

_**Chapter 10**_

As tempting as it would have been, Railean talked Sam out of that prank, reminding him of the Nair in the shampoo. That stopped him. They woke Dean up, grabbed the books they had found and were giggling about what they could have done as they walked into the Roadhouse. The sight of Ellen and Lilah sitting and talking like old friends stopped all three of them in their tracks.

Railean looked over at Dean, "Did we miss something here?"

Dean was dumbfounded and just shrugged.

Railean made her way towards the two women. They didn't look up till Railean dropped Demonic Prophecies: Then and Now between the two. "So why did you need me?" Railean looked at Lilah

Lilah took the book, flipped a few of its pages and then tossed it back on the table. She looked up at Railean a little bit surprised. "You've read it. You should know."

Railean flipped to the page with the prophecy on it. "It says that you need the three guns, I don't fit into it. Anyone can find and shoot those guns why do you need me?"

Lilah stood and glanced back at Dean and Sam, whom were both sitting at a table. "What guns? There is no other gun other then the Colt that could kill Azazel. Where are you getting that there are two others?"

Railean was getting frustrated. She jabbed her finger on the book, "Right there, 'He, who is Azazel, will be defeated by the three Fire sticks of the time.' It's right there."

Lilah looked at the book, "Is that how you read it?" She straightened up and walked around the table. She placed her hands on Railean's shoulders. "That's not what it means."

Now Railean was flustered. She noticed that Lilah kept looking over at Dean and Sam. She glanced at the two, and it hit her. "Fire sticks was capitalized." She looked back into Lilah's mismatched eyes, "It's a proper noun." She shoved away from Lilah. "How long ago did you find that prophecy?"

Railean could tell that Lilah understood what she wanted to know and Lilah would wait for her to say it out loud. But she could bring herself to do that. "Twenty years ago, Railean."

Sam and Dean had stood up by then. "Are we missing something Rai?" Dean asked.

But she couldn't even look at them right now. Tears were burning behind her eyes, "Please tell me my mom didn't know." It was a plea.

Lilah tried to move towards Railean. Railean backed away from her, her back hitting into Sam. Lilah sighed.

Railean could feel the tears starting to break free, "What about him? Did he know?"

A look of confusion passed Lilah's face, "Aaron?" Railean shook her head. "Oh. No, he didn't. In fact I don't think he dose, even now."

Railean closed her eyes and covered her face. _No, no, no!_ Even in her head she couldn't bring herself to think it. She felt Sam's hands on her shoulders. "WHY!"

She shouted the words at Lilah, and the beer bottles flew off the table. Railean knew that she need to get a hold of herself but right now she didn't care what happened.

Dean was beside her now, "Hey easy there. You nearly took all of us out with that one. Come one. Tell us what's going on." Railean ignored him and advanced on Lilah.

"Where you ever going to tell us?"

"I couldn't. You had to figure it out for yourself."

Something clicked in Railean's mind. Her mom had told her those words. "My mom knew. My mom knew Aaron wasn't my dad."

"What?" Dean looked from Lilah to Railean. Clearly starting to catch on to something, but not knowing what it was.

"Yes she knew. She also knew she couldn't tell you."

Dean was getting pissed. He knew there was something going on and he was being left out in the dark. "Sam this making sense to you, cause I am lost." Sam said nothing.

Railean rounded on them both and was fully ready to let them have it. But the looks in both their eyes stopped her. This would hurt them as much as it was hurting her. "Lilah found that prophecy two years after your mom was killed. Firestick is a proper noun. It's a name not an object."

Realization started to dawn in Sam's eyes but Dean was still lost, "Yea so."

Railean could feel her legs starting to go jelly and a kind of hysteria was building up in her. "So she knew that the one it was referring to wouldn't have another kid, so she intervened."

Dean was still lost.

"Dean started naming me types of guns."

Dean brought his hand up and started ticking off guns, "Colt, Smith & Wesson, Remington, Moors, Sharp." If she hadn't been so upset Railean would have found this funny. "Spencer, Starr, Burnside, Enfield, Mauser, LeMat."

"Dean," Railean cut him off. "What's your last name?"

"Winchester."

"And a Winchester is also a type of gun. The prophecy is referring to your dad's last name. Lilah used your dad to get my mom pregnant. Are we clicking yet?"

Sam had sat back in his chair, but Dean remained standing. He looked from Lilah to Railean back to Lilah, shaking his head. "No. nononono. Not possible. Our dad would have told us."

Railean sank into the chair across from Sam. "Not if he didn't know."

Dean glared at Railean, "How could he have not know. I am damn sure he would have known if he had slept with someone and gotten her pregnant."

Railean held her head in her hands. She didn't have the strength right now to explain this to him. She felt a light touch on her arm and looked up, tears in her eyes. It was Sam.

"If it's true, you realize that means its you Azazel needs for his ritual, not me."

She groaned and let her head fall to the table, resting it on her arms. _Life just gets better and better._

"Why all the long face's? Someone get hurt?" Mal had just walked in and Railean was glad that all eyes moved to him and away from her and the boys. "Rai, are you alright?"

She kept her head in her arms; _Let someone else tell him, _she thought to herself.

Dean, it seemed, decided to take that role, "Oh yea she's just fine. Found out that her dad isn't her dad. A demon might be after her and, oh yea were her brothers." He looked over at Sam. "That about covers it?" He turned back to Mal. "So tell me Mal, did you know? Did you know all that and just kept it to yourself?"

Lilah stopped him from advancing on the now stunned Mal. Dean swiped her hands off of him, "Don't touch me." Railean looked up and notice that Dean's voice was very dangerous. "You're lying about the whole thing." Dean spun around on his heels, "I'm out of here." He slammed the bar door behind him and they all heard the Impala start up and Dean peel out of there.

Mal sat down by Railean, "What was he talking about." But Railean just shook her head; she was still trying to get her head wrapped around the whole idea.

Nineteen years of believing Aaron was her dad was going to be hard to erase. She looked over at Sam, "Sam, I'm sorry."

He was at a loss for words, "I don't know what to say. Guess I'm still sorting this out." He looked at Lilah, who was standing where Dean had left her. "Why?"

Lilith sighed, "I found that prophecy two tears after your mom died. I researched it and learned that it was referring you your dad's kids. The problem was there was no way he would have another one. After your mom he was devastated. So I took matters into my own hands." She sat at the table, "You have to understand Sam, without a third child, Azazel couldn't be killed. I did what I had to do."

Railean stood up fast, knocking the chair back wards, and looked at her, "No you didn't. You did what you did for revenge. You saw a way to kill that bastard and you took it. To hell with who it might have hurt."

Mal interrupted, "So wait, you're the youngest offspring?" Railean stopped and looked at him. She didn't like what she saw. She moved to stand beside Sam.

"Offspring?" she asked.

Mal looked confused almost hurt that she moved away from him, "Yea, you said that Azazel needed the youngest offspring. That would be you not Sam."

Sam stood as well, "She never said anything about that." He moved to stand in front of her, his hand moving to the gun in his waistband. "In fact you weren't even in the room when I told her that."

Mal grinned at them both, "Yea it's always the little slip ups that out us." He over turned the table and it hit Sam, knocking him into Railean. He swung his arm and hit Lilah before she could move.

Railean struggled to get Sam off of her. "Sam, move it!" He rolled off of her and she saw him tossed aside. He flew back and crashed onto another table. "Sam!"

She looked up and saw Mal advancing on her, his eyes black. _But it's not Azazel_, she thought. She scurried back away from him. She mind was in too much turmoil to think clearly. He reached her and picked her up by the throat cutting off her air. She started clawing at his hand.

"The boss was hoping he wouldn't have to kill Sammy. Now I'm sure he'll be happy about this turn of events." Railean couldn't breath. She could feel the fight starting to leave her. She started kicking, hoping she could hit him and get him to loosen his grip on her neck. Nothing. She heard her name being called but Mal's grip on her neck kept her from answering. She saw Sam scrambling to his feet and then blacked out.

Sam crawled to his hands and knees and saw Railean in Mal's grasp, "Rai!" He pushed himself up and grabbed a leg from the ruined table. He saw her stop fighting and panicked. "Let her go!" He swung the leg and it cracked across Mal's back, splitting it in two and causing Mal to drop her. She hit the floor with a sickening thud.

Mal turned to Sam, "Now was that necessary." He flicked his hand and Sam went crashing into the other wall. "Stay." Mal turned around and was facing Dean who had a shotgun leveled at him.

"I forgot something," Dean said and fired. Mal was blown through a window. Dean rushed over to it saw Mal get up glare at him and then take off running. He was about to follow when Sam's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

They both watched as Mal got away. Sam asked over his brother's shoulder, "What made you come back?"

Dean just shrugged and Sam smiled at his brother, "I know, I know. No chick moments."

They both went to where Railean lay. But it was Dean who picked her up and carried her to what use to be Mal's room. Something Sam would remember.

Railean slowly opened her eyes. It was pitch black and took them a while to adjust to the darkness. She was in Ellen's spare room with one of Jo's comforters over her. She slowly turned her head to the right and saw Sam sleeping in the chair. _Kind of what I did for Mal when he was hurt._ That thought brought back what had just happened. Mal had tried to strangle her. _No. That wasn't Mal._ She felt her throat. _That was a demon. _Mal was now possessed and the thought brought new tears to her eyes.

She saw Sam stir and thought to herself, _that's my brother sleeping there._ The thought was alien to her. She had been an only child and the idea that she had another, no two other, siblings was a concept she was having trouble getting her mind around.

She tried to sit up but gentle hands pushed her back down. She looked to the left and saw Dean standing beside the bed. "Wait till Doc takes a look at you." He stood back, "Sam says you hit your head pretty hard when Mal dropped you."

"That wasn't Mal," she whispered, her voice raw and full of emotion.

Dean scratched his head; "Yea I kind of figured that out when I shot him and noth…"

Railean bolted upright, her eyes wide, "You Shot Him!" Her hands went to her throat, _well that hurt._

Dean put his hands on her shoulders to try and lie her back down, "It was rock salt and he walked away from it."

Railean knew that Dean had done the right thing, but the idea of someone shooting at her uncle kind of pissed her off, even if he did deserve it. "But still. You shot him."

Dean gave up trying to get her to lie back down. "He'll be fine Rai." He stopped to think about what he was saying, "Wait a minute, why am I defending what I did? You know that was the right thing."

"Already you two are fighting like brother and sister." They both looked over at Sam, who was very much awake and grinning at the two of them.

Railean smirked back at him and pointed to Dean, "He started it."

"I did not."

"Yea well, who shot my uncle?"

"Hey he was possessed, nearly killed you and about to beat the shit out of Sam."

Sam stood up and went to flick the lights on, "Hey I had him right were I wanted him."

"Yea if you were meaning for him to rip you a new one."

Railean smiled. The door opened and Doc strolled in, nodding to both Sam and Dean. "Thought I told you to get me when she woke up, and I am very sure I asked you not to let her sit up." Doc sat on the edge of the bed.

"Doc, like either one of them could have stopped me." Railean pointed her chin up and Doc massaged her throat. She jumped a little when he pressed harder. He nodded and continued to cheek her out. Other then the bruises on her neck and the lump on her head, Doc said she would be fine but he wanted her to stay in bed till morning.

Railean looked around, "What time is it? I mean how long was I out for?"

Doc stood up and started out the door, "Well I got the call about ten and that was about nine hours ago. Like I said stay in bed till morning." He left the room closing the door behind him.

Railean settled back into the pillows, and could see Sam and Dean were getting uncomfortable. _Now what?_ "Dean what made you come back?"

Dean shifted uncomfortable from one foot to the next. "Dose it matter?"

"Is there a reason your avoiding the question?"

"Do you have to answer a question with a question?"

"Do you think I'm not good at that? I am a big fan of Who's Line Is It. I am very good at the whole answering a question with a question. I invented it. Now, shall we try again? What made you come back?"

Dean sat in the chair, "I don't know. I was peeling out of here and then I just felt like I needed to come back. My instincts have never been wrong, so I followed them. Are we done with the chick moment?"

Railean folded her arms and had a lopsided grin on her face. She could tell that Dean was use to using that line on Sam to avoid talking, but it kind of didn't have the same ring when he used it on her. "Dean. I am a chick. I have moments. You are going to end up having chick moments when there is a chick around."

Dean looked a little taken back and Railean heard Sam snicker behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Family Ties **_

_**Chapter 11**_

They stayed at the Roadside for a week. They had no other attempts from demons trying to take Railean, but they knew that Azazel would try again. It was just a matter of when. Mean while the three got to know each other better. Before they had found out they were related it didn't matter now it seemed like the thing to do.

Railean learned that Sam had, at one point, gone to collage and was close to proposing to a girl, before Azazel killed her. They learned that she liked hard rock, favorite color was purple and her dream was to find a real live dragon. "Hey given what we do, odder things have happened."

The only topic that was off limits was Mal. Just the thought of him could get Railean into tears. Sam and Dean seemed to realize that she needed to work that one out herself.

Dean kept his promise and even taught Railean a few moves, but stopped when she was able to flip him over her, leaving a very painful bruise on his back. She started to practice her makeshift spells, but Ellen put a stop to that when one of her spells caused Dean and Jo to switch bodies for the day. Sam and Ash spent most of the time keeping an eye on Ash's program for tracking Azazel. It was Jo who found a new hunt for them.

"Alright I am sick of you three. You need to get out and go kill something."

Sam and Dean both looked at her, "What you didn't like being me?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face. Railean grinned from the pool table. It had taken Sam and her to keep Dean from taking Jo's body to the closest full-length mirror and stripping it down. Something Jo never let her forget.

"Yes I had so much fun standing to pee." She set a file on the table in front of Sam and Dean. "But you might want to take a look at this."

Dean opened the file but gave Jo a dirty look. Railean walk to the same table caring the pool stick and read over his shoulder. It had newspaper clippings and about six color photographs, all of young girls. From reading the file it looked like the girls had gone missing, each a week apart, no bodies were found.

Railean looked up at Jo, "What makes you think this is one of ours? Could just be runaways, or normal kidnappings."

Jo shook her head and pulled up a chair, "Nope, I don't think so. And before you ask me why," she set down another file. "I did more research and found that there is a pattern. There are a rash of female disappearances every 52 years, same town and all. Since the disappearances are so far between the authorities never connect them."

Railean looked over the new file while Dean handed off the one he had to Sam. There were pictures of some of the girls, but most were taken from newspapers so old they were yellowing. Railean shrugged, "I don't see why we can't look into this one. Jo did all the hard stuff. So Jo where are we headed?"

They were packed, on the road and heading to Jackson, Minnesota the next day. The drive was boring and Railean was starting to get on Dean's nerve. Mainly, Dean thought, she believed herself a good singer, and no matter what song he put in the tape deck she would sing it at the top of her lungs. While they were stopped to get gas she told Sam that she knew she couldn't sign but it was fun to see Dean flinch every time she butchered one of his songs. Sam just chuckled.

They stopped in Sheldon Iowa for the night.

"I'm going out." Dean said as he grabbed his jacket, "I need other company."

Railean smirked, "You mean you want to get laid."

Dean stopped at the door and for a second Railean thought he was going to turn around but he just shook his shoulders and left. Railean turned to Sam, "Aren't you going to go out?"

Sam shook his head, "Nope, not interested." He snatched the remote from her and flipped the TV to The Best Damn Sports Show.

"Hey!"

"Snooze you loose."

Railean glared but had a better idea. She wrinkled up her nose and the TV changed back to Lifetime. She giggled. "Better."

Sam looked over at her, held the remote and flipped it back. "No, this is better."

She got up and headed for the door, "I'm getting a Dew." Sam stood up to follow her. "What are you doing?"

"Going with you."

"Sam I can walk to the vending machine and back without anything happening."

Sam crossed his arms; "Yea and you could take the bags out to the car without anything happening? I'm coming with you."

"Is that why you aren't going out tonight? You're staying here to protect me." The last comment wasn't a question. "What did you and Dean do draw straws to see who had to baby-sit the little sister? No way, forget it." She shut the door and faced Sam. "You two wouldn't have done this if you still didn't know I'm your sister, don't start now."

Sam met her firm gaze, "First off we didn't draw straws. We flipped a coin. Second off, you're right. We wouldn't have done that if we didn't know you're our sister. But then Azazel wouldn't know that you're our sister and he wouldn't be after you."

Railean stared at him a moment the reached around him, grabbed both their jackets, handed his to him, "Lets go."

She headed out the door and Sam followed, but was a little surprised when she walked past the soda machines. "Umm… What happened to the Dew?"

She shook her head, "Nope were going to get something stronger." She continued to walk and Sam realized she was heading to the bar.

He grabbed her arm, "Whoa! You can't go in there. You're not old enough."

Railean reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a Kansas's driver's license, "I am now."

He snatched it from her and examined it, "Where did you get this."

She grabbed it back, "Ash, and don't worry it's real. Ordered it from the DMV online. You would be surprised what you can do online." She headed towards the bar, flashed her licenses and the guy didn't even look twice

The bar was dimly lit and smelled of smoke. Some where off in the corner a jukebox was playing Thunder Struck by ACDC. She spied Dean sitting at a table with a pretty red head. She thought it best if she didn't disturb him, but the temptation to embarrass her newfound brother was very strong.

Sam came up behind her, "Are you trying to get Dean pissed at me." led her to a boot h, away from Dean. He sat her down and took the seat opposite her.

"What? You wanted to come here I can tell. But you couldn't cause you had to baby-sit me. Well now you can baby-sit me and have fun. It's a win win situation." She could tell he was about to argue more with her "Look I promise I won't drink, smoke or anything fun. But I really want you to have fun. I'll sit here and be good."

Sam hung his head and she realized that he was going to cave, "You still want that Dew? I believe the DD gets free drinks."

She clapped her hands and bounced up and down, "Yea."

Sam left to get the drinks and Railean sat back in the booth. While she was watching everyone else she came to the conclusion that drunks were funny people. They thought they could dance and there was a group of them in the back just getting 'jiggy'.

"Mind if I sit?" Railean looked up at the owner of the voice. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was taking a seat before Railean could say anything. "I'm Evan." He extended his hand, she took it.

"I'm Carla," she said without thinking. Lying about her name to strangers had become second nature. "And I do mind, I'm here with someone."

Evan looked around, "I don't see them," he reached for her hand again and she slid it off the table. "If I were with you, I wouldn't leave you for a second." She could tell that Evan was use to getting women to swoon over him and it might have worked but she was use to seeing Dean act this way around any girl he ran into.

She put on a sickly sweet smile, "Not even to get me a drink?" She nodded her head towards Sam who was coming back, a glass of Dew in one hand and a beer in the other. "Problem?" He asked sitting next to Railean.

"Nope," Railean answered taking her drink. "He was just leaving." Evan tipped his glass and stood up. He headed for the closest thing with tits. "God tell me Dean is a little more suave then that?"

Sam smirked and slide to Evan's empty seat, "Not sure, but he isn't that tacky. So you have you Dew now what?"

Railean looked around the bar, enjoying the chatter and the people. "Now we sit and enjoy our drinks, and…" she was looking over Sam's shoulder, her face fell, "hope Dean doesn't deck you."

Sam turned and saw Dean standing behind him, "Oh Dean isn't' going to hit him, but Dean is going to drag his happy ass outside and kick it."

Sam stood and faced his brother, "Dean come on."

Railean had never seen Dean this pissed, "Come on? Dude you brought our sister to a bar. You were supposed to keep her at the motel. What were you thinking?"

Railean stood up and got between them, "Stop it Dean. It was my idea to come here." She pushed against them both trying to separate them, but neither of them budged.

"It's not a big deal, Dean. I am looking after her, she's fine."

Dean was having none of it, "What if that guy had been a demon Sam? Where were you then, huh? You weren't around and something could have happened."

"Dean nothing happened," Railean interposed. "And besides, where do you get off flipping a coin to see who needs to stay with me? You could have asked my opinion and would you both stop talking about me like I'm not here."

Railean was starting to get mad at them both, when Dean took her by the arm and started to lead her towards the door. Evan stepped in front of him, "Not sure the lady wants to leave just yet."

Dean stepped around him and pulled Railean with him. Evan grabbed his other arm, "Hey, I'm not done." Dean let go of Railean's arm and came around swinging. He decked Evan in the jaw and Evan went down.

"Dean!"

A couple of Evan's friends were on Dean in a second. He was able to lay out two of them but the third one got a shot to his stomach and Dean doubled over. Sam came up behind the third, tapped him on the shoulder and when the guy turned Sam hit him.

"Guys stop it!" Railean yelled, trying to break them up. A pair of strong hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the fight and towards the door. She started kicking and yelled for them, "Sam!" But Sam was a little bit busy fighting off another guy. She slammed her head back, like Dean had taught her and caught they guy in the nose. He dropped her and she scrambled back to the fight. By the time she got there the two bouncers had broken up the fight.

One was holding back Sam and Dean while the other was holding back Evan and his gang. Both sets of guys were yelling insults across the bouncers. Railean tugged on Sam and Dean's arm, "Guys let's go. Now!" They turned to her, saw that she was a little freaked and left the bouncers to deal with Evan and his gang.

The walked back to the motel in silence. Railean didn't have the heart to tell them that a guy had tried to drag her outside. They were already pissed at each other and she didn't want to make it worse.

Railean entered the motel, followed by Sam. Dean came in and slammed the door. Railean sat on the couch and Sam took a seat at the table. Both of Sam and Dean were bleeding from the mouth and Sam was going to be sporting a black eye by tomorrow.

Dean paced in front of the door, not saying anything. Railean fidgeted with her hands and Sam just sat there, both waited for Dean to say something. He stopped pacing and looked at Sam and then to Railean. "You realize how close I was to scoring with that red-head."

Railean was shocked. That wasn't what she thought he would say and she could tell Sam was just as confused. "What?"

"That's right I was already to make her squeal and then you two show up and boom. I end up in a bar fight." He touched his mouth, "So instead of having sweet kisses planted on my mouth I get a fist."

Railean looked at Sam then back to Dean, "Not to point fingers," she started. "But you kind of hit him first."

"Well the bastard grabbed my arm." He sat next to Railean, "It was more out of reflex then anything." He looked back to Sam. "You couldn't have jumped in sooner?"

"I figured you could handle two normal guys. I'll remember that next time."

Dean gave Sam a 'Your such a wimp' look, then stood up. "I'm going to shower then go to bed." He headed to the bathroom, "Try to stay out of trouble." He closed and locked the door.

Railean looked at Sam who just shrugged. "Don't ask me. I have no clue."

"Well I must say that my first trip to a real bar is going to be a memorable one."

She said goodnight to Sam went to the adjoining room and closed the door. Her thoughts drifted to the guy who had grabbed her. _It could have just been a normal guy,_ she thought, as she got ready for bed. But that other nagging voice wouldn't leave it alone, _you don't really think so. Why drag you towards the door and not just back from the fight?_ She told that voice to shove it, she was fine and so were her boys. She turned off the light and crawled into the bed, grateful Dean had suggested getting an adjoining room.


	12. Chapter 12

Family Ties

Chapter 12

They set off the next day by six a.m., both boys sporting fat lips and Sam with a black eye. None of them mention the bar brawl. The drive was uneventful and Railean was able to convince herself that who ever had grabbed her was just trying to get her away from the fight, nothing more.

Jackson, Minnesota was like a lot of the other towns they had come across, the only difference where all the missing person flyers. They had stopped by the sheriff's office and Railean had gone in to take a look. She saw all six of the girls from Jo's file and one more that hadn't been there. She took the poster of the new one and left the building.

She slid into the Impala, handing Sam the new poster, "I think this is latest one." She pointed to the date, "Yea. Johanna Davis was taken two days ago. That's exactly one week after Jaisyn Templton."

Sam nodded his agreement, "So why wait a week?"

Dean shifted the car into gear, "That is what we are here to find out." He steered them towards The Starlight Hotel.

After stowing their bags at the hotel they a quick lunch would do them all some good.

The diner wasn't very crowded and they were able to get a booth. Railean spread out the photos of each missing girl. She knew there was a connection but just couldn't see what it was.

"I know they are connected I just can't see how. Sam you try." She pushed the pictures to him.

"How would you suggest I try?" He asked picking up the missing person poster of Johanna Davis. "And what makes you think this one is even in the group?"

The waitress brought them their lunch and noticed Sam holding the poster, "You guys knew Johanna?"

Railean looked up at her, "Were covering the rash of disappearances and Johanna might be one of them."

The waitress filled Dean's coffee and shook her head, "Don't let Josh hear you say that. He's convinced Johanna was taken. But the sheriff isn't listing her as one of them. He says that since she's eighteen she doesn't fit that classification." She shrugged. "Poor guy. He's beside himself."

"You know where I can get in touch with him?"

She nodded to a booth at the back where a guy with maple hair and nursing a beer sat. "That would be him, but like I said, I wouldn't mention it to him." She left the table.

Railean stood up and Sam grabbed her arm, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go talk to him." She saw the look in both Dean and Sam's eyes and rolled her own. "Oh come off it, both of you. It's right across the room. You're still in my line of sight and I believe I can handle it." She pulled her arm out of Sam grip and went over to Josh's table.

"Hi."

He didn't look up. "Mind if I sit?"

"Yes."

Railean nodded, "Alright. I'll stand."

"What do you want?" He's tone made it clear that he wanted to be alone.

Railean sat down, "I'm doing interviews with the families of the seven girls who have gone missing. Johanna's your sister right?"

"Someone put you up to this? Think it's funny? My sister has been missing for three days and no one thinks it's a big deal, just because she turned eighteen a week ago." He took a drag from his bottle. "Well sweetheart I ain't laughing."

Railean took his outbreak in stride; she saw Dean start to rise and shook her head at him. "Josh, I believe you. No one would know Johanna better then her brother. So you would know if she's in trouble. Family's are like that. I really want to help you but you have to trust me."

Josh ran a hand through his maple brown hair, and Railean could see how much not having his sister was hurting him, "Why do you believe me? For all you know Johanna's ran away and I just don't want to accept that."

She slid in the seat across from Josh and took his hand, "Because, I see the pattern and Johanna falls into that pattern."

"What pattern?" he asked as he took another drink.

"All the girls who have gone missing have done so exactly one week apart. Johanna vanished one week after Jaisyn and if I can't find out why another girl will go missing in four days."

"Your crazy."

Railean shrugged, and sat back into the booth "I might be, but right now I'm the only one who thinks your sister is in trouble. So are you going to help me?"

Josh finished his beer, looked at Railean and nodded, "Yea I guess I am."

Railean smiled, "Good. Follow me." She took Josh's hand and led him to the booth Dean and Sam were at. "Sam, Dean this is Josh. He's going to help us find his sister. Josh these are…" she grinned in spite of herself, "These are my brothers, Sam and Dean."

Being guys they just nodded as Josh took a seat next to Sam and across from Railean. She showed Josh what they knew so far and asked, "Do you see a connection between these girls and your sister?"

He looked at her, "You don't?" He took out a pen and started writing numbers down, "Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen and eighteen. The age of each girl missing is going in the order they were taken. So if you are right about your pattern then the next girl will be nineteen."

Railean was stunned. She had had this information for two days and hadn't seen that. "But how is whoever choosing what girls are taken? I mean where would they get that information?" She looked at Sam. "I'm thinking library. Why don't you and Josh go cheek out where he saw Johanna last and Dean and I can look up information in the town library."

Dean groaned, "I hate research."

Josh grinned, "The new librarian is hot."

"I'm there."

Dean and Railean walked into the library and were impressed at once. For a small town the library was huge. There was a redhead standing behind the counter and Railean saw Dean grin. She just rolled her eyes and walked up to the counter. "Excuse me."

The women turned around and flashed Dean a smile, even though it was Railean who was talking. Her badge read Delilah, "How can I help you?"

"Umm… Yea I was wondering if you have net access here?"

Delilah kept her eyes on Dean and talked to him, "We do but you need a card to have access to them." She finally looked at Railean, "Do you have one?"

Railean shook her head, "How do I apply for one."

Delilah reached behind the counter and pulled out an application, "You need to provide proof that you live here in town."

"And if I'm from out of town?"

Delilah smirked at her, "Then you can't have access to the computers."

Railean was ready to hit her when Dean leaned across the counter, "Oh come on…" he made a point to look at her name badge. "Delilah. Surly you could let my sister use one computer for just a little bit. I would really appreciate it."

Delilah smiled back and leaned towards Dean making sure her chest was on top of the counter, "Oh she's your sister. I suppose if it makes you happy." She pushed the paper towards Railean, "Just leave the address blank and I'll fill it in for you."

Now Railean was sure she would lose her lunch, "Oh gee thanks," she said with much sarcasm.

She used one of the pens on the counter and filled out the application. She gave mostly bogus info but she was sure Delilah wouldn't care. While she fill it out Dean was flirting shamelessly with her. More then once Railean was close to hitting someone, she just didn't know whom to hit.

She handed the paper back and Delilah took it without even looking at her, "Here's your card, computers are over there." She jerked her head towards the left and kept hitting on Dean, who didn't seem to mind one bit. Railean snatched up the card and decided to leave Dean to his sleazing.

After an hour on the net Railean found that while the same thing would happen every 52 no one ever made a connection. She also learned that eight girls would go missing, the cops said they were runaways and left it at that. All cases were still open. She was bout to give up when she came across the mention of a body being found.

Dean came up behind her and started reading. "You find anything?"

"You get her number?"

Dean smiled, "Yea, yea I did." He pulled out a slip of paper. "I am just to damn good. So what did you find?"

Railean stretched backwards, while to library was nice the chairs were incredible uncomfortable, "Eight girls would go missing every fifty-two years. That means Josh was right about the next one." Dean started rubbing her shoulders. "But I still don't see how they are being chosen. Although I think I may have found out what it might be. Last time a body was found drained of blood," she tilted her head back, "but it isn't vampires, no bit marks. They say it looked like she had her wrists cut, ruled it a suicide."

"But you don't think so."

Railean clicked the link and a photo of the girls back popped up. It showed a what looked like a tattoo of a snake eating itself. "No way she could have done that to herself."

Delilah stood behind Dean, "You find what you ne… What is that!"

Railean quickly closed the link but it was to late, "I think you're done. Feel free to leave." She turned and walked away glancing back and shaking her head.

"Think I should still call her?"

Railean stood up and made a point to hit Dean with her jacket.

As they were walking back to the car Dean asked her, "You said you might know what's doing this? Well, what is it?"

Railean stood at the door, "A dark witch. There are some really dark spells that can reverse your age, but it requires a lot of blood. That symbol I showed you, it's an Ouroboros, never-ending, not beginning, no end."

"So what do we do? Witches are your department."

She got into the car and waited for Dean to do the same. "Well if the witch is waiting a week before taking her next victim that means Johanna might still be alive. I can try to locate her. But I need something personal and a map of the town."

Dean started the car, "So lets go hunt us a witch."

Sam and Josh were back at the motel. "We got nothing, no one saw anything."

Josh was sitting at the table looking through the file Jo had given them, "Please tell me you faired better then we did?"

Railean nodded, "Yea Dean got Delilah's number and I was able to get a good idea on what might be taken the girls," she sat down across from Josh. "We might be able to find her but I'm going to need something personal of hers."

Josh reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Nothing fancy, just a little red piece of plastic, looked like something you could get out of a vending machine. "Our dad got this for her when she was ten, never took it off. I found it the day she went missing, that's how I knew she was in trouble."

Railean took it carefully, "This will work perfectly. Sam find me a map of this town, Dean I need an amethyst crystal, nothing big and fancy, as long as it's amethyst. Sam left to get the map and Josh took off the chain around his neck and handed it to her.

A purple stone hung on it, "Johanna gave this to me when I graduated high school."

"Even better."

Once Sam had acquired the map from the front office, they set it up on the table. Railean spread it flat and held Josh's necklace over it, the ring slide through the chain hanging across the amethyst. "Keep in mind I have never really done this, only read about it."

She closed her eyes and started swinging the stone and ring above the map, focusing on the picture Josh had shown her. At first nothing happened, then Railean started to feel the stone being pulled down towards the map. She lowered it and opened her eyes. The stone and ring were resting upright on the map, she grinned. "Got her."

Josh looked over the map, "Those are old warehouse's, our dad use to work there. Johanna and I would play there a few time but we haven't been there in awhile. You think she's there?"

Railean nodded and Dean and Sam started getting flashlights; anything else they thought they would need. Josh stood and started to head for the door, but Railean stopped him. "Where do you think your going?"

"To get Johanna. If she's there and hurt I need to help her."

Railean shook her head, "No you're are staying here. We'll find her and bring her back, it's what we do."

Sam took her arm and pulled her aside, "Rai maybe you should stay with him."

"What? No you are not going all protective on me."

Sam shook his head, "It's not that. If we leave him here by himself, you know he's just going to follow us. Maybe end up getting hurt. With you here you can make sure he stays." He pulled out his cell. "We'll call if we find anything."

Railean didn't like them going out there without her but Sam had a point. If it was either of them she wouldn't stay put either, "Alright but you call."

Sam nodded and he and Dean left.

Railean turned to Josh, "Guess it's just the two of us. Don't worry. Sam and Dean are very good at this. They'll find her and bring her back."

Josh sat heavily on the sofa, "I feel so helpless. I mean I know where she is and I'm just sitting here." He held his head in his hands. "You're sure they'll find her."

Railean sat down next to him, "Yea I am." She had faith in brothers. She grinned at that. She still wasn't use to referring to Sam and Dean like that. Her brothers. Even now it felt weird.

Josh smiled at her, "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh it's nothing, just." She considered telling Josh some of the story. "I haven't known Sam and Dean very long. We didn't grow up together."

"Your parents split?"

She nodded, "Yea, something like that. Anyway, its still odd for me to thing of them as brothers."

"Well they sure got they whole over protectiveness down."

"What do you mean?"

Josh looked away smiling, _God he looks cute when he smiles_. He turned back to her, "I saw the way Dean was at the diner, when I went off on you. For a second I was sure he would come over. Typical big brother."

They sat there for a moment in awkward silence. Railean had never been alone with a guy, like this. She was usually very confident now she felt, well flustered. Didn't know what to say or do, didn't want to look silly. Which was something she usually didn't care about.

Josh interrupted her thoughts; "I guess I should apologies for that. You know for the way I was when you came over. I guess I was feeling bad about Johanna and all." He moved closer to her. "I wouldn't be able to find her like you did and I guess what I'm trying to say..."

"Your welcome Josh." He was inches from her and she so wanted him to kiss her.

"Yea that's it." His hand moved to her face and pulled it the rest of the way to his mouth. His mouth was soft and Railean was finding that she was kissing him back.

There was a loud pounding on the door that made both of them pull apart. Railean looked at the door and Josh asked, "Your brothers?"

Railean shook her head, "They would have the key." She stood and headed to the window to look out. The pounding was getting more intense and Railean was sure the door would bust in any minute. She reached the window right when it did. Delilah stepped in.

Josh was on his feet and by Railean's side. "The librarian?"

Delilah looked them over and grinned, "You really are a powerful one." She jerked her head up and Railean felt Josh leave her side. He had been tossed into the wall and was slumped on the floor.

"Josh!"

She turned towards where Josh had been thrown but Delilah had her arm and spun Railean around to face her, "You think I can't smell one of my kind." Her nails dug into Railean's arms, "That I can't tell when someone is scrying."

"Do you like to hear yourself talk?" Railean asked.

She squeezed Railean's arm harder, "Aren't we mouthy."

Railean gave her the same kind of smirk she had given her at the library, "And I hit hard to." She jammed the heel of her hand into Delilah's nose, and felt a satisfying crunch.

Delilah's grip on her arm faltered and Railean twisted out of it. She went over to Josh but couldn't wake him. "Wonderful." She knew she couldn't fight Delilah and keep Josh safe. She grabbed him under the arms and dragged him to the bathroom; had gotten him in there when she felt Delilah's fingers on her shoulders. She lashed out with her leg hoping to buy sometime.

She felt her leg connect, shoved Josh's feet all the way into the bathroom and closed the door, "Let none enter who wish him harm." She felt something collide with the back of her head and saw stars before she slumped to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Family Ties **_

_**Chapter 13**_

The first thing Railean noticed when she woke up was her taped mouth. The second thing was that a librarian had taken her out. If Sam and Dean… _No,_ she corrected herself when Sam and Dean find her, they won't let her live it down. She was lying on her stomach, hands above her head tied to some kind of post. She found that leather straps attached to the gurney she was lying on were holding her feet.

She carefully tilted her head up and tried to get a better look at her surroundings. There were no windows, and the room was a cold gray. She heard chanting and turned towards it. Delilah stood in the shadows at an alter and must have realized the Railean was awake, because she stopped chanting. "Yes I know you're awake girl. Oh and don't worry we aren't at the warehouses." She turned to face Railean and Railean noticed she held an athema, with the Ouroboros carved into the handle, "I simply left my last girl there. Once I felt you, I knew I was better off." She crossed in front of Railean and squatted down till she was eye level with her. "I guess you could say you saved her life." She tapped the flat of the blade against Railean's cheek. "Don't you feel better?"

Railean started to struggle against her bonds. _She had better hope Dean and Sam get here before I kill her myself._ Delilah stood up and returned to her alter. "You know I don't think I've ever met a witch as powerful as you. And I have been doing this for some time, two hundred and eight to be exact. I am very good at it."

Railean closed her eyes and concentrated on shoving Delilah against the wall. Pain exploded in her head and she thought it would rip in two. She cried out from behind the duct tape and Delilah turned around, "Oh did I forget to mention that your powers won't work in my circle." She turned back. "And I've cast it around the entire house. Railean realized that this was fast becoming a very worry some situation.

_Dean, Sam, where are you two!_

Sam and Dean pulled out of the hospital parking lot and headed back to the motel to pick up Josh and Railean. When they found Johanna she had lost a lot of blood and had deep cuts to her back, they knew Josh might be a little pissed that she wasn't with then but thought at least she was alive.

Sam snapped his phone closed, he had been trying to call Railean since they had found Johanna, but she wasn't answering. Dean looked over at him, "Still no answer?"

Sam shook his head, "You would think she would have that thing glued to her hand. You don't think something happened?"

Dean floored the gas but shook his head, "If something did I'm sure she's fine. She a witch after all."

Sam nodded but wished the Impala would go faster.

Sam was trying Railean's cell again when Dean pulled up to the motel, "Sam?" Sam followed Dean's eyes and saw that the door to their room was busted open. "Shit!"

Sam was out of the car before Dean had stopped completely. "Rai!" His eyes scanned the room but saw no sign of his sister or Josh. "RAI!" Dean came up and nodded to the bathroom door. The both pulled out their guns. Sam covered Dean as he opened the door. They saw Josh on the floor just starting to come around.

Dean helped him to sit up, "Where's Rai? What happened?"

Josh groaned, "Delilah came. I don't know much but she burst in and that's all I remember."

Sam turned to examine the room. One of the bedside lamps was busted and Sam could make out blood surrounding the shattered pieces. Dean dragged Josh out of the bathroom and set him on the edge of the bed.

Josh was looking around and Dean had a good idea what, no who, he was looking for. The thought was confirmed when Josh's eyes widened and he asked, "Where's Johanna? Did you find her? Was she there? Is she okay?"

Dean nodded, "Yea but we took her to the hospital. Someone did a work up on her and she lost a lot of blood. We figured we'd drop her off and come back for you and Rai."

San had taken a towel and handed it to Josh, "So who's Delilah?"

Dean looked up at his brother, "The really hot librarian." He looked back to Josh who had the towel pressed to the back of his head, "You know where she would have taken her?"

Josh shook his head and both Sam and Dean swore. They took Josh to the hospital, to get his head looked at and see Johanna. While Josh was in with Johanna, Sam and Dean stood outside, worrying about Railean.

"You got any plans Sam?" Dean asked as he paced the area in front of the hospital doors.

"Hey, why do I always have to come up with the plans? It's your turn," Sam looked at Dean. They were both on edge.

Dean stuck his hands in his jacket and felt the paper with Delilah's number on it. "Hey Sam. Is it possible to track an address off a phone number." He pulled the number out of his pocket and showed it to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, grinned and stood up, "Only you would get the crazy bitch's number."

Railean glanced around the room. She had been trying on and off to see if she could use a spell of some kind but all it had gotten her was a really bad headache. Delilah in the mean time had been doing nothing but chanting. And chanting. And chanting. Oh and did I mention chanting. _Please just kill me now,_ Railean thought._ Cause I swear if I have to listen to too much more of this chanting I am going to die anyway._

Railean got her wish. Delilah moved away from the window, still carrying the dagger. "Ego dedi sursum is cruor." She was standing beside Railean, the dagger tip resting just above Railean's hipbone. "Pro vox of juvenis." She slid the dagger up Railean's side to just below her ribs, cutting a red trail along the way.

Railean was glad the tape was on her mouth; she didn't want this bitch to hear her scream. "Permissum cruor recro quod importo." Delilah set the dagger on the gurney and held a small chalice next to the cut to catch the blood. The smile on her lips was making Railean sick, either that or the pain from her wound.

"Very nice." Delilah stood and dipped the tips of her fingers in the chalice, withdrew them and licked off Railean's blood from them. "Oh this isn't going to take as long as…" A phone started ringing.

Railean and Delilah both looked towards the door where a wall phone was mounted. "Of course. I get to the good part in a ritual and there's a ring on the phone." She set the chalice down on the alter, "I'm sure you won't mind if I take this." She didn't wait for an answer but went to the phone. She glanced at the caller id and an evil grin spread across her lips, "You have got to be kidding me." She pushed the talk button, "Well hello Dean. Didn't expect to hear from you."

Railean looked shocked at the mention of Dean's name but then remembered that he had gotten Delilah's number while they were at the library. She felt her head getting light and also remembered that she had a gapping wound in her side. _Quit sweet- talking this bitch and come and kill her._

Whatever Dean told Delilah made her laugh, "Love to see you try sweetheart."

The door she was standing by was kicked opened; it hit Delilah and knocked her into the wall. Dean stepped in snapping his cell phone closed. "Alright then." Sam rushed past his brother and to Railean's side.

He tore the tape off her mouth, "Ouch." She said weakly. Sam noticed the blood still running from her side. He immediately looked for something to stop the bleeding. Dean came up and started to cut the straps off her hands and ankles. "You two took your sweet time." She said, as her head was getting lighter, and her vision blurry. She knew she wouldn't be walking out of there under her own power. "You stop for coffee?"

Dean's face looked serious but his comment was light, "Yea sorry we didn't get you anything." Once her hands were free she put pressure against her side, there was a loud crash. Dean and Railean looked over and saw the Sam had ripped the cloth off the alter; all the items, including the chalice with her blood in it, went crashing to the floor. Dean helped Railean sit up while Sam tied the cloth around her side.

"You're going to have to hold that Rai." Sam told her as they set her on her feet, which felt like they were made of jelly.

Railean nodded, doing her best not to sway, and looked up at the door. Delilah was blocking it. "Can't you just poof her out of the way?" Dean asked looking for another way out. "We really don't have time for this."

She shook her head, "Can't. Spell won't let me."

Dean handed Railean to Sam, "Take her for a second, Sammy." He stepped in front of the both of them. "I take it the dates off then?"

Delilah smiled, "Not at all Dean. Just let me finish and you and I can have some fun." She looked past Dean to Sam. "I'm sure little brother would like to have some fun too." She jerked her head and both Sam and Railean crashed into the far wall.

Railean was sure that hitting the wall like this was not doing her side wound any favors. "Rai! Sam!" Dean made as if to go to them but Delilah was able to grab his arm, and slam him down on the gurney. "Whoa! You're a lot stronger then you look," Dean commented as she twisted his arm behind his back.

"I should be after more then two hundred years. You know, I thought you and I could have a real good time, but I guess that's out of the question." She leaned down to his ear and nipped it, "Such a waste."

Meanwhile, Sam was getting to his knees, he saw Dean pinned on the gurney and was about to go help him when he heard Railean moan. Torn between both siblings he chose the one who needed him more. "Rai?" He crawled over to his sister. "You alright?"

Railean was flat on her back and scared to move. The cloth Sam had tied had come lose and while she was pushing on the wound as hard as she could, she could still feel blood leaking between her fingers. "Just shoot the bitch," she told him through clenched teeth.

Sam looked up, reached for the gun at his waist, and aimed, "Hey!" Delilah looked up and Sam fired. The shot took her between the eyes and knocked her backwards.

Dean looked at his brother, "Warn me next time you plan on shooting someone close to my head." He touched his ear, "Bitch bit me."

Sam was picking up Railean, "Well you do like them frisky."

"She alright?" Sam had brought Railean over to him. She was pale and her breathing was ragged. Dean looked at Sam. "Hospital," the both said.

Dean climbed into the driver seat while Sam, with Railean in his arms, climbed too the back. The drive was silent, except for when Railean struggled to breath. Neither said anything. It wasn't like either of them could help her. This was a battle Railean would have to fight herself and it was killing them both to see her suffering.

Once there Dean started laying on the horn. Some nurse who seemed to be out for a quick smoke saw them and hollered for a gurney. Dean helped Sam get Railean out of the car. "What happened?" The nurse asked while checking Railean's eyes.

"She's been cut pretty badly on her side," Sam couldn't think of a good lie right now. "We tried to stop the bleeding but she's lost a lot of blood." He laid her on the gurney another nurse brought.

The four of them ran inside, Dean and Sam on one side, the nurse on the other. She was feeling for a pulse on Railean's wrist. "Get Doctor Hoover down here now!" The first nurse yelled at an aide they passed. The aide took off and the nurse started spouting off orders. The first was, "You two," she pointed to Dean and Sam, "wait here."

Dean shook his head, "No way! That's our sister!"

The nurse looked at them while the other nurse pushed Railean through double doors, she was use to this. "And there is nothing you can do for her but get in my way. Now wait here."

Sam put an arm around Dean's shoulders, "Come on Dean."

Dean shrugged his brother's arm off but made no attempt to follow the nurse. He turned around and headed for the waiting area. He hated hospitals.


	14. Chapter 14

___Okay I have to say Thank you for all of you who are reading this. __I am so glad that you like it._

_Also I love to hear from everyone even if it's just to say "I Like it Keep Going."_

_**Family Ties **_

_**Chapter 14**_

It was dark and Railean couldn't see. _Sam? Dean?_ Those thoughts echoed around her. _Somebody?_ Her vision was starting to clear and she could make out white walls, people around her and loud voices. "Seventeen, nineteen year old female. Brought in by her brothers, with a laceration to her right side. We have gotten the bleeding under control."

"Is she responsive?" the new voice was shining a light into Railean's eyes and she wanted to close them but couldn't.

"No. She was unconscious when they brought her in. Her blood pressure is eighty-nine over sixty-seven, pulse is fifty-five. Her vitals are dropping Doctor."

The voices were starting to fade and Railean knew that was not a good sign. It was getting harder and harder for her to make out what they were saying, until finally she couldn't hear anything but her own thoughts. _I am not dying! I'm not!_

"Of course your not."

Railean opened her eyes and saw a woman standing in front of her. She was dressed in black and had short dark brown, almost black, hair. Railean looked around. They were standing in a hospital hallway.

"Where am I?"

The women smiled, "Your in a hospital of course. And don't worry, your not going to die." The women shrugged, "Well not now anyway."

"Who are you?"

The women stopped smiling, "Can't tell you. You'll freak out like… well like everyone dose."

"You're a Reaper. Aren't you?" Railean took a step forward.

The women raised an eyebrow, "I am. And your not running. Hmm. Impressive."

"Well you did just say I wasn't dying, not now anyway. That kind of makes you less scary." Railean was standing next to her. "So if I'm not dying, then why am I here."

The Reaper smiled, "You're here because I needed to talk to you. And the only way I can talk to you is like this." The Reaper started walking down the hall, Railean followed. "Did your brother ever tell you I was after him before?"

Railean stopped walking, "Sam?" The Reaper shook her head. "Dean? But if you were after Dean, I don't get it. From everything I've read a Reaper doesn't give up a claim. Why did you give up Dean?" She held up her hands when the Reaper raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm not glad that you did."

The Reaper looked at her, "That's just it. I didn't give him up." She kept walking and stopped in front of a room. Railean looked in and was shocked to see herself lying in the bed. A bag of blood hung from an IV pole and Dean was sitting in the seat holding her hand. "They ever tell you how John died?" Railean shook her head, her eyes still on Dean.

"Dean doesn't really talk about his… I mean our dad. Sam's told me a little bit about him, but never said how he died." She looked over at her.

The Reaper stood in the doorway and Sam walked right though her, "He made a deal. He traded his life and the Colt to Azazel for Dean's."

Railean shook her head, "He couldn't do that. I mean if Dean had died then he could make a deal like that. But until then, Death is your domain. There isn't a demon who can make a deal like that until the person is actually dead."

"Your right. Until they are where they go the dead belong to us. But Azazel didn't care. He broke the rules. And that is why I am pissed at him. That bastard possessed me and put Dean back. He had the nerve to cross into our domain and that is why I'm here talking to you."

"So why didn't you just take Dean. I mean your Death, you could do that."

The Reaper shook her head, "A life had been taken, John's. If I were to take Dean after a life had been lost, it would have upset the balance. And balance is everything to my kind."

Railean looked back at Dean and Sam. They were both on each side of her holding her hands. She smiled at them, "So what do you need me for?"

The Reaper stepped up behind Railean and rested her chin on her shoulder, "I want Azazel. I want him to die and I want to be the one who comes for him. You make that possible and I will do something that's practically unheard of for your kind."

Railean looked over her shoulder; "You'll bring John back?"

The Reaper grinned, "I'll let you chose the person I bring back. But yes, that's the jest of it. There would be no strings, no consequences. It would a simple resurrection." The Reaper moved to stand in front of Railean, keeping her eyes on Railean's. "You make sure I'm the one to come for Azazel and you get to chose who's resurrected." The Reaper held out her hand, "Deal?"

Railean looked past the Reaper. Dean had fallen asleep in the chair, his head resting on the bed; hand still in Railean's. Sam was resting his head on the side rail and looked as if he would be dozing off pretty soon. While she had never known John personally, he was still her father. She nodded and took the Reapers hand, "Deal."

The Reaper grinned, "Time to go back." The Reaper started to glow and Railean closed her eyes to keep the light from hurting. She felt Dean and Sam's hands in hers. She gave them a light squeeze.

"Rai?" Dean's voice sounded wide-awake, even though she was sure he had been sound asleep

"Hi Dean," she said softly as she opened her eyes and turned her head towards him. "I miss anything?"

Dean smiled at her and shook his head. "Naw. Not much. Johanna's safe and so is Josh. Sam's still his normal smelly self."

"Hey I'm not the one who was drooling over there," Sam said lifting his head off the rail and brushed a strand of hair back from Railean's face. "Besides I'm the one who save your ass, Dean."

"You mean I saved it." Railean told him. "You wouldn't have shot her if I hadn't told you to."

"Fine," Sam said. "I saved Dean, you saved me and Dean and I saved you. I believe were all even now."

Railean chuckled and groaned. Her side was tight and throbbing "You need something for pain?" Sam asked getting up. "That doctor said you could have something once you came to."

Railean nodded and Sam left to get the doctor. Railean licked her lips. There was something she needed to ask Dean but she knew if she did he would get mad. _Oh well not like he can hit me while I'm in a hospital bed_.

Dean sat down and was looking at Railean, "What? You got that look."

Railean smiled at him, "What look would that be?"

Dean rested his chin on the rail, "The look that says the next words out of your mouth are either going to piss me off or annoy me."

"Dean I give you that look all the time." She sighed, "But your right there is something I want to know." She hesitated, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I want to know how John died?"

Those seven words had a huge impact on Dean. The smile faded from his face and he raised his head off the rail. Railean knew that talking about his… their dad's death was a good way to get Dean closed off and pissed off.

"Why?" he asked her. His voice losing the joking ness he had used just seconds ago

Railean thought about telling Dean about the Reaper, "Because he was my dad as well and it's something I want to know. Something I should know." She tried sitting up but felt tugging on her right side and settled back into the pillows.

Dean stood up and started for the door, "Not something I want to talk about," he turned around. "God Rai! You nearly died." His voice was starting to get louder. "You realize that we were that close to loosing you to." He held up the fingers on one hand to show her how close. "How is knowing how Dad died going to make you better?"

Railean didn't want to see Dean this upset but she needed and wanted to know, "Did he make a deal with Azazel? His life for yours?"

Dean's hand froze in the air. What ever he had been expecting her to say, that was far from it. The look on his face was pure horror. "Did Sam tell you that? Is that where you found out?"

The pain in her side was getting worse but she wasn't letting this conversation die. "It doesn't matter." She took another deep breath and it felt like her side was splitting open. "Is it true?" Dean ignored her and walked to the door. The pain was getting stronger and for a second Railean thought about letting Dean storm out. "DEAN!" she yelled at him, "Did Dad Make The Deal?" she asked him clipping each word. Dean opened the door just as Sam was coming in with the doctor.

"Dean?" Sam touched his arm but Dean jerked it back and walked out of the room. Sam looked at Railean, "Rai, what was that about?"

Railean's hand was to her side and she just shook her head. The doctor brushed past Sam. "Seems you're in a bit of pain," she said as she pulled out a syringe. "This will help." She motioned for Railean's arm, wiped it with an alcohol swab and jabbed her with it. "Give it about ten minutes." The doctor stood back up and Railean could make out her badge, I. Hoover.

"You were lucky, Miss. Bryant. Good thing your brothers got you hear when they did. A few more minutes and who knows how it might have turned out." She pulled out a prescription pad and began scribbling on it. "I'm going to run to the pharmacy and get you some Tylenol three." Hoover looked up, "Your not allergic to codeine, are you?" Railean shook her head, starting to feel the effects of the shot. "Good." She tore off the paper, "I'm going to get this filled." She left and Sam sat down next to Railean.

"Why was Dean mad?" he asked taking her hand. "He seemed in a good mood when I left."

Railean's eyes were starting to feel heavy, "I asked him about John, about how he died."

Sam nodded, "Yea that'll set him off." Railean nodded in agreement.

"He seems to think that you told me about the deal he made," Railean could feel her head getting lighter as her limbs got heavy. "That Reaper told me about the deal and I wanted to make sure the deal I made was a good one." Her eyes were closing and she thought Sam said something but could be sure, "Could you tell me Sam? Is that how it happened, John made a deal to save Dean's life?" Her eyes were closed and she didn't heard if Sam answered her. She was out.

Dean sat in the cafeteria, a cup of hospital coffee sitting untouched in front of him. Sam came in and found him, "She's sleeping again," he said as he sat down. Dean nodded. "She told me what she asked you." Dean picked up his coffee and took a drink, wincing.

"God this stuff is bad."

"Dean, talk to me alright. You know she's just going to keep bugging you about it."

Dean looked over at him, "Then you tell her. You tell her that yes our dad is dead because of me, that I might as well have been the one to have killed him. Damn it Sam, why did you tell her about Azazel."

Sam shook his head, "Dean I didn't tell her."

"Then how the hell would she have known? I sure as hell didn't tell her. That leaves only you." Dean was getting pissed again and Sam knew Dean felt like he had betrayed him.

"What about the Reaper that was after you?"

This stopped Dean's little rant. "What about it."

Sam leaned across the table. "Rai said that the Reaper told her about the deal and she was asking you to make sure the deal she made was a good deal."

Dean's eyes widened, "Rai made a deal with a Reaper?"

"That's what it sounded like but she was pretty out of it. Dean where are you going?" Dean had stood up and was walking out of the cafeteria. He didn't answer Sam.

He didn't know what to think now. If Railean had made a deal with a Reaper then she must have been closer to dying then the doctor told them. Why else would she have even considered a deal. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and found himself outside Railean's room. He looked in on her and she was as Sam left her. Her breathing was nice and even and for a second Dean remembered what she had sounded like in the car. Struggling for each breath and growing paler by the second. A soft hand on his shoulder reminded him how to breath, and he turned around. The doctor was standing there.

"Are you alright?" she asked with genuine concern. "You look a little pale."

Dean nodded, "Yea I was just thinking about my sister, how close I came to loosing her."

Doctor Hoover nodded, "I see that a lot. She going to be fine and that's what you and your brother should focus on." She turned to leave but stopped, reached into her coat, pulled out a bottle and tossed it to Dean. "Here's the prescription I had filled for her. I plan on discharging her tomorrow." She left.

Dean glanced at the bottle then shoved them in his pocket. He kept his gaze on his sister. The doctor had a point, besides once Railean woke up he could ask her about the Reaper. He frowned, that also meant he would have to talk about his dad's death, something he wasn't looking forward to.

For a moment Railean forget where she was. She opened her eyes and the room was dark. For the briefest moment she thought she was back with Delilah and bolted up right. Dean was beside her.

"Easy Rai. It's alright." Railean's head whipped around to see Dean and just past him was Sam sleeping soundly in the chair. She relaxed and let Dean lay her back down.

"Forgot where I was for a moment," she said. "Thought I was still with Delilah." Dean pulled the chair he had been dosing in next to the bed.

"You're fine Rai."

Railean looked over at Dean, "So you're still on speaking terms with me? Cause I was sure after this afternoon you wouldn't want to be in the same room as me."

Dean cocked his head to the side, "I was thinking about it, but I was considering the same state. See you're too narrow minded, you need to start thinking bigger." He grinned down at her and she grinned back. "You were kind of right though, you do have a right to know how our dad was killed."

That was the last thing she had been expecting to hear from Dean, she was planning on approaching it once she was released. "And I should have told you why I really wanted to know."

He nodded his head to the side, "Yea you should have, but Sam already did. So here's how this'll go. I'll ask a question then you."

Railean gave him a mock pout, "I want to go first."

"I'm older."

"I'm cuter."

Dean smiled, "I'm still going first." His face got serious, "Did you make a deal with a Reaper?"

Railean sighed then nodded. "But it wasn't for my life. She…"

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, "She? Your Reaper was a woman."

"Dean!" Railean couldn't believe her brother. "Need I remind you that this was the same Reaper who was after you."?

Dean shook his head, "Sorry, sorry. Old habits die hard."

"Apparently so do you." Railean countered with an evil grin on her face. "Like I was saying. The deal wasn't for my life. She," Railean glared at Dean, "wants Azazel dead and wants to be the one to come for him."

Dean sat for moment thinking, "She happen to say how to kill him?"

"That's three questions!" Railean said a little miffed.

Dean gave her a confused look, "No it wasn't. That was only two."

Railean shook her head, "You asked me about the deal, then about it being female and…"

"Hey that female one didn't count."

Railean folded her arms, "Either way it's my turn."

Dean sighed, "Fine. What do you want to know?"

Railean scrunched her nose up, "That was another question, but I'll ignore it. I want to know what you remember about while you were in the coma?"

"Nothing."

"HEY! That's not fair. I answered your questions."

Dean shrugged, "I really don't remember anything about what went on while I was in the coma. I remember the accident, then a few brief flashes of a helicopter, then I was waking up with something down my throat." Railean grinned and tried her best not to snicker at the last thing. "Hey get your mind out of the gutter."

"You said it."

"You thought it. My turn. Did this Reaper happen to mention how the three of us are suppose to kill Azazel?"

"Nope, but she did say she would give us something in return. Something that isn't done for those like us."

Dean looked at her intently, "I have a good idea what that is. Dad." Railean took it as a statement and nodded. Dean looked over at Sam. "What would be the catch on it?"

Railean sighed and threw up her hands, "You made the rules and you can't follow them, but seeing as I can't think of something, I'll answer. No catch, strings or anything. She said we would get to chose who was resurrected."

Dean sat back and didn't say anything, "I still don't like you making deals with death."

Railean leaned back into her pillows, she felt tired and sore, "Dean, we want Azazel dead. Dose it matter, which Reaper comes to get him? I mean if it can bring John back with no consequences then why not?"

"Because there is always something. No matter what, there is some kind of catch. Something not seen till it's to late."

"You're right. But at that moment, I didn't care. Worse comes to worse, we'll kill the SOB, call that Reaper, and just say she owes us one."

Dean said nothing, lost in his own thoughts and turmoil. He didn't like this, but Railean had a point. Killing Azazel was something they were going to do and it didn't really matter what Reaper came for him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Family Ties **_

_**Chapter 15**_

The next day Railean was released. They decided not to return to the Roadhouse, given that Ash had said he would call if anything new happened. Railean was settled in the back seat resting, Dean was, for a change, sitting shotgun.

Sam looked over at him, "Dean you need to get some sleep. You look like hell."

Dean gave Sam a 'Jee-Thanks-For-Caring look. "We still need to think of what our next step is, we can't just keep driving around, the Roadhouse is out and Railean needs some where to recoup."

"Nothing wrong with the backseat," Railean said, drowsily from said spot.

Dean smiled, "I was thinking of a real bed. Besides, I know your lying. I've slept in the back seat and it's not comfortable for very long."

"You have an idea of where?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Take I-65 to Trenton Nebraska. There's a hotel there were going to use."

Sam looked at him, a semi-confused look, "Why there?"

Dean turned to face Sam, "Cause were going to go after Azazel, but we need more information. I'm hoping to find some answers there."

The drive to the hotel seemed short to Railean, granted she spent most of the time sleeping. _That doctor really set me up. This stuff is great._ She would take one tablet when she woke up in the morning, Dean would wake her at some point in the day and give another one, she could take a third but most of the time she never did.

"I keep this up and I'm going to sleep the whole way there," she told Dean as he gave her another one.

"You did sleep all the way here." Sam nodded out the front window and Railean saw they were in a hotel parking lot.

It wasn't like the other motels they stayed at. In fact it was a little on the ritzy side, "Damn Dean. This is really splurging, even for us." They both helped her out of the car and went to check in. The guy at the front desk didn't even look up till they were right at the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I call in a reservation," Dean told the guy as Sam helped Railean into a chair. "It should be under Moseley. And we're expecting our Aunt in shortly."

Sam looked up at the name Moseley.

The deskman handed Dean three key cards, "Very well Mr. Moseley. I'll ring you the moment she cheeks in. You will be in rooms, 305 and 307. Adjuring rooms as requested." Dean thanked the guy and returned to Sam and Railean.

"Alright were set."

Sam took Dean aside, "Our Aunt? You asked Missouri to come? Why?"

Dean looked over at Railean who was leaning back in the chair, looking as if she were half asleep. "Because we need to find out how to kill that SOB and she was the only one I could thing of we haven't tried."

Sam sighed, "Never thought you would willingly ask her for help."

They returned to Railean and both helped her stand. "Cool I get to meet an Aunt." They both looked down at her. "I wasn't sleeping, I was checking my lids for leaks." They both grinned at her and made their way to the third floor and their room.

Four hours later and Missouri still hadn't shown. Dean was getting worried but Sam knew she would be there when she got there. Dean had offered Railean half a pain pill, but Railean had refused it.

"I'm starting to think you two want me doped up."

Dean gave her an evil grin, "Well it dose make you easier to be around." Railean tired to toss a pillow at him but decided not to on account it would require her to raise her arm to high.

She scooted off the bed, "Can I at lest take a bath, I'm starting to smell really bad?"

Dean shook his head, "Nope. You can't get your stitches wet. But you can take a quick shower, just try not to get them soaked." She stuck her tongue out at him and went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Railean turned on the shower and started to undress. She looked at the incision Delilah had made. It was going to be a very fine scar and she hoped it wouldn't be too noticeable. She let the water heat up then stepped into the shower.

The hot water felt nice and she let it pour over her for a moment before starting to wash. She was very glad Dean had sprung for such a nice hotel. It would be nice not to have to find some run down diner for meals. If she played it right maybe they could have a real meal. She rinsed her hair and reached for the knob to turn the shower off.

A wave of dizziness hit her and she held one hand to her head and the other against the wall to steady herself. _That's odd, _she thought. She hadn't taken a pain pill just yet; she had planned on taking one after she showered. Then a funny buzzing sound started to fill her head. It sounded like mindless chatter, but there was more to it. Like a bunch of people talking to her at once. She shut off the water, opened the curtain, and grabbed the towel. The buzzing grew louder and her head was starting to ach.

She heard a knock on the door, "Rai? You alright in there?" It was Dean.

"Yea, just a little lightheaded. I'll be out in a minute." She wrapped the towel around her body, stepped out of the tub and another wave hit her. The buzzing reached a full frenzy. She sat down with a thump on the lip of the tub, holding her head, wishing the buzzing would stop. She couldn't think straight and Dean was knocking on the door again.

"Come on Rai, open up." Railean heard Sam say something and another voice answer him, but couldn't make out what it said. She looked up at the door handle and it suddenly seemed miles away. She was afraid if she stood she would never make it to the door. She heard Dean throw himself against the door, "Rai! Open up!"

She pressed the heel of her hands into her forehead hoping it would help make the buzzing stop. It didn't. She stood and was able to take one step before another wave hit her and she lost her footing. She didn't feel herself hit the floor but was able to hear the pounding grow louder.

"You think she'll be okay in there?" Dean asked after Railean had shut the door.

Sam looked up from the TV, "Why? Were you planning on sitting in there while your sister takes a shower?"

Dean did toss a pillow at Sam. "Forget I asked."

There was a knock on the door and Dean went to answer it. Before he could get there it opened itself and Missouri walked in. She hadn't changed a bit and wasted no time giving Dean a big hug.

"It's nice to see you again Dean," she called over Dean's shoulder. "You two Sam." She looked around the room, "So where is she."

Dean didn't even bother asking, but nodded to the bathroom. Missouri's face took on a new look. "You might want to check on her. She may need some assistance."

Rather then argue with her, cause all that would have accomplished was Dean getting a big head ach, he went to the bathroom door and knocked lightly, "Rai? You alright in there?"

The water was turned off and Dean could hear her moving around. "Yea, just a little lightheaded. I'll be out in a minute." Dean turned to Missouri and Sam, who had gotten off the bed.

"Something's not right in there Dean." Missouri told him.

They heard a thump and Dean started knocking louder, "Come on Rai, open up."

Sam was beside his brother, "We need to get in there now Dean."

Missouri nodded, "He's right."

Dean threw himself against the door, "Rai! Open up!" They heard another thump and Dean was back to pounding on the door, "RAI!" She didn't answer. Dean took a step back and was about to kick the door in, when Sam grabbed his leg mid kick.

"If she's down the door could hit her." Sam went to his bag and pulled out a lock picking kit. In a matter of seconds he had the door unlocked. They pushed the door open but something stopped it before it was half way opened.

Dean stuck his head in the opening and saw Railean lying face down on the floor; it was her hand stopping the door. He pushed until he could squeeze himself in. He knelt down and being careful to keep his sister's modesty rolled her over. He breathed a sigh of relief that her eyes were somewhat opened. "Rai, what happened?"

There were tears falling from her eyes, "I don't know Dean. My head hurts and the buzzing won't stop. Make it stop. I can't think." She put the heal of her hand to her head and sobbed, "It hurts, make it stop."

Dean looked up at Sam and Missouri, still standing in the doorway. "What's going on Missouri?"

Missouri gave both boys a sad frown, "I don't know, honey. I can't get a read on her. It's like an echo. All I'm getting is confusion, worry, and pain. But not all of it is coming from her."

Sam handed Dean a blanket from the bed, "Lets get her off the floor and into bed." Dean took the blanket, wrapped it around Railean and lifted her off the floor. He set her down on the bed and she curled up into a ball, moaning and holding her head.

Both Sam and Dean looked to Missouri, "So what can we do for her?"

Missouri sat on the edge of the bed and Railean's cries become louder, "Dean! Sam! Please make it stop, it hurts." Missouri patted her arm then turned to her brothers.

"I'm going to try something but I need you two to step in the other room. I think she is just being overloaded." Going off the looks from both of them, "Don't ask me questions right now just do as I say, I'll tell you when you can come back in."

Reluctantly they both left the room. Missouri looked back at Railean._ Child can you hear me. I need you to listen to my voice. Concentrate on it._

Railean's moans and cries lessened, "I can hear you, please make the buzzing stop."

_We will child, we will. Just keep your eyes closed and focus on my voice. _Railean did. _That's a good girl. You're doing really well._ The buzzing started to fade and Railean's head felt a little better. But now her side was hurting her. _Maybe I should have taken that Tylenol three Dean offered me earlier._

_Where dose the little rascal keep them? _Missouri asked. _I'll get it for you._

Railean was a little confused. She didn't think she had said it out loud but then again the pain from her head and side was making her a little loopy. "The outside pocket of his bag. They're in an orange bottle." She felt something being pressed into her hand and opened her eyes. A sweet smiling Missouri was handing her the pill. She took it and sat up, keeping the blankest wrapped around her.

She looked around the room, "Where did Sam and Dean go?"

Missouri nodded to the door behind her, "I sent them outside for a second. Honey how long have you been hearing that buzzing in your head?"

Railean downed the pill, "When I stepped out of the shower it started. First I got really dizzy then the buzzing started. What's wrong with me?" The tears were threatening to come back and Missouri took her in her arms.

"Oh baby there's nothing wrong with you. You just different that's all." Railean let her hold her but she wanted her brothers. "And don't worry I think we can bring them back in now."

Railean pulled away from her, "What?"

But Missouri ignored her, "Dean you can stop listening at the door. You and Sam can come back in now." The door opened and Dean and Sam stepped in.

"I hate it when you do that Missouri," Dean said as he sat on the bed, Railean leaned into him and he put an arm around her. "So what was wrong with her?"

Missouri smacked Dean in the back of the head. "There is nothing wrong with her. She needs to rest. She'll be fine." Railean closed her eyes the buzzing was starting again but at lest this time it wasn't as intense. The Tylenol three was working it's magic and for once Railean was glad it would knock her out. She felt Dean's arm tighten around her shoulders. _She better be all right, or that Reaper and I are going to have words._

Railean looked up at Dean and said in a sleepy voice, "You leave that Reaper alone Dean."

Once Railean was sleeping Dean laid her back in bed. He stood up and rounded on Missouri, "What is up with her? How did she know I was thinking about the Reaper just now?"

Sam looked stunned, "She read your mind?" Dean nodded. "But how. I mean we knew she would develop some kind of mental ability but not till she was twenty-two. She's only nineteen." It was Sam's turn to look at Missouri.

"Maybe you boys had better tell me all about this last hunt."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Family Ties**_

_**Chapter 16**_

So for the next hour or so both Sam and Dean told her about the last hunt, including the deal Railean made with the Reaper. "But this is the first time she's had these headache's." Sam told her passing Missouri a glass of water.

"Oh Sam, they're not headache's. She was picking up on yours and Dean emotions. It was intensified by me, when I came in. I was reading you two, so it was like getting a double dose of it. Made it worse. What I don't get is why she's developed this so early. From what you and Dean have told me it shouldn't happen till she's older."

They all looked at Railean who, seemed to be having a not so nice dream. Sam sat beside her and whispered words of comfort, she calmed down a little but her face never lost the stressed look.

"So what do we do for her now?" Dean asked, "Can she control it."

Missouri looked at him like one would a five year old that touched a hot stove for the second time, "I did."

Missouri sent the boys to get some kind of dinner saying that when, "Railean wakes up she is going to be hungry." Knowing it would be pointless to argue with her cause she always fancied herself right, they headed off to find something for dinner.

Once in the car Sam asked, "When did Railean turn nineteen?"

Dean shrugged, "Not a clue. You know we don't even know when her birthday is."

Sam pulled out his cell, "But I know who can find out."

Dean grinned, "Ash."

Missouri sat reading a magazine. She glanced over at Railean and sighed, "You have no idea how strong you are." She brushed Railean's wet hair out of her face. "You will though, you will."

Sam hung up the cell, "It was five months ago. So we can feel relieved we didn't miss it."

Dean got a cheesy grin on his face then flipped a quick U-turn. "I have an idea."

Railean opened her eyes a little then all the way. She lifted her head and was about to get out of the bed when a voice stopped her. "Unless you want me to see you in all your glory I would wait a moment while I get you something to put on."

She turned to the voice and saw Missouri sitting and reading a magazine, "Where are Sam and Dean." She didn't like it when they left her behind and she was starting to panic.

"Oh don't worry, they only went to get us something to eat." Missouri said handing her some cloths. "They'll be back very soon, we hope."

Railean got dressed. Missouri was polite enough to step out of the room while she did. "You feeling better?" she asked her.

She nodded, "The buzzing is less intense and my head doesn't hurt." She sat back on the bed and picked up the magazine Missouri had been reading; she really didn't like her brothers not being there.

Missouri took the magazine out of her hands, "You have some abandonment issues to work through. But don't worry Sam and Dean would never leave you like Mal did."

Railean pulled back a little from her, "How did you know about Mal?"

"You were just thinking about him. How he left you at the roadhouse, didn't tell you he was leaving, and now he's left you again. Now you're afraid your brothers will do that as well."

Railean sat against the headboard and pulled her legs up, "So you did read my mind. That was your voice I heard in my head?"

Missouri nodded, "It's easier to get someone to focus if I can talk to them directly."

"So how come I can't hear you now? Are you blocking me?"

Missouri shook her head, "No I think the reason you could hear me before was because you needed to hear me. Now that you don't have me transmitting your brothers feelings to you, and feeling them for yourself, it's like someone fine-tuned the radio in your head. Dose that make sense?"

Surprisingly enough it did make sense to her and she nodded. "But why now, why haven't I been hearing Sam and Dean's thoughts before this?"

"It may have something to do with the deal you made. It might have triggered your abilities before you were meant to. Or it could be that Delilah triggered them when she did that blood spell. At least those are the theories being tossed around. But your guess is as good as ours." Missouri looked towards the door, "Sam and Dean are back."

Railean followed Missouri's gaze and sure enough Dean and Sam were coming through the door. Sam had two bags of food and Dean was carrying a tiny light blue package. "You two sure took your sweet time," she said in way of greeting.

They looked at each other, then looked at her and in perfect unison stuck their tongue out at her.

Railean laughed at them, and Dean tossed her the little package, "What's this for?" She asked opening it.

"Just open the damn thing and find out," Dean told her as he started dragging out the takeout they had gotten.

Railean pulled a slender case out and opened it. Inside was a light purple stone with a silver setting. It hung on a silver chain and Railean gasped, "Where did you two get this?"

Sam set a Styrofoam container in front of her, "Something Missouri said got the two of us thinking. We had no idea when your birthday was. So we made a few calls…"

"Meaning Sam called Ash," Dean interjected as he handed Missouri her container.

"My point is that this is kind of a late birthday present."

She hopped off the bed and gave Sam a huge hug, "I love it."

"Hey it was my idea," Dean said from the counter. She turned to him and barreled into his arms.

"Thanks. Now help me put it on." She handed Dean the necklace, turned and held up her hair. Dean slipped the necklace over her head and fastened it. _Glad she likes it._

"I do," Railean said out loud, fingering the stone resting just below her throat. She turned to look at Dean when he didn't answer. "What? I said I do like it."

Dean shook his head, "I didn't say anything."

Railean's smile faded just a tad bit, but she caught herself. "I know that. I was just telling you that I do like it. Thanks both of you." She gave him another hug and looked over at Missouri. "I'm not that hungry. I'm going to bed."

She patted Sam on the back as she left the room. She closed the door to the adjoining room making sure not to lock it, where else was Missouri going to sleep. She wasn't sure why she didn't tell Dean she had caught that last snippet of thought but the look he gave her made her nervous. She hadn't meant to read his mind it had just happened and she hoped that she would be able to get a better handle on it before to long.

Railean lay on the bed but didn't go to sleep. The look Dean had given her when she had responded to his thoughts was a little unnerving. She hadn't like it. It was the look he usually would give to something they would fight. She had seen that same look given to Sam when he would get one of his visions.

She rolled over and tried her best to fall asleep. She could hear them talking in the other room and it made her even more paranoid. Were they talking about her, was Missouri telling them about the conversation she and her had had? Would they think she was better off somewhere else?

Missouri was right, she did have abandonment issues, and with Mal no longer with her, her biggest fear now was loosing her brothers. They were the only things that kept her sane when Mal became possessed. They were there for her and she knew she wouldn't make it if she lost them. She tried to roll to her other side but was quickly reminded of why she couldn't. She sighed and closed her eyes. There was a cool breeze, and she reached for the blanket. Something brushed her hand and she opened her eyes.

Mal was standing beside the bed, "Miss me?" He swung his closed fist at her face and she was too stunned to do anything about it.

Sam was getting board listening to Missouri and Dean have at it. They didn't talk about Railean, it was just Dean being himself and Missouri calling him on it. It was entertaining the first twenty minutes, but now it was starting to get real old, real fast.

"Would you stop saying what I'm thinking," Dean was telling her for the tenth time. "It creeps me out. It's like I'm getting in trouble for something I haven't done yet."

"You were thinking about it."

"Thinking and doing is not the same thing."

Sam stood up and stretched, "If you two are done, I'm going to check on Rai and then head off to bed." Neither paid him any attention, they were to busy squabbling. Sam went to the adjoining door and opened it a crack. Railean wasn't in the bed so he opened the door further. He saw a dark deformed shadow standing by the window. He flipped on the light and Mal turned towards him with an unconscious Railean in his arms.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled to his brother right before he charged Mal. Sam saw Mal drop Railean's feet and was holding her up with one arm, her head lolled to the side. Mal backhanded Sam sending him crashing into the wall.

Dean was right there with a gun on Mal, "Drop her!" Mal was holding Railean in front of him like a shield.

"You're not going to shoot Dean," Mal said with a sick grin. "You sister is too close, not even you are that good of a shot." Mal grabbed Railean's throat for show. "Now back off or little sis here gets her neck snapped."

Dean's hand didn't waver, neither did his aim, "Azazel wants her alive," he said as he eyes fell on Sam getting up. "You kill her and you're as good as dead."

Mal tightened his grip on Railean's neck and both could see her breathing become shallow. "True but she'll still be dead and her death would be your fault as well." He tightened his grip for a third time, "Now drop your weapon."

Dean felt Missouri's hand on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear, "He means it Dean."

Dean lowered his weapon but kept his eyes on Mal. "You don't think I'm just going to let you walk out of here with her, do you?"

Mal relaxed his grip, "You are if you don't want to watch her die, right here and now."

Dean shook his head, "Not happening."

"And why not?"

Sam swept Mal's feet out from under him and both Railean and Mal hit the floor. Dean rushed over, jumping over Sam. He pinned Mal to the floor, "Sam get Railean and get the hell out of here."

Sam obeyed his brother and grabbed for Railean. He dragged her towards the door and glanced back to Dean. Mal now had him pinned to the wall and was hitting him. Sam stood for a second, unsure what to do.

"Sam! Go Now!" How Dean managed to get those words out was a mystery to Sam, Mal was doing quiet a work out on Dean's face. Sam knew that once he left he couldn't come back for Dean. Dean cast him a look that told his brother he knew the same thing, but silently urged him to do just that. Biting his tongue he turned his back on his brother to save his sister. He nodded to Missouri and the both raced out of the room, down the stairs and for the car.

They stopped at the Impala and Sam got Railean into the front seat. He held the seat for Missouri but she shook her head, "Got my own, and I'm not sure it's a good idea to travel with you right now. You got her to look after and a brother to save." She patted Sam's cheek then headed off to the other side of the parking lot. Sam didn't wait to see if she was telling the truth or not, he had to get Railean out of there. He slid into the drivers seat started up the Impala and peeled out of there.

_How's that for a cliff hanger. Also a fair warrning, there are two chapters left of this one. But_

_don't worry Railean and her brothers will be back there is more to Family Ties._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Family Ties **_

_**Chapter 17**_

Railean felt movement under her, heard the familiar sound of the Impala's engine and opened her eyes. She was surprised to find herself actually in the Impala. She lifted her head and felt someone's hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

She nodded, "Yea Sam. I'm okay." She turned to look in the back seat and saw it empty. Her stomach knotted and she whipped around to Sam, "Where's Dean!"

Sam didn't say anything; he still couldn't believe he had left Dean to deal with Mal. Railean asked him again; her voice getting high pitched and tears falling. Still Sam said nothing. It was like if he didn't say it out loud, Dean would be fine.

"We have to go back, Sam!" Now Railean was beside herself, the tears running down her still swelling cheek. She rounded on Sam. "SAM!" He couldn't bring himself to look at her. Didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Rai," his voice barley above a whisper, "we can't. Azazel wants you."

Railean felt the knot move from her stomach to her throat. "Screw Azazel!" she yelled at him. She saw him flinch, but he still wouldn't meet her gaze. "We can't lose Dean. Please." The last one was a plea. It tore Sam up but he finally looked at her, Railean saw his face was wet with his own tears.

"We can't lose you either."

Railean slumped back no longer hiding her tears. _Not like this. I am not loosing him. _She closed her eyes and the Impala came to a screeching halt. If Sam hadn't been belted in he may have hit the steering wheel, "What the hell are you doing Rai!" He yelled at her, his emotions raw.

"I am not letting one of those Sons of Bitches take one family member after another." She turned to Sam, her face emotionless and wet. "We are going back or we are just going to sit here. I am not leaving him."

Sam started hitting the steering wheel. Railean let him get his frustration out. She was not loosing another family member and that was final. She didn't care if it pissed off Dean, at least he would be alive to be mad at her.

"Fine," was all Sam said before he flipped a U-turn.

The drive back to the hotel was quiet, they pulled into the lot and were meet with flashing lights, even an ambulance. Railean started to bolt from the car, fearing the worse. Sam was quicker and managed to get to the other side to stop her from rushing into the hotel. "Easy," he told her holding her tight. "We need to find out what's going on."

"We know what's going on," she hissed at him. "Dean is probably hurt and I need to get to him and help." She tried to break his grip but he held her tighter.

"Not with all these cops here you aren't. Trust me and please stay here."

He released her and was ready for her to bolt but she stayed where he left her. He walked up to the nearest bystander, "So what's going on here?" he asked his voice sounding incredible calm.

She didn't even look as Sam, "Someone reported gun shots. But no one knows if anyone was hurt. They evacuated the hotel and so far nothing." As she was saying this, the hotel manager came out.

"It's all right people there's nothing wrong. It appears to be a crank call. You can all go back to your rooms." He re-entered the hotel and slowly people started to return. Sam noticed the ambulance leave as well as the cops. He returned to Railean, who had climbed back into the car. He opened the door and slid in.

"He's not here anymore, is he?"

Sam shook his head, "No."

Railean closed her eyes, "I can't hear him either." She turned to Sam, "We have to find him, Sam."

Sam slumped over the wheel, "Where do you think we should start looking? I am clueless."

Railean felt bad, for the both of them. Dean was gone and she didn't know how to get him back. She fingered the necklace Dean and Sam had just given her, then it clicked.

"We can scry for him. We'll need some maps, both our blood and use the stone in the necklace you guys gave me," her words were coming out faster the Sam could possess them. Her mind was thinking and saying at the same time. "It worked for Johanna. And we'll have our blood to make it stronger."

Sam stared dumbfounded at her, "You mean magic?"

Railean nodded. What do we have to loose, Sam thought. They used the maps in the glove compartment and found a quiet park table. Sam kept glancing around, while holding the flashlight

"You're making me nervous Sam, stop it." Railean had spread the maps across the table and was swinging the stone over it. Both her's and Sam's blood smeared across the face of the stone.

A few minutes passed and still the stone did nothing. After about fifteen minutes Sam touched Railean on the shoulder, "We need to get moving." As soon as Sam touched her the stone jetted out of Railean's grim and hit the map furthers from them.

"That was new," she said and walked around the table. "Mal has him at Shady Lane East, McGriddy Road. It looks like a rundown motel." Sam started folding up the maps, "You think it's a trap."

Sam gave her a Well-Duh look and she smiled just a little, "Of course it's a trap Rai. But a good way to avoid one. Is knowing that it is one."

Railean raised her eyebrow, "So lets go get Dean back."

Sam pulled into the rundown motel's parking lot. There was one other car there and the place looked like something out of a Wes Craven movie. "You sure this is it Rai?" Sam asked for the tenth time.

He put the car in park and shut the engine off, "This is where the scrying said he should be." She opened her door and saw Sam do the same thing. She quietly made her way to the trunk and Sam opened it. He handed her the shotgun with rock salt as well as a Smith & Wesson Tactical Rail. She took it, pulled the frame back and tucked it in at her back.

Sam took the other shotgun and tucked his 952 Long Slide into his back as well, "You sure about this Rai?" She cocked the shotgun and nodded. They set off for the front door. Railean took the side as Sam tried the handle. It opened at his touch, he gave Railean a worried look but she jerked her head for him to go in. He stepped inside and she followed.

The inside was dusty and they could both see two sets of footprints. Sam knelt down, "Looks like Dean was dragged through here. Lets go." They set off past the service desk and through the doors leading to the hallway. The footprints continued down the full length of the hall. "Of course it would be the last door," Sam said to himself. He turned to Railean, "You getting anything off of Dean yet?" he asked her as they came to the last door.

She shook her head, "But that doesn't mean anything," she whispered over to him. "He could be out cold." They heard movement behind the door.

Sam nodded to Railean and she stood on the side of the door, while he pushed open he door, leading with his gun. Railean followed him in and Mal turned to them.

"It took you two long enough to get here." Mal seemed unarmed but Railean knew that he wouldn't need a gun. She looked over the room and saw no one else. Her heart sank. _Where was he?_

"Where's Dean," Sam asked pointing the shotgun at Mal. It killed Railean to have to let Sam do that. It was still her uncle.

"Oh he's around," Mal told him with a sly grin. "You know he was quite a find. I went to get Rai and get the oldest Winchester instead." Mal moved and both Railean and Sam adjusted their positions, keeping Mal in their sights. "Not bad for a mission gone bad."

Railean pulled the hammer back on the shotgun, "Where is he Mal? Where's Dean?"

Mal looked at her and for the briefest moment Railean would have sworn it was really Mal looking at her and not the demon using him, "I already told you. He's around." The door slammed shut; Sam and Railean turned.

"Dean?"

Dean was behind the door with is face in the shadows. Railean knew there was something wrong and held her ground. But Sam was so relieved to see Dean that he didn't notice anything wrong, and moved towards him. "Sam No!" To late.

Dean stepped in to what little light there was and Sam saw his eyes were black. "Shit!" Before Sam could get the gun up Dean struck the gun and backhanded Sam. He went down losing his grip on the shotgun. Dean was on top of him before Railean could move.

"DEAN!" Railean started forward but Mal had her around the waist. He pulled the shotgun out of her hands and tossed it to Dean who caught it with ease. While Dean was distracted Sam was able to get his Long Slide out and whipped it towards Dean's head. Railean bit her lip to keep herself from shouting a warning. The butt of the gun collided with Dean's head and he rolled off Sam.

Mal started to haul Railean out the door but she was fighting him to hard. She elbowed Mal in the gut and his grip weakened allowing her slip out of his hands. She stared to help Sam but he stopped her, "I'll take care of Dean. Go!"

Dodging Mal grasps she made her way out of the little room, with Mal right behind her. She was halfway down the hall when she felt Mal's hand grab her hair. She yelped as he pulled her backwards. She lost her footing and at the last moment pushed herself back into Mal, hoping to knock him off guard as well. It worked and they both fell to the floor. Railean was quick to her feet and slipped through the nearest door. Big mistake. The door led to an empty room with no way out. She ran to the window and heard the door slam shut. She spun and Mal stood blocking the door. She felt for the gun at her waistband and pulled it out, leveling it on her uncle. Mal just grinned at her.

"Oh come on Railean," he said to her as he took a few steps towards her. "You're not really going to shoot me. You know Mal is in here."

"Stay right there or I will shoot you," her voice wavered and Mal's grin widened.

"See you can't do it."

Railean knew he was right she couldn't do it. "Please Mal. Don't make me." She was begging him, but he kept coming towards him.

"You know you won't." He sounded so like Mal. "So put the gun down Rai." He was a few feet from her. "That's my girl." He's fingertips brushed to tip of the gun when they heard two shots fired from down the hall. Railean pulled the trigger; more out of being startled then anything. Mal stumbled back holding his chest and Railean dropped the gun. She felt something brush her mind.

_Rai. It's Mal. I haven't time; I know where Azazel has the Colt. The dumb bastard trusted this ass to hid it. Its here in this hotel. Room 7, bedside table, bottom drawer. Now get this son of a bitch out of me!_

Railean slumped to the floor as Mal came towards her, "Host soul, reject the poisoned essence. Let love's light end this cruel possession." Mal stopped in his tracks, thick black smoke poured out of his mouth. He collapsed to the floor and Railean crawled over to him. She rolled him over and saw the blood blooming from his chest. "Mal." He opened his eyes and smiled weakly. He raised his hand and brushed her cheek.

"Knew you'd free me," he told her softly. "Get the gun then kill that son of a bitch."

Mal closed his eyes and Railean held him close to her, her silent tears mingling with his blood. She could feel his breathing stop and felt like her heart would stop with it.

Railean laid her uncle down, pulled the sheet off the bed, covered him with it and then stood. She wiped her eyes, grabbed the gun, and turned her back on the body. She would morn him later, she needed to check on Sam and Dean. She peeked out the door and saw the hallway empty.

The shots had come from down the hall, she kept her gun at the ready, but she wasn't expecting this. Dean's hand jetted out from a room and pulled her in. He wrenched the gun from her hands as she tried to gain her balance, and tossed it aside.

Railean faced him, "Dean, you have to fight it." He lunged at her, trying to get her in a grappling hold. She side stepped him and using his own momentum was able to slam him into the far wall. He recovered quickly, and advanced on her, this time taking his time. She tried to get him to circle, to try and get an opening to the door. But Dean was to smart to fall for that and the demon knew it.

Railean stepped behind a little chair, keeping it between Dean and herself, until Dean lunged over it. She backed up to far and her calves hit the edge of the bed, tripping her. She went down and Dean pinned her to the floor. Using his weight to keep her down.

She twisted and tried to get some kind of leverage on him, but he was just to damn heavy. "When we get out of this Dean," she mumbled to him, "you are going on a diet."

She saw the gun the same time Dean did. He reached for it and Railean slammed her fist into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. She twisted and managed to squirm out from under him. He grabbed her ankle and she used her other foot to kick him in the face, forcing herself to spin onto her butt, and knocking the gun under the bed. She crawled to her feet and was just past Dean when he tripped her with his feet. She stumbled but kept her balance, swinging her hand behind her. Dean grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her back down.

Railean was facing Dean but there was nothing that resembled her brother there. The spell was forming on her mouth when Dean slapped her. Lights exploded in front of her and she felt Dean drag her to her feet. She tried to say the spell again and Dean hit her again. "Shut it!" he yelled at her.

"Go to hell!" Railean yelled back at him. She brought her knee up and Dean's eyes widened. He released her wrist and she finished the spell. "Now Get The Fuck Out Of My Brother You Son Of A Bitch!" The cloud evaporated above Dean and he slumped to the floor.

She went over to him and pulled him up by his shirt to sit up. His eyes were normal if not a little glassy, "Dean," his eyes weren't focused on her. "Where's Sam, Dean?" Dean looked around the room.

"Oh god, What did I do?" his voce barley audible.

She took hold of Dean's face and forced him to look at her, "Sam, Dean. Where is Sam?" He just closed his eyes.

"I shot him, oh god Rai, I shot Sam," Dean was whispering these words over and over, but they weren't registering in Railean's mind.

She pushed Dean away from her, got to her feet and bolted out the door, screaming for Sam. "SAM!" She rounded the door frame to the room she had left them in and skidded to a halt. Sam was lying on his side, not moving. "Sam," Railean whispered his name. She rushed to him and felt for a pulse. Nothing. She rolled him over, his head resting on her lap, and saw two gunshot wounds to his chest.

A knot formed in her stomach, and for a moment Railean's eyes wouldn't focus. She pressed her hand to Sam's wound and tried to heal him like she had Mal, at the roadhouse. She felt the magic burn and pushed it towards her brother, nothing happened. "Sam, wake up!" She shook him. "Sam! Sam!" _God please don't let him be dead_. A grief stricken sob escaped from Railean's mouth. It sounded like a strangled cry and grew and grew, till Railean's voice was raw. She held Sam's head and was rocking back and forth.

Railean didn't know how long she sat with her brother in her lap, and to tell you the truth she didn't care. She didn't look up as she heard Dean enter the room. She heard him slide to the floor and looked over at him.

His eyes were blank and his face was emotionless, he couldn't look in Railean's direction. Railean set Sam gently down, brushing the hair back from his face and rounded on Dean. She hit him and he did nothing to stop her, so she hit him again and again. Till she collapsed beside him, her grief getting the best of her. Neither of them said a word but kept looking at Sam's body. Railean half expected him to get up but knew he wouldn't. She closed her eyes and felt Dean's arm go around her, she tried to shake him off but he held tight. She started pounding on his chest but still he held her, till she wore herself out.

They had failed and Sam was dead. She shoved Dean from her and stood up, "I am not losing him."

Dean looked up at her, his face wet from his own silent tears, "He's gone Rai," He told her as he stood up. "Sam's gone."

She slapped him, "NO!" She went to slap him again but Dean caught her arm. This time she didn't fight him. She glared at him, "I told you I am not losing him." She spun on her heels and took off out the door. Dean stood there for a moment, trying to get himself to look at Sam, but he couldn't. He walked out the door without glancing back.

_I know you don't want to hear this but there is only one more chapter to go._

_Sorry but not to worry there is more to Family Ties._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Family Ties**_

_**Chapter 18**_

Railean stopped in front of room seven, she saw Dean leave the room with Sam's body in it and lean heavily against the door jam. He looked so defeated and Railean knew he was blaming himself, she also knew she should have told him she didn't blame him; it wasn't his fault but she couldn't bring herself to say those words to him. Dean looked up and Railean opened the door and walked inside.

She closed the door and saw the bedside table. She walked over to it and pulled the bottom drawer out. The Colt clattered to the floor and Railean knelt to retrieve it. "Tessa," she whispered. She glanced back at the Colt, "I'm not loosing you Sam." She stood up and took a deep breath, "Spirits of air, sand and sea, converge to set the Angel free," her voice grew louder and the buzzing was back. "On the wind I send this ryme, bring Death before me, before my time!" She shouted the last words and the buzzing in her head stopped.

"You know our deal Rai," Tessa spoke from behind her. "Kill Azazel and then you get to have someone returned to you." Railean slowly turned to face her and Tessa took a step back, Railean's face was flushed but her eyes had taken a bronze sheen to them.

"I remember," she told Tessa through clenched teeth. She brushed past Tessa but noticed she was smiling.

"And what are you going to do Railean?"

Railean paused at the door, then without turning, "I'm going to summon and kill the son of a bitch." She opened the door and Dean was standing right there. She stepped out of the room and pressed the Colt into his hand, "You're a better shot then me. Do Not Miss."

Dean looked down at the Colt and pushed it back to Railean, "I'm done Rai. I quit. Sam and my dad are dead because of me. I'm done with this." He tried to hand the gun back to her but she refused to take it.

"Dean, I can't do this myself. I need you with me."

He shook his head, "No. I can't fight the good fight if it means I lose my family." There was real sadness and defeat in his face and Railean was having enough of it.

"You still have me, Dean. Now help me finish this and we might be able to save Sam."

"I'm sorry Rai, but I'm done." He started to walk away from her, when she grabbed his arm and spun him back around. She backhanded him and shoved him into the wall, "NO! You are not done! We can still finish this and we are going to finish this!" She was crying again and Dean was unable to look her in the eyes. "I am NOT losing him Dean, but I can't do this alone." She stepped back from him, Dean was now holding the Colt. "Now get your head out of your ass and help me!"

Dean looked at the Colt them back to his sister. She was right he still had her but he didn't think he could live with the guilt of having killed his own brother. He pressed his hand to his eyes, "We still have to find him."

Railean smiled a little, but it was more of an evil grin, "That's easy," she told him pulling out the Swiss Army knife and flipping it open. "We're going to take his most prized possession." She drew the blade across her palm. "Dad."

She turned from Dean and walked down the hall to the room with Sam's body in it. She heard Dean stop at the door, "Why in here?"

She didn't turn to him, " I need Dad to see how serious this is and I want to piss off Azazel." She dipped her finger in the blood as it continued to pool in her hand. She knelt down, drew a circle around herself, and then stepped out of it. "As long as Dad stays in the circle Azazel can't call him back." She looked over at Dean and he noticed the same thing Tessa had. The irises of her eyes were no longer dark brown, they had taken bronze sheen to them and as Dean continued to look at her it spread.

"You ready?" she asked him. He nodded weakly. He wasn't, but then he still felt like just giving up, only Railean's presence kept him form bolting out of the room. "Go stand by the window, if I do this right He'll be facing me." Dean went to move past her to the window, when Railean grabbed his arm and for a second her eyes changed back, "Don't miss Dean." Then they were bronze once again.

Dean took up his spot by the window, being very careful not to look at Sam's lifeless body. Railean let the blood pool in her hand some more. "Blood of my blood, I reach to the past, to call forth a spirit that did not last." She let her blood fall into the middle of the circle. "With this blood I summon thee, John Winchester, appear before me." She slapped her hand in to the middle of the circle and brilliant red flames jumped up. Railean scrambled back and stood up.

Railean could feel the heat from the fire but she could also make out a figure in the middle of it. Slowly the flames started to die down. John was hunched on his hands and knees. It took him a little bit to realize he wasn't on fire. His gaze fell on Railean then on Dean.

"What did you do?" his voice was horse and Railean guessed it must have been from the non-stop yelling. "Dean, What did you do? You have to send me back! He'll come after…"

Railean stepped up to the edge of the circle, "That's the idea. I want him to."

John turned to Railean, "Girl you don't know what you have gotten yourself into. This demon is dangerous."

Railean's face had no emotion in it, "Yea I know."

John turned back to Dean, "Dean you need to tell her to send me back. He'll find me and come after you and Sam."

"Sam's dead," Dean whispered without looking at his dad.

This seemed to stop what ever John was going to say. He looked to the side and saw Sam's body; he started to go to him when Railean stepped in front of him.

"You need to stay inside the circle John."

"That's my son!" he yelled at her.

"Yea and that's my brother!" she yelled right back pointing to Sam. "You step out of that circle and Azazel can call you back! He dose that and I can't kill him and Sam stays dead!" The look on John's face was priceless. Railean wasn't sure what shocked him more, that she wasn't letting him give orders or that she had called Sam her brother.

She didn't give him a chance to answer, but returned to her spot. John looked over at Dean, "What is she talking about? What is she, a demon, a witch? What?"

Railean knew Dean wouldn't answer him; he was looking like a jackrabbit. Any kind of sudden movement and he would be gone. John turned his attention back to Railean. "What the hell is going on?"

Railean sighed, "My name is Railean Kassota, my mom was Melinda. You knew her brother Malcolm Reynolds."

"Yea I remember Mal but I didn't know Melinda had a daughter. So your Aaron's daughter?"

Railean tucked her hair behind her ears and shook her head, "Nope." She looked into John's face, "I'm yours." John shook his head and Railean rolled her eyes, "I'll give you the short version, a succubus used your seed to impregnate my mom bada bing, bada boom," Railean pointed to herself.

The lights were starting to flicker, and Railean glanced at Dean. "Sorry Dad. But I don't' have the time to explain it all. Know this I am not loosing Sam. Dean, you ready?"

Dean looked up for the first time since his dad appeared, "Yea."

The doors behind Railean burst open and she spun around. A man about thirtyish, with short cropped, blonde hair. He stepped into the room and Railean could see his eyes were yellow.

Railean smirked at him, "I thought that would get your attention, Azazel." She stood in front of John keeping Azazel in her line of sight.

Azazel looked over Railean's shoulder to John and then to Dean, he grinned wickedly at them, and then turned back to Railean. "I'll give you that you have balls the size of grapefruit, little girl. I would have thought you would have learned your lesson last time you went up against me."

Railean meet his grin, "Memory serves me, Azazel, I kicked your demonic ass. And now I have nothing to loose." She jerked her head to where Sam was lying, "Sam's dead, by the way." It sounded more like a side comment. Railean had no idea how bad it would hurt her to say that one phrase out loud. But it had the desired effect she had wanted on Azazel.

Railean's eyes never left Azazel's face. His face contorted with rage as he glanced over and saw Sam lying there. For a moment Railean would have sworn there was sorrow in those burning yellow eyes, but it was gone just as quick. He whipped his head up and Railean felt something hit her, she staggered back but what ever it was passed through her.

This new look on Azazel's face was priceless, it was shock, "Guess you weren't expecting me to be able to do that." She told him with a sneer. "My turn." Her eyes flashed and Azazel was tossed back out of the room and into the wall behind him. Railean smirked at him, "You once told me I wasn't strong enough to take you on. Well guess what?" Azazel was getting to his feet and Railean jerked her head up, slamming him into the ceiling. "I am now."

Railean could feel how strong she was becoming and enjoyed it. In fact she realized that if she wanted to she could get lost in the power and end it all right now. She could kill Azazel and end all of her suffering right then and there. She turned to see if Dean was even still standing.

The look John and Dean were giving her scared her. It was fear. They were afraid of her. Railean looked back at Azazel, he was struggling on the ceiling and he looked pissed. She let him fall to the floor and stepped back, shocked at what she had almost done. "Oh god." She felt her grip on the power slip and Azazel took full advantage of it. He got to his feet and charged over to her, grabbing her neck before she could do anything about it.

He lifted her off the floor and she heard Dean's yelling her name. "Just shoot the son of a Bitch, Dean."

Dean saw Azazel grab Railean and lift her off the floor. "Rai!" he yelled as he raised the gun. His dad's form was in front of him and Azazel had Railean blocking him as well.

"Just shoot the son of a bitch!" Railean yelled to him. _I can't shoot without hitting you as well._ The thought came to her and she realized it was Dean. She started kicking at Azazel and he tightened his grip. _Get him to move Rai!_

Taking her hands off of his Railean grabbed Azazel's face and started to dig her nails into his flesh. He shifted just a little and Railean hoped it would be enough. _NOW DEAN!_

She heard a shot and felt a stinging in her left side. Azazel dropped her and she some how managed to stay on her feet. Azazel touched his stomach as Railean felt Dean's arm around her waist, helping her to stay standing

Azazel looked at them and grinned, "It'll take more then that to kill me Dean."

Railean nodded, "I know." She stood up tall, "Hell threw you from it's fiery core, the earth won't hold you anymore," she saw Azazel take a step back. "Since heaven can't be your place, your demonic spirit I now erase." She finished to spell and saw Tessa standing beside Azazel.

"Not quiet what I was expecting. But He'll do." She reached out for Azazel and took hold of his arm. "Times up." Azazel stiffened and Railean and Dean could see something black oozing over Tessa's arm on to him. Tessa released him and the body fell to the floor, leaving a grotese creature. It turned to Tessa and howled at her, she grabbed it by the throat and it slowly started to shrink till there was nothing left. Tessa grinned and looked over at Railean, Dean and John.

Dean and John were looking a little bit stunned, "Is it really over?" Dean asked supporting Railean.

Tessa smirked at them, "Azazel is gone, yes. As for it being over, that depends on you. There will always be things that go bump in the night. Question is, do you want to be the things that bump back. _(Sorry about the Hell Boy bit. But that is so damn true)_

Dean looked down at Railean. Her eyes were back to the same brown they have always been and she was looking incredibly pale. Not to mention she was holding her left side. "Bring him back Tessa," Railean told her. "Bring him back now. You got what you wanted, now bring Sam back."

Tessa walked past them ignoring John who had not moved an inch, and knelt down by Sam's body. "You sure he's the one you want?"

"YES!" It wasn't just Railean answering but Dean and John were answering as well. It was a no brainier.

Tessa rolled her eyes then stood and headed for the door, "Alright, you can have Sam back." She walked out the door and was gone"

"Who the hell was that?" John's question brought Railean out of her little daydream. She ignored him, she would let Dean answerer his questions; she knelt beside Sam and felt for a pulse. Nothing. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and she was ready to call the Reaper back, when Sam bolted up grabbing his chest.

"Sam," Railean hugged him not caring if he thought her nuts.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked hoarsely through Railean's hug, looking at Dean. Dean sat beside them both.

"You died."

Sam's face fell, "I what?"

"You died," Railean told him. She pulled back then slugged Sam in the arm. "Never Do That Again!" She heard Dean chuckle. Sam was still a little disorientated. He glanced around the room, and saw his dad standing there.

"Dad?"

Railean looked over her shoulder at John, "Yea we kind of need him as bait." She looked back at Sam, still no believing that they had done it. "But it worked. Azazel is gone and your back." She hugged him again. _Enough with the chick flick moments._

"I heard that Dean!" She told him. "And I'll remind you that I am a chick and am entitled to chick flick moments."

John cleared his throat and Railean looked back at him, "You care to explain to me what the hell just happened?"

Railean looked from Sam to Dean then back to John. "Guess this one's on me then?" She didn't wait for an answer but stood up to face John. "Well like I said before, I'm your daughter."

John raised his eyebrows much in the same way Railean would see Sam do. She sighed and took a deep breath. She told him everything, about Lilah, what Ash had found out, and about Melinda and Mal. He didn't interrupt her but she could see there were a few burning questions. Once she finished she glanced back at Sam and Dean. They had both sat on the edge of the bed. .

After a moment John looked into Railean's face, "So now what?"

Railean was a little taken back. He just found out he had a daughter he never knew and now he wanted to know what next? "That's all you have to say, what now?"

"Well what do you want me to say? I'm dead remember. There's not much I can do about it now. So I ask again now what?"

Railean was a little put out. This was her first time meeting her biological dad and he was turning out to be a big let down, "I guess I send you back."

Sam was beside her, "No you can't! You can't send him back to hell."

"With Azazel gone he wouldn't go back to hell."

"Where would he go then," Dean asked not getting up.

"With me."

Railean turned to the new voice expecting it to be another demon or even a Reaper. She saw a woman with blonde hair and dressed in what Railean thought could be a nightgown.

"Mary," John whispered and stepped out of the circle of blood towards her. Mary smiled at him as he made his way towards her.

Railean looked at Sam and Dean, both were standing wide eyed and opened mouth at this. "I take it that's your mom?"

They both nodded. Railean stepped towards the two spirits. John was touching Mary's face in disbelief and Mary was just smiling at her husband. "I take it he gets to go with you since Azazel is gone, right?"

Mary nodded looking over at Railean. Both her sons were standing on each side of her. "Thank you Railean. You gave me my husband back and kept both my boys safe." Railean smiled at her. _I like her._ Both John and Mary started to fade and in a moment they were completely gone.

Railean felt Dean and Sam's arms slide over her shoulders. "So in the infinite words of our Dad, now what?" She grinned at her bothers and they both rolled their eyes at her as they headed out of the motel and to the Impala.

The End

(Or is it?)

_So there you have it The first book in the Family Ties Series._

_The next one is called On My Own but it's not a must read._

_The one after that is It's Not Suppose To Go Like This. There is a mini-story that I wrote to _

_introduce two more character We Fought The Law, that is before It's Not Suppose... but you can skip it and still_

_be able to follow It's Not Suppose to Go Like This. However you NEED to read A Chance Meeting. It takes place right before Sam_

_and Dean meet Railean._


End file.
